Natsu the Gremory Dragon Slayer
by simplesmile87
Summary: Natsu had defeated the future rogue and the dragons return to the past. But Ancologia suddenly appear and is destroying the remaining of the capital. All hope was lost until Natsu protecting everyone but with the cost of his life. But got transport into a different world where he is found by Sirzech to become his younger brother and become one the Great Satan. OCC Natsu/Harem/Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Farewell Fairy Tail

"**ROOAAARRRR!"** Ancologia roared out while descended from the sky into Crocus. His body came in view below the clouds, showing his entire body covers in black round scales, which are decorated by spiraling blue marking. His inner body like his belly, inner tail, and legs are gray and looks smooth. His eyes are white and beady, and his is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Letting out another roar making the ground shake and rubbles crashing to the ground.

"Why…..why is Ancologia doing here?" Lucy shouted in fear as her voice trembled, tears about leak from her eyes. Making everyone eyes widened as what they just heard.

"**ROOAARRR!"** Ancologia roared once again making the mages step back in fear.

"What's going on...? We just finish with the dragons that came through the eclipse gate!" Gray shouted. Staring up at Ancologia who was preparing to use his dragon breath down at Crocus. Making everyone starting to panic.

"EVERYONE MAKE A RUN FOR IT! HURRY UP AND GO! Erza shouted making everyone started to run. Ancologia just finish gathering up magic for his breath fire down at Crocus causing a big explosion to erupt. The Castle started to rumble, causing big smokes to appear where his breath hit. When the smoke died down, as Crocus once stood was now in ruins from the devastated blast.

Mages laying on the ground was either dead or suffer heavily injures from the blast. Bloods scattered everywhere from the lifeless body, to limbs missing from the body. It was a massacre. The rest of the mages that wasn't killed or injured stared wide eyes where there falling comrades lay dead or crying in pain. Everyone start to run over to their friends and family that was caught in the explosion. Crying and screaming about their love ones, tears falling from their eyes.

"Gramps/Master!" Was heard from Fairy Tail mages as they sprint towards the middle of the ruins where Master Makarov was laying as he was in his Titan form receiving majority of the blast so other mages could escape in time.

Natsu ran in front of the groups of Fairy Tail as tears spilling from his eyes where Makarov body began to turn back in his tiny size. Bloods spilling from his stomach and causing him cough up blood. Natsu and the rest of the group arrives at Makarov side as Wendy began to heal him as tears ran down there cheeks. "_What the hell are you guys still doing here run away. Get out of here."_ Makarov whisper as his breathing became heavier.

"What do you mean what we're doing here Gramps! We're here to take you with us!" Natsu shouted as his tears falling from his eyes. "Wendy is healing you right now; we're going back to Fairy Tail together this time." As everyone else agree.

"_Idiots….. My brats are all idiots." _Makarov chuckled as everyone else smile a little at his comment. Wendy just finish done healing Makarov as Laxus picked him up before they started to run towards Sabortooth, Mermaid Heels and the rest of the guild mages that was gathering together. As Ancologia landed in the center of the ruins, he was now facing the rest of the remaining mages before letting out another roar.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE, EVERYONE GOING TO DIE. "One of the mages shouted making the rest saying the same thing while trembling in fear.

"SHUT UP! WE'RE GOING TO SURVIVE AND GOING HOME ALIVE!" Erza shouted back at the mages, who stop mumbling about deaths. As she said that Ancologia prepare another breath attack aiming towards the mages. "EVERYONE GET READY! DUCK WHEN I TELL YOU TOO." Equipping her armor into 'Adamantine Armor' she stood in front of the mages ready to absorb the incoming attack.

"Erza you won't survive if you take it head on, you're going to die!" Gray shouted as him and Natsu try to run to her but stop by Elfman and Laxus. They tried to struggle against their grip but their grip were too strong as they watch an incoming attack flying towards them as Erza yells for everyone to drop to the ground as she prepare to die to protect her friends. The blasted hit the ground causing a massive magic energy to hit them making them flew back. Cloud of dust cover the area where Erza was, making everyone yell out to her if she was okay. When the dusts finally cleared up, they saw Erza unharmed, but what makes everyone surprise was an orange sphere surround them with the Fairy Tail symbol on top. Making everyone in Fairy Tail eyes widened knowing who just save all of their lives.

"Guess like I made it on time." A voice said as the Fairy Tail member turn to their attention towards Master Mavis who was floating in the air. "I cast Fairy Sphere but it would only last another attack. Once you're in here you can't get out." Mavis said as she descending toward the ground. A swallowing sound was heard from Ancologia who was preparing another breath attack.

"Everyone the sphere will only last one more attack, after this run as far away as you can!" Erza shouted toward the remaining mages which they nodding without taking their eyes away from Ancologia. The Dragon King was about blast them but an explosion caught their ears as they saw an explosion on Ancologia back making his attack cancel.

"**Lighting Flame Dragon's Fist!"** A voice was heard as everyone turns their attention to the right to see a figure flying. To everyone surprise and Fairy Tail member horror was Happy carrying Natsu toward Ancologia face before Natsu right fist engulf in lighting and flames as he made contact, making Ancologia fall back on the ground not before hitting Natsu and Happy with his Dragon tail. Sending them toward the other mages before crashing in front of them onto the ground. Everyone eyes were widened when Natsu just made Ancologia fall back.

"Natsu!" Everyone shouted at him as they ran toward the edge of the sphere to see him and Happy pushing off the ground as Natsu cough up blood from the force that hit him. "Idiot why the fuck are you out there. You're going to die you idiot!" Gray shouted as Natsu turn his back toward his friends as Happy stand on top of Natsu shoulder with his back also facing them. "Oi... answer me Natsu, Happy why the fuck are you doing out there?" Gray shouted hitting both of his fists on the sphere.

"What do you think ice princess? I'm going to kick his ass and back." Natsu said while punch his fist into his palm.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Stop joking around you're going to die out there Natsu and Happy get in here!" Lucy yelled.

"Don't want too." Both of them said back not taking their eyes off of Ancologia who was getting up. Before he gave Natsu and Happy a glare, to which both happily glare back.

"Stop taking this as a joke Natsu! Grow up you can't beat him you're going to die!" Erza yelled out in anger. As everyone else started too yelled out at him get him inside or to run away. The yelling continues and Natsu grew tick marks on his forehead from being annoyed. "Natsu get your ass back here now!" Erza yelled full of rage making the other mage flinch on her tone.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Natsu roared back turning his face toward them with an annoyed look on his face, showing his anger at them making some step back at the now piss off Dragon Slayer. "I know it's fucking dangerous being out here, and I also know that I'm going to die out here!" Natsu roared back. Making everyone eyes went wide on his statement. That he was prepared to die here.

"You….You knew that you're going to die, so why are you still staying here?" Lucy shouted full of anger surprising everyone even Natsu and Happy. "Why… why won't you run away Natsu… enough Natsu stop acting like a hero and run away with Happy…. Please go Natsu. I don't want you to die." Tears falling down her cheeks. Everyone look at Lucy with awe and sorrow, even Natsu look at her with a soft face smiling lightly before turning around and facing Ancologia once again.

"Sorry Luce but I can't run away." Natsu said softly but loud enough to let everyone hear him. "I know we can't survive against Ancologia…. That's why I'm here! To give you guys enough time to stay alive and run away. I will be the one to give you guys hope to survive and live on into the future." Natsu said turning back as he smile at them, not his usual goofy smile he always wear but a soft caring smile that no one seen before.

"Natsu." Everyone said with tears pouring from their eyes. Even Gray is crying, Gajeel let out one single stray tear to fall before wiping it, not letting anyone to see him cry.

"Aye! I will be with Natsu till the end, that's what best friend is for!" Happy smile on his shoulder making Natsu smile and pat the little exceed on the head.

"Happy." Carla whisper as tears flow to her eyes as well.

"Stop messing around Natsu. Do you remember what you told me? To not sacrifice for your friends but live for them!" Erza shouted as she hit the Sphere with her fist before falling on her knees sobbing, while Mira was by her side hugging her. "You save all of us numerous of time Natsu you don't have to sacrifice yourself for us. Let's live together and go back home together." She said crying.

"I'm not sacrificing my life for you guys. But lending my life for you guys to live on. I will be the fire to burn the darkness so the light will shine tomorrow." Natsu softly said making everyone look up at him as if he was the same idiot Natsu. "I just don't want to see any more of my comrades' die before my eyes again."

"Then what happen about your dream to meet Igneel. What about meeting your father." Lucy sobbed. "I… I still want to go on more adventures with you, Happy, Erza and Gray and where….where everyone in the guild is happy and having a good time."

"Luce... You will still have those adventures with me and Happy. We won't be there physical but as long we are in your guy's heart we will be there." Natsu said. "It's time for me to go. You must live. For my sake and Happy. Take care of Fairy Tail while we're gone." Natsu said turning around smiling at them, the same soft smile with his eyes close but everyone was shock to see him crying as well. "Let's go Happy."

"Aye sir!" Happy cheer with tears going down his eyes too. Before flying Happy turn back waving at everyone. "Bye, Bye everyone stay safe." He said before picking up Natsu and flew toward Ancologia who was staring at them. Despite the yelling and screaming Natsu and Happy sill continue toward Ancologia not before putting his hand up and his finger up to the stars.

"All right you oversize Lizard! As long I'm still alive and burning you will not hurt my friends!" Natsu shouted pointing a finger at the Dragon. Before his and Happy body engulf in lighting and flames. Showing everyone he's on Lighting Flame Dragon Mode. "Let's go Happy."

"Aye sir!" Flying top speed towards Ancologia head while their body still engulf in lighting and flames.

"**Lighting Flame Dragon Fist!"** Natsu shouted cocking his hand back for a punch at Ancologia only for the Dragon to wipe his tail at Natsu and Happy and making them shoot toward the ground. Before they can crash in the ground, Happy pulled up just in time. "Nice save Happy." He grinned at his blue cat best friend.

"Aye!" Happy said flying back onto the air facing Ancologia again.

"**Lighting flame Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu shouted as a large massive lighting and flame blast toward Ancologia only for him to fly high in the air dodging the roar. The Roar hit a mountain from the distance before it got destroyed. Everyone jaw drop as they saw the outcome from the blast. Looking up to see Ancologia just blast his breath toward Natsu and Happy, before the attack hit, Happy flew out of the way to dodge it. Now they both charge at Ancologia once again and was going for a kick but Natsu got swipe down onto the ground hitting full force making the Dragon Slayer cough up blood and groan. "You bastard!" Natsu shouted at the Dragon before his and everyone eyes widen on Ancologia, to see him about to blast his breath attack on Natsu. But before the attack hit Happy swoop Natsu from Ancologia claw and flew away. "Phew that was a close one buddy." Smiling at the blue talking exceed. Flying in the air where Ancologia is waiting for them as both Natsu and Happy panty really heavily before flying above the Dragon.

"As lighting gathering to my left hand, and as flames gather to my right hand, when you put them together…" Natsu said as a giant flame ball with lighting around it grew bigger and bigger before the ball grew into a giant flames ball bigger than Ancologia**. "Lighting Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** Natsu shouted and threw the giant ball of flames with sparks on toward Ancologia where it hit the dragon dead on his back and a huge explosion erupted the area before it was in smoke. As Natsu breathe heavily Happy and Natsu flew down only to go wide eyed at giant Dragon fist hit him straight in the face, forcing them to dive across the battlefield where the sphere is. When both crash on the ground Natsu got up and glared at Ancologia only to make his eyes widen by an incoming blast toward him, Happy and everyone else. Thinking fast he took a breath and shouted **"Lighting Flame Dragon's Roar!"** as a beam of flames and sparks shot out of his mouth and collide on time near him but the force was so powerful that Natsu was engulf in the explosion.

"NATSU!" Everyone shouted when they saw him got caught in the explosion as Happy was on the ground few feet from the explosion trying to get up. As everyone watch in horror when the smoke faded they saw Natsu face on the ground lying on his pool of blood. "NATSU!" Everyone shouted in horror as tear and scream was all heard out of the battlefield.

"Get up Natsu, you can't die yet get up... Please." Lucy shouted out to the unconscious Dragon Slayer.

"Get up, you bastard I thought you tougher than this get up, don't make me regret on making you my rival…get up!" Gray shouted as he gritted his teeth and tear running down his cheeks.

"Get up Natsu; you're stronger than this, get up!" Erza said as she looks over the unconscious body.

"Salamander! Get your ass up show him the power that everyone fear, get up." Gajeel called out. As well as everybody else from different guild mages telling him to stand and live. Happy got up and flew toward his bloody best friend.

"Natsu get up…. Don't die on me yet we suppose to die together or live together." Happy said as tear coming down his cheek looking at his partner.

X

_Natsu Mindscape_

"_It hurts, my body it's hurt, my body won't move." Natsu can't remember what happen all he knew was his body is burning inside. He doesn't get it, he a fire Dragon Slayer and burn shouldn't harm him but it does now._

_He could feel liquid under his body and suspect it's his own blood. "Damn it!" He told himself. "Am I going to die here? No I can't die yet my friends are counting on me. But I can't move my body and I have no magic left. Sorry everyone I couldn't protect you". He said as tear falling from his unconscious body._

"_Natsu, why did you let us die?" He heard a voice in his head, he recognized that voice anyway it was Lucy voice. "Why Natsu. Why did you give up on us you said you protect all of us but you got us killed?" She continue as a mentally picture of a bloody Lucy lying on the floor._

"_NO Lucy!" Natsu yelled as she vanishes from his mind. Still staring wide eyes on the same spot he saw a bloody and dead Lucy on the ground._

"_Natsu, why didn't you keep your promise? We trusted you with our hope and future." A voice called out to him only for him to face Erza on the ground blood everywhere burn covering her face but she disappear into the darkness. Natsu cried as he saw two of his friend died before him._

"_DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!" He yelled out. "Why am so weak!" He cried out again tear dropping down his face like waterfall._

"_Natsu. Natsu…Natsu...Natsu. Natsu." he keeps hearing voices that surround him in darkness as all the faces he saw his eyes were widened when he saw all his friends his family lying on the floor dead. He cried when he saw everyone dead._

"_Gray…Mira… Lissana… Elfman… Levy… Gramps… Laxus… Gajeel…everyone." He shouted as he shook his head in rage that he couldn't believe that his family is all dead because he was weak._

"_Natsu…" He heard a voice behind him he turn around to face something that got him crying harder now. It was Happy hanging from a building all bloody and dead. His best friend since childhood the one he raises and played with, his partner, his… friend._

_X_

Inside Natsu body a chain has been broken filled with enormous magic power that has been stored inside of him. His mind is filled with rage and regrets his mind is commending his body to move his anger grew and grew against one Dragon only Ancologia. The Magic is leaking out of his body he can feel it, his body is regaining strength, this feeling he remember this feeling. The feeling when he ate Etherion the power he gains the strength and the speed. The same power he gains from eating Jellal Flames of Rebuke this power he know too well…. Dragon Force.

X

Outside of Natsu mindscape everyone could feel an enormous magic energy. They look over towards Natsu; they could see both his arms got scales and his forehead to have scales also. Raging Flames flew out of Natsu body straight to the sky making a massive heat wave hit them. Ancologia was looking at the Dragon Slayer body and gave a big Roar.

"The magic energy it's the same when he ate Etherion and when he fought Master Zero. No it's a lot stronger than before." Erza said making everyone turning their attention to her.

"Natsu-san unlocks Dragon Force on his own. His power is greater than mine and Rogue combine" Sting said making everyone eye widen and look back at Natsu only to see his Raging red flames mix with golden flames as well.

Natsu open his eyes only to see himself lying on his own blood he could feel his body growing stronger and lighter. He rose to his knees, his eyes is over shadow by his hair he let out an angry roar that matches a Dragon. He looks over his body to find his body is healing. He got up to see Ancologia glaring down at him with those white eyes, both made eyes contact before Natsu look down at Happy who had tears in his eyes. Then look back to see all his friends are still alive he sighs in relief until he looks down at Happy. "Let's go Happy it's time to fry a Dragon." He said with a smirk while looking down at Happy.

"Aye!" He said wiping his tears and got behind Natsu and picks him up into the air. Flames of emotions engulf both of them as they flew towards Ancologia. As they flew toward the Dragon, Ancologia tails try to wipe them to the ground only for Happy to dodge it and continue to fly toward the Dragon. Natsu cock back his fist and punch the Dragon square in it face making Ancologia stumble back.

"**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"** brings both his arms down with flames smacking the Dragons on the face. Not letting him fight back, Natsu already on his next attack, "**Fire Dragon's Crushing Fangs"** swiping a fire Dragon Claw at Ancologia only for him to hit the Dragon stomach. Natsu was about to keep attacking but felt a big force hit him at the side of the head forcing him and Happy to crash onto the ground. Natsu once again cough up blood with bloods dripping down his right eye making him close it only for his left eye visible to see. "You okay Happy?"

"Aye." Happy said in a weak voice as Natsu notice Happy can barely stand with bruise on his tiny body.

"Happy take a rest I got this one." Placing a hand on Happy head while rubbing it.

"No! I can still fight Natsu we're partners we work together." Happy reply back shocking Natsu, who gave him a grinned back.

"Ahh lets go Partner."

"Aye"

Happy got behind Natsu and pick him up as they flew toward Ancologia who roared making everyone cover their ears. Flying towards Ancologia dodging both his tails and claws attack trying to reach his face. "Happy, fly to the top and drop me down on him."

"Aye sir!"

When both flew above Ancologia Happy dropped Natsu to dive toward the Dragon. But Ancologia had his claw ready and was about to punch Natsu, but he dodge that attack and now running as fast as he can only leaving a trail of flames along the Dragon arm only to arrive face to face with the Dragon. **"Dragon's Secret Art Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon."** Natsu yelled for him to create fiery of flames punches toward at Ancologia. Not giving any rest after the punches, **"Dragon's Secret Art Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"** Swiping his arms around in a circular fashion flames cover Ancologia entire body. But before Natsu can smirk he got punch back again only to be catch by Happy in midair before landing down.

X

"It's unbelievable Natsu actually fighting Ancologia pair to pair and actually winning." Lucy said with a shock expression like everyone else.

"Is this Natsu-san true power?" Sting asked as he admires his idol.

"Natsu.. Just how strong are you." Makarov said with eyes popping out on what he just witness. Everyone look at shock and awe as Natsu was winning against the Dragon King. But Mavis was frowning knowing what going to happen next.

X

"You did it Natsu we won!" Happy shouted in joy that they won.

"No we didn't Happy stay alert." Natsu replied back for happy to focus on the smoke. Then Ancologia flew above the smoke and gave out a large roar of frustration and rage. Gathering a large amount of magic Natsu knew what's going to happen. "Happy, go back to the other it's going to end here, Happy you shouldn't die here." Natsu said looking at Happy but was surprise when Happy smack him with his little paws tickling him rather than hurting him.

"Natsu… I told I made up my made I'm stick with you all the way through." Happy replied with a smile on his face. Natsu saw how loyal happy is and tears falling down his eyes and he lean toward his shoulder and place his forehead on Happy forehead.

"Yeah, we will be together little buddy… till the end"

"Aye"

Turning back to his friends he smile and tear still falling from his eyes. "Guess like this is it… Live to the fullest for me and Happy too!"

"Wait, Natsu you don't mean that you're going to….. Die?" Lucy ask tear about to start. Everyone asking him to stop and he told him he done enough.

"For the light to shine tomorrow I must get rid of the darkness. Thank you for giving me friends and place to call home, but more importantly... Thank you for being my family!" Despite the yelling and crying he still walk ahead to prepare for Ancologia roar but kept his hand in the air putting up the Fairy Tail sign for everyone to see. Now he face to face with Ancologia on the finally attack that would determined the future of the world. If Natsu looked back of him to see his family and friends he would see everyone raising they hand to do the same sign.

"Ready Happy?"

"Aye Sir"

"Hahaha thank you for being the best partner ever Happy."

"Aye! Will we see each other again Natsu?" Happy ask with his head titled to the side.

"Ah we will see each other again." Natsu smile back at Happy who return the smile.

When they look back at Ancologia who let out a massive Breath attack 2 times the size of a regular roar toward Natsu and Happy. Getting into his stance with Happy behind his back. He engulfs his body in golden flames, **"Hidden Fire Form – Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade."** Natsu yelled out as Happy fly straight at the breath attack making everyone gasp but was shocking on seeing this. Both Natsu and Happy flew straight through the roar only for their flames burn off the breath and now they are heading straight for Ancologia face. For one finally push Happy Double Max Speed going fast toward Ancologia only for the flame to increases and then collide on Ancologia cause a big explosion across the capital and into the city as magic pressure is to high making everyone fall on the trembled sound. Only to been by miles away a gigantic Fire erupted told the sky before it died out and rain started to fall down.

Burn woods, rubbles everywhere when the smoke died down everyone eye widened and tears falling from them. In the middle of the battle that took place there was a enormous hole at least 50 foot deep into the ground but what surprise everyone most is that no one can find Happy and Natsu or even Ancologia.

"NATSU!" Everyone shouted knowing their friends died during the battle.

**Hope you guys like my first fanfiction! IT was fun writing this chapter, I had to make it sound like Natsu and Happy facing something this dangerous for their friends and I had to make the battle kinda believable. Can't make a god like Natsu in every fight now can I ;) well not until he face Raiser then he would not even have to try to get serious against him. Lol **

**This story I'm going to mix it up a little. I'm going to have Natsu get adopt in to the Gremory family thanks to Sirzechs as seeing Natsu as a younger brother with the same laid back personality, and I fun personality too. Both Lord Gremory and Lady Gremory will except him as and Happy cause Lady Gremory will thin Happy is too cute and she found Natsu interesting after telling her and everyone his story on protecting his friends from death. Lord Gremory would accept because he see Natsu as a natural Gremory that don't discriminate anyone lower than them. He's also see Natsu a interesting person with his magic to kill Dragons.**

**Natsu harem-**

**Grayfia **

**Raynare**

**Akeno **

**Maybe someone else in the future. You guys could give me some names that would be perfect in the harem and I might make it happen.**

**Why Grayfia is in the harem because she beautiful and strict that show no emotion beside being serious but when she with Natsu she going to show a lot of emotion especially annoyed in the first few chapter. Sirzechs will play match-maker to bring his childhood friend and new younger brother together.**

**For Raynare, Natsu will see the good in her and she will open up to Natsu. But she won't fall for him just yet not until he save her.**

**Akeno, well she cute as hell**

**Rais will not be in the Harem because she will be Natsu younger sister in the story where they will have a sibling fight and getting to know each other for Natsu to stand up for her against Raiser.**

**Isse Hyoudou will still have his harem member like Rais and Asia etc but he kinda nervous around Natsu for him to be one of Rais older brother.**

**Natsu will start off being Sirzech pawn until Natsu get used and agree on getting his own peerage.**

**Natsu power will still grow and he will still get powerful but his current power to compare to everyone else is near the Satan level under Sirzech and on the same match of Grayfia with his Lighting Flame Mode and Flame of Rebuke, others his Dragon god Slayer magic. He won't use Dragon Force for a while be he will be training to get a better grasp at it for the future in the story.**

**Maybe later in the story he might become a Satan if he accept it.**

**Natsu will be smart in this story also he will still be dense and reckless sometime and a idiot and fun. He will act serious a lot and he will act proper sometime lol. **

**PLEASE leave me some review on any idea you have and give feedback on the story. Thank you and hope you keep reading . **

**PS I WILL RENAME THIS STORY NATSU THE GREMONY DRAGON SLAYER**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Underworld

Sirzech Lucifer was taking a nap after completing his duties as one of the Great Four Satan. He has his head down on his office desk where his office was located in the Gremory mansion in the Underworld. With his crimson hair that goes down to his shoulder length, was now covering half his face with drools escaping from his mouth. The door open into his office and standing there with a silver tray with cups and a container full of hot tea was no other than his queen Grayfia known as the Strongest Queen in the Underworld. She was a beautiful woman appears to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flow all the way down to her back with a features if long braid on each side with a small blue bow at then ends, while the rest is let down, ending the twin braids. On her lips she wore a red lipstick that look great on her. With her wearing a French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head.

She walks in and saw her king drooling on his desk. She sighed, and walk in putting the tray down on the empty table, walk up to Sirzech and she nudge him a little, trying to wake him up. All she got was him stirring in response. She nudged him again only to get him to mumble something and letting out a chuckled at the end. She let out a frustrating sigh and then pulls her hand up and smacks it on Sirzech head. Not a moment later he snaps his head up took a look around only to see Grayfia behind him with her hand together.

"That hurts Grayfia." Sirzech whined as he rubbed his head where he got hit. "I was having a nice dream too." He pouted.

"Lord Lucifer, may I remind you that you have duties as one of the Four Great Satan to attend too." She replied while walking over to the table to get the silver tray. Sirzech was yawning while stretching his arms out and rubbing his still sleepy eyes.

"But, Grayfia I'm done with all my paperwork for today." He whined with a pout. Grayfia sigh again and pointed to the end of the desk where large stack of paper was piling up. Sirzech followed her finger where she pointing at and sweat dropped on how much work he got left.

"Heheh, heheh." Sirzech laugh nervously as he rubs the back of his head. "Looks like I miss some." Grayfia sigh for the fourth times today at her king laid back personality.

"Lord Lucifer yo-.." She was interrupted by Sirzech. "You know, you don't have to call me that, just Sirzech is fine like the old days where we were kids, you know." He replied with a smile on his face.

"No, I have sworn loyalty to you and you are my king and master." She said with a small bow. Sirzech sighed at this; he doesn't want his childhood friend to call him all with this entire respect name. He isn't founded by it either. Ever since the war with the Old Satan Fraction and the Anti- Satan Fraction, both Sirzech and Grayfia were on different side as Sirzech was on the Anti-Fraction side and Grayfia was on the Old Satan Fraction side. During the war Grayfia abandoned the Old Satan Fraction and join with Sirzech. Ever since that she has been calling him with much respect titles. "Maybe this why, it's hard for you to get a boyfriend." He mumbled under his breath, only to get a pinch on the cheek from Grayfia. "Oww, Oww, ith's hurtsh Grayshia." Sirzech whined.

"That doesn't have anything to do with it." Letting go of his cheek and turn her face to the side in annoyance. Sirzech always tease her with her relationship status. Just because he fined it funny and he always try to play match maker for her. But it ended up for her to freeze every single guy that Sirzech try to set up with. "Right now you have your duties at a Satan, Lord Lucifer."

"Yeah, yeah I'm on it. I wish something interesting happen." He mumbled. He hate doing paperwork the most, true he got other duties as Satan but paperwork is the most boring thing he ever done. Grayfia return to the tray and was preparing tea for her king. Both were quietly doing their work as Sirzech was doing paperwork and Grayfia was preparing tea then a suddenly both felt an enormous magical energy follow by a big explosion making both alert.

"It's close by here, let's check it out." Sirzech said eagerly he asks for something interesting happening and he got his wish. Grayfia nodded and followed behind Sirzech. When both making their way to the front door in the mansion they saw Sirzech Father and Mother with the Gremory maid and butler on the front entrance of the mansion.

"Mother, Father, what are you doing here?" Sirzech ask impatiently wanted to go to the source of the strong magical force before other devil reach it. Grayfia was behind him giving a bow to her Master and Mistress.

"Hi Sirzech-chan, Grayfia-chan, were about to go to check out the explosion guessing your coming too?" Lady Gremory asked with a bright smile on her face. Her name is Venelana Gremory mother of both Sirzech and Rias. Her appearance is just like Rias but with brown hair and her choices of closing is a long red dress with rose design on them.

"Hai, it's my duties as one of the Satan to see if it's a threat to the Underworld." Sirzech replied.

"Then we should head out now." Lord Gremory called out. Soon everyone ran out of the mansion to see the cause of the explosion. Having the Gremory family butler with them Sirzech doesn't bother to call his peerage with him, knowing he and Grayfia can take care any problem.

X

A few moment before the explosion erupted. The area was filled with trees and plants; it was deep in the forest in the Underworld where devils animals live in peace… well until now. Above the clouds in the Underworld a gigantic magic seal appears. The seal is brightly golden with the symbol of a Dragon (imagine Natsu seal when he use magic) shinning down at the forest. Miles away every devils was in shocked and in panic thinking heaven is attack them with light power, but to their surprise and horror was a massive pillar of Fire erupting from the seal. Heat wave was soon being felt over miles and miles of the source and incredible magic energy was soon being felt. The fire died down a little but not before a big explosion was heard and smoke was push up onto the sky, (imagines a nuke explosion) winding picking up in high speed making everyone cover their eyes. Soon the fire was gone so was the seal but the smoke was still visible in the air.

Back to the forest where the explosion was, well use to be the forest lay was now a wasteland. Everything that was once in 100 meter radius of the explosion was now gone. In its place was a huge crater surrounding it was broken trees that was on fire, smoke lifted into the sky. In the middle of the crater were three figures that were shown through the smoke. A huge figure and two tiny one that compare to the huge one. Foot step could be heard running towards the area.

X

Sirzech and the other finally reach the source of the explosion everyone eyes widened when they saw the outcome of the use to be forest.

"Everyone, search for the cause of the explosion and find if anyone is out there." Sirzech voice out. His laid back personality now gone and is replace by a powerful Satan voice of authority. All the butler and maid bow their head towards Sirzech and his mother and father and Grayfia before going to search the destruction.

"What do you think we going to find?" Lady Gremory asked.

"Don't know but someone must have the power that compare to the Great Four Satan that can do this much damage and that strong magic energy still lingering in the air I guess that person is still around." Lord Gremory told his wife. They exchange ideas on what can cause this much destruction while keeping their guard up, but stop when they heard numerous grasps toward the middle of the crater. One of the butlers ran up to them with a shock expression on his face making everyone else curiosity reach their peak.

"Lord, we found… a… a human down there and something else down there as well you have to come and see it for yourself." The butler told them.

"A human you say? That cause this much destruction, I want to see him take us there please." Sirzech said while eagerly wanting to meet this human. The butler took the rest of them toward the middle of the crater, every time they past some of the maids and butler they could see a shock expression on their face while facing the middle of the crater where the smoke was. Finally reaching toward the middle everyone even Grayfia showed a shock and surprise look on their face on what they saw, Sirzech face shows awe and speechless all over it on what he saw. In the middle of the crater is a body is found there laying on his own pool of blood his face is on ground, his clothes are all tattered. Everyone could see something on his back and when they got a closer look they saw a blue cat on it with his cover in blood. But that not what shock them the most, no, what shock them was the large figure opposite of them, the smoke died out and everyone could see which to their unbelievable mind was a died black Dragon its body was all burn up into a crisp.

Grayfia was in shock but connect the human body and the Dragon she can make out that the guy kills a Dragon. Sirzech and Grayfia ran up to the unconscious body and to their surprise was a young man with pink hair, blood covering his right side of his face and a scale like scarf around him, with a blue cat on top of him in the same state. "Grayfia they still alive could you heal them?" Sirzech ask in concern he doesn't want this boy dead, he want to know what happen, and that a human can slay a dragon.

"Hai." She replied, she knelt down onto the ground and start healing Natsu. Everyone else walk up to the unconscious body and the cat to see what happen.

"So he's the one that cause this explosion? He's strong to able to slay a powerful Dragon like so." Lord Gremory said as the servant look to him in shock and back to the body and the Dragon.

"Ahh, he's strong his magic energy is nearly on par of a Satan, but it's safe to say his magic energy is on par with Grayfia." Sirzech said making everyone gasp even Lady Germory.

"He's such a young boy too, how can he have so much power?" Lady Gremory asked.

"I don't know Mother but, we can ask him when he wakes up." Sirzech replied back. While everyone is talking about what had happen, Grayfia was looking down at the bloody body trying to at least stop the bleeding. Looking to his face to his chest she can't hide a bit of a blush on her cheek when she was healing him. This didn't go unnoticed by Sirzech and Lady Gremory that has a smirk on their face, to which they share the same thought. "_Get Grayfia to go out with him."_ They thought until they heard a coughing noise from the pink hair young man. They walk up to the body and could see him opening his eyes slightly. And look like he was about to speak.

"Please…._cough…. cough_ save my little Happy first_…..cough….cough_… please hea_…_heal…._cough_… him… _cough _first." Natsu said as he fell back unconscious. Upon hearing this Grayfia and the rest showed a surprise and soft look on their face on what they just heard. Grayfia respecting the young boy request a start healing Happy to stop him from bleeding. As they watch Grayfia healing Happy they notice something in the corner of their eyes that Natsu has scales on his forehead and both of his arms before the scales disappear and turn back into his regular skin.

"Awe... even in the state he's in he still worrying about his small friend." Lady Gremory said, while having tears on her eyes as she put her head over her mouth. It brought warmth into her heart to see people like Natsu who still care about their friends before them.

"Yeah he an interesting one, I could see a lot of potential from this young man." I'm going to make him a devil, one of my pawns. Sirzech said with a bright smile on his face. Making Lord Gremory raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, that was fast; I thought you were picky on making someone into your peerage." Lord Gremory said in an amused voice.

"The young man has great potential to be a devil, I think me and him will get along just fine. Sirzech laugh. "Beside I have another reason also." He said looking at Grayfia who was smiling at Natsu for some reason. Lady Gremory catching on what his son is saying and smiles at it also.

"I'm all done healing him Lord Lucifer." Grayfia answer as turn her head toward the group.

"Thank you Grayfia-chan." Sirzech laugh while making Grayfia to have a tic mark on her forehead.

"We should take him back into the house for more treatment." Lord Gremory suggests.

"Great idea hun." Lady Gremory replied as the butler went to pick up Natsu body and Grayfia rising up to her feet holding a unconscious Happy on her arms.

X

One week has passed by after the explosion and that Natsu had enter the Underworld. During this one week it was a living hell well for Sirzech that is. He has to announce to the public devils that it was an only an accident that one of his peerage cause the explosion and no one was harm. It was half the truth anyway he want to keep Natsu a low profile for a while, until he accept being a devil and was ready for being announce. Also during the week Grayfia and Lady Gremory was taken care of Natsu and Happy. The Gremory maids was trying to check up on Natsu and Happy and trying to change their bandage only for them to be stop by Grayfia that told them that she will in charge to take care of them. Upon hearing this Sirzech has a huge smile and would teasing her every day that she might be fallen for a certain pink hair boy, only for him to get smack in the head every time. Even Lady Gremory has to smirk on this she think Grayfia as her own daughter that she always care for, so she help Grayfia out on changing the their bandages and taken care of them.

"How is he?" Sirzech asked as he walked in the room where Natsu and Happy are resting. The room is panting red and the furniture is Victorian styled, mostly red and black but held a bit of warmth and cozy in the atmosphere.

"He's still asleep, Lord Lucifer." Grayfia told with a bow to greet his presence.

"How goes you're meeting with the other Satan Sirzech-chan." Lady Gremory greets her son with a warm motherly smile.

"I almost fell asleep numerous of time. The meeting was mostly about the event that our pink hair friend causes. Sirzech laugh when he saw Natsu body stretch out of the blanket his left arm under his head and his right arm hanging from the bed with bandage on his forehead and on his lower stomach through the lower chest area. Happy was curl up next to him with bandage on his forehead and his tiny cat body. "How is he healing Grayfia?" he asked a little concern in his tone of voice. Making the two women raise an eyebrow at Sirzech. "What" He asked tilting his head to the side looking at his mother and his queen?

"Nothing, honey we just never thought you be so concern on the young boy that you never saw before." Lady Gremory told him with a smile. Making Sirzech rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, I wanna make him my pawn and, so Grayfia-chan right here can actually find a guy to go out with." Sirzech replied back laughing and hold his side only for Grayfia to smack him on top of the head. "Ow, Grayfia-chan."

"Please, refrain from making absurd comments like that, Lord Lucifer. He's doing well, his wound are healing itself in a fast paces." Grayfia told him in a monotone voice. Making the Satan eye widened slightly with a grinned on his face.

"Destructive power like ours, healing abilities, wonder what else does he capable of doing." Sirzech voice out.

"Well, whatever he's capable of he can take down a powerful Dragon and he's only a human. Plus look at him and his little friend there aren't they adorable? Right, Grayfia?" Lady Germory asked her son queen.

"No…No… comment." Grayfia said with a blush on her face before it was gone and her emotionless face was place on. Both Sirzech and his mother had a smile on their face that their Grayfia-chan had a little crush on the pink hair boy. But for Grayfia she only thought that he look cute that's it.

They were brought out of their thought when they heard a yawn coming from the bed. Looking toward the bed they saw Happy yawning and scratching his sleepy eyes making Lady Germory want to hug him to death. "Natsu, where my morning fish?" Happy asked expected to get an answer but that never came. "Natsu?" Happy asked again looking around for his best friend. He stops when he saw Natsu sleeping next to him with a lot of bandages wrap around him. "Natsu are you okay? Neh, Natsu wake up! Natsu don't die on me" Happy yelled as tears going down his face making the other in the room look in awe at the talking cat. Happy stop when he felt a hand on his head and look up to see Sirzech smiling down on him. "Who are you people? I won't let you hurt Natsu." Happy growled at Sirzech and Grayfia and Lady Gremory.

"It's okay little one; we aren't hurting anyone we took care of you when we found you guys." Sirzech replied with his smile still not fading. "You guys must be really close to look out for each other." Happy drop his guard down when he sense Sirzech was telling the truth and smile at him.

"Aye! Me and Natsu has been best friend since I was born!" Happy cheerfully answer. Suddenly he found himself wrapped up by a pair off arms and was pulled into a tight hug.

"Oh my goodness look at you, defending your best friend like that you're so cute." Lady Germory cheerfully said while hugging Happy in death hug making him hard to breathe.

"Can't breathe, Help me!" Happy said while trying to break free and looking at Sirzech that sweat dropped on what he saw.

"Mother, the little guy can't breathe." Sirzech replied trying to help the little blue exceed. Lady Germory looks down at Happy that was trying to breathe, and let him down only for him to bend on all four and panty heavily.

"Aww, sorry little one." She said making Happy wave her at her like it's okay. "So little one what your name?"

"Aye! I'm Happy!" Happy cheerfully yelled out forgetting to that he was almost hugged to death. "Can I ask you a question?" Happy ask titling his head to the side.

"Of course, anything for you cutie." Lady Gremory answers pinching Happy cheek much to his annoyance.

"Do you have anything to eat?" He asked as his tummy growled that shows he was hungry. Making Lady Gremory giggle in her hand.

"Of course what do you want to eat Happy?" She smiled while titled her head to the side.

"Aye, can I have fish!" Happy cheerfully yelled already having drools forming on his side of his mouth.

"Okay, then let's go." Lady Gremory replied while picking up Happy and hugging him near her stomach while taking him to the diner hall to get him fed.

"I'll go too." Sirzech said, "You coming Grayfia?"

"No, I'll watch if this Natsu will wake up." Grayfia replied.

"Ok, just don't do anything while he sleeping." Sirzech said while walking out of the room laughing only to get hit by a throwing lamp on his head by Grayfia. "Ow that one hurt."

"Humph." That's all he got from Grayfia. Before joining his mother and Happy. Leaving Grayfia looking at Natsu on the bed sleeping.

X

_Natsu Mindscape_

"_Natsu…."Natsu heard a voice calling him. "Natsu…" He heard the voice again, snapping his eyes open he can't see nothing again but darkness. "Natsu…son of Igneel." Natsu heard again looking around wildly in the darkness until a red flame appears in front of him. "Natsu can you hear me?"_

"_Who are you, show yourself! So I can beat the crap out of you! "Natsu shouted looking around preparing for a fight. Only for him to see no one and for him to see the flames still there._

"_Natsu… don't tell me you forgot my voice? What kind of son are you." The voice laughs out loud. Making Natsu eyes widen and looking around for the source of the voice._

"_Igneel! Where are you? Come out." Natsu yelled only to hear his echo._

"_Natsu I'm in front of you." Natsu turn to the blazing red flames. "Natsu I have to tell you something before I go." Igneel told him._

"_Why…why aren't you here? Where am I? Where have you been Igneel, I've been searching for you everywhere. His voice cracks a little while tear rolled down his eyes._

"_Natsu… I'm sorry my son, I have to leave with every other Dragons in the world. But I've been watching over you ever since, you make me a proud father, Natsu." Hearing that Natsu smiled, his usual goofy smile that everyone come to love. "Natsu you have become more powerful over the years and you finally able to use Dragon Force."_

"_Yeah I use it to save my friends at least." His face softens but his smile turn into a warm kind of smile. "At least I died in peace knowing everyone is safe."_

"_My boy… you're not died yet." Natsu snap his head toward the flames with wide eyes. "But you're not in your own world anymore."_

"_What do you mean? Am I in Edolas or something?"_

"_No, you're in a whole new world now where things are to be dangerous from now on, Natsu. You have to smarten up and learn about this world so you can live on." Making Natsu only nod at the statement. "You have to start to grow up; they will be pain and suffering but also love and caring in your new world." Natsu tilted his head to side gaining a confused expression. "When the time comes, you will know what to do. But for now I'm here to show you your flames before I go Natsu."_

"_My flames? I have more than one?" Natsu asked as he was confused._

"_Yes Natsu I will sure you, your flames. Now look at the flame in front of you." Natsu face the flame in front of him. "Now you will see another flame you have gathered throughout your life." Saying that Natsu saw another flame forming next to his natural flame. When the flame grew he was confused on what he is seeing, the flames is the same as his natural flames. But before he could ask he heard a crackling sound. He look closely he could see lighting around the flames telling him that it was his Lighting Flame Mode._

"_That's the flames I used when Laxus gave me his lighting power to defeat Master Hades." Natsu said._

"_Yes, even though lighting isn't your element your body has adapted to the lighting making it fuse with your flame." Natsu only nodded at the statement. "Now I will show you your last flames Natsu." With that Natsu look to the side where he saw golden flame erupting before dying down to the same size of the other two flames. "Natsu this is your ultimate flame where you unlock Dragon Force and where you could use this flame to hurt or not it's all up to you. Now you saw all your flames I must tell yo-"Natsu was confused why Igneel stop talking only for his eyes to widen on what he saw. Next to the Flames of Rebuke was lighting, Laxus element._

"_What's, going on Igneel?" Natsu voice ran out while asking the question._

"_It would seem that not only your body adapt to lighting fusing with your flames but lighting adding to your other element in your body."_

"_I don't get it?" titling his head to the side again. Natsu could have sworn he heard a sigh from Igneel making him chuckled a bet._

"_It means that you're not only a Fire Dragons Slayer but you're also a Lighting Dragon Slayer." Making Natsu go wide eyes and making him grinned at the comment._

"_So cool, now I know now that I can beat Erza and Laxus!" Laughing that he can finally beat the two of them._

"_Natsu, time is up, I must leave now." Igneel told him making Natsu eyes widen and put his head down showing he wasn't looking forward his father to leave. "Natsu, no matter where you are, I will be watching over you." Making Natsu smile a bit. "Natsu what are you going to do in this new world you're in?" Natsu had to think a bit before a grin form on his face._

"_Like I always going to do!" Natsu cheerful yelled._

"_And what is that?" _

"_To protect the precious people around me no matter what! Having them smile and laugh will be the things I will cherish the most."_

"_Then cherish them to the fullest Natsu. It's time for me to go Natsu. Remember this, that no matter what you do in life you will always making me proud at you." Igneel told him only to have Natsu gave him a hearty smile and tears flowing down his eyes. "Live on Natsu….." Igneel voices faded in the back ground as Natsu still has tear flowing down his cheek._

"_AH, thank you….. Dad…" Natsu said turning around trying to wake up but before a voice speak again._

"_Oh, and don't forgot to have lots and lots of mates and give me lots and lots of grandchildren Dragons Slayer." Making Natsu trip on his foot and hit the ground face first. Before he could do anything he woke up._

X

Outside of Natsu Mindscape was Grayfia who was just done putting new bandages on Natsu before she would sit back on the chair she noticed tears rolling down his cheeks. Telling her he must be dreaming about something sad, so she went over to his face cutting back on her blush on seeing his peaceful face took out a small napkin and was about to wipe the tears from his eyes. But before that Natsu eyes snap open making her jump in surprise. Natsu was looking around wildly like Happy was before he felt a sharp pain on his stomach that he let out a groan. Finally calming herself she put on an emotionless face and walk up to the side of the bed where Natsu. "You should take it easy I made the pain lessen a little but the pain is still there." Grayfia said in her monotone voice. Making Natsu snap his head toward her.

"Who are you? And why you wearing weird clothes, where am I? But more importantly where's Happy?" Natsu asked while narrowing his eyes on Grayfia, who was unfazed by his glare but had a tic mark on her forehead from him calling her clothes being weird.

"My name is Grayfia Lucifuge. And my clothes is not weird it's a maid outfit. And your little friend is doing fine he's at the Diner hall eating and talking with Lord Lucifer and Lady Gremory, and you're at Gremory territory one of the remaining 34 Devil Clan of the 72 pillars and one of the highest-ranking Devil and families." Grayfia told him while watching him go through mix expression. First he was laughing and then he sighs in relief and then went to in a shock expression.

"DEVILS! Why is devil in this world?" Natsu shouted while pulling on his pink hair.

"Because you are currently in the Underworld." Grayfia stated.

"…." She watches as he was silence for a minute.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….."

**Hello thank for all this views! I love what you guys opinion and that you guys love the first chapter. This chapter was a bit harder trying to set up the right stage for Natsu coming to the world and how Sirzech will take it. I still want to make Grayfia hold her strict personality longer and not make her fall for Natsu quick. But with Sirzech and Lady Gremory she will show little emotion. With Natsu help her emotionless wall will break down. Lol cause Natsu is like that to people.**

**The Harem well you guys gave great idea and will put Kalawarner Yubelluna and Kuroka in the harem but Kuroka will be later in the story. For Kalawarner I think it's a good idea because I don't want Raynare to be the only Fallen Angel that will fall for Natsu. And having both fallen angel and devil fall in love with Natsu might make it diplomacy between the two fraction making Azazel visiting Natsu a lot cause both of them are goofy ball and Sirzech will join to maybe they can go out and fish together sometime with Happy ;).**

**But yeah Natsu will play an important part in the diplomacy.**

**I will follow the story timeline but it's up of course but I won't leave out Isse also.**

**Yubelluna will be kinda hard but not so much because I'm trying to get Natsu into Rias rating game but I don't know how to exactly cause he's going to be in Sirzech peerage. If you guys know tell me and I'll handle the rest! If you wondering how I'll make Natsu do a bet at Raiser. He will accept in because he over confident and think Natsu a low level devil. (No one will know Natsu is Sirzech pawn or part of Gremory family beside Rias peerage and the woman in his harem.**

**Serafell-ehhh I don't know true they both have a childishly personality but I think it will be hard cause of there childishly personality I can't picture her being romantic and she probably think Natsu as a younger brother as well. But I'll see what I can do when the time comes.**

**Also for Natsu peerage I would love to but it will be hard if you guys give me people name and their pieces value then I would gladly give Natsu a peerage but like I said it kinda hard if we don't know who going to be in it. All I can think is **

**Natsu- King**

**Yubelluna queen (Grayfia and Akeno will remain queen in their peerage)**

**That's all I got if you any idea then please share it with me. I would glady accept your help . Also they can be OC character too but you have to give me description of them and their abilities too. Also if you can make sure Natsu have some males in his peerage because Natsu might go crazy without a male in his peerage. **

**Next chapter will show Natsu becoming a devil then Grayfia and Lady Gremory will force him to get lesson and for Natsu to try to run away, and for Natsu to have a drinking contest with Sirzech and Lord Gremory. Oh btw when Natsu drunk he like to snuggle ;) that's right ill make Natsu snuggle with Grayfia no Lemon yet! Only snuggle then for Sirzech to ask Natsu to test his abilities with Tannin the Devil Dragon. He might win or lose who knows. Then for Natsu to get a surprise adoption request by Lord and Lady Gremory to be their son. Sirzech will be so happy that they will have another drinking contest but with Grayfia to take a little sip of alcohol much to everyone horror especially Natsu cause he almost got rape by her. **

**That's the summary for the next chapter pleases review and give me your opinion. Ja Ne.**


	3. Chapter 3

Becoming A Devil Will Lead Into Cuddling

Grayfia was watching Natsu from the corner of the room with an irritation expression on her face. Natsu had been freaking out for the past ten minutes about him being in hell. Of course she try to calm him down but to her effort he she didn't succeed. So she just stood still and hopes that Natsu would die down eventually. _"He must be cute, but he's over- dramatic like Lord Lucifer."_ Grayfia sigh at the thought of Natsu and Sirzech being buddy, buddy. "_Those two might cause more trouble than good especially with those powers of theirs"_ She was brought out of her thought when she heard a thud and looking down she saw Natsu groaning while holding his stomach. "I told you not to move a lot and now you're on the floor." She could hear Natsu mumbling something but couldn't figure it out. She walk over and pull Natsu up from the floor and lead him to the bed, where she sat him down and start putting her hand over his stomach. Feeling a warmth sensation on his stomach, Natsu let out a pleasurable sigh.

"Ah… that feels nice." Closing his eyes to relax more of the warmth but frown when the warmth feeling was gone. He snaps his eyes to see Grayfia standing in front of him with a neutral face.

"I ease the pain for now but it will come back eventually until your fully heal. So please don't go running around with your wound still fresh." Grayfia said as Natsu only nodded his head that he understand. Grayfia walks up the wardrobe and took up fresh pair of clothes and gave it to Natsu. "Please, put this on, Lady Gremory and Lord Lucifer want to speak with you. I will be outside if you need me." She said while walking to the door only to be stop when Natsu calls out to her.

"Hey, where my scarf at!" Natsu roar out and looking around the room for his scarf. "Where is it? Where my scarf that Igneel gave me!" He yelled out again while searching for scarf. Grayfia had a tic mark on her forehead, she just explains to the pink hair young man not to move around. She walks over to the drawer across the bed, open up to find Natsu scarf and hands is to Natsu before walking out the door. "Thank you!" She heard from inside the room. She rubs her forehead trying to stay calm.

A couple of minutes later Natsu walked out wearing an red long sleeve shirt and black trouser with his scarf wrap around his neck like always. Grayfia hate to admit before he's cute in her eyes. Natsu look at Grayfia and saw her staring at him. He walks up to her, while Grayfia was still daydreaming, he came face to face at her, looking into her silver eyes. Feeling someone near her she was led back to reality only to come face to face with Natsu. She let out an 'eep' and took a step back and trying to calm herself. "-cough- please Natsu-san respect my personal space." With her monotone voice but still had a hint of blush on her face.

"Well, you look like you were daydreaming so I thought I got check up on you." Natsu laugh while start walking into the opposite direction.

"Natsu-san you're heading the wrong way, please follow me." Then walk to the opposite direction of him. Only for Natsu to follow her. While they were walking Natsu were looking around in the hallway in amazement. The walls hold tons of painting everywhere; the wall is painted dark red with Victorian style window cover.

"So… cool." Natsu finally blurt out making Grayfia look over her shoulder while raising an eyebrow. They walk for couple of more minute until they found themselves in front of a two door frame. Natsu could smell the food inside the room and starts drooling. He was about to run inside to eat whatever it was inside but was stop when Grayfia pull him by his scarf making him fall back.

"We have to knock before entering and you have to be on your best behavior when speaking to Lady Gremory and Lord Lucifer." Grayfia said letting go of Natsu scarf only for him to dash forward and pushing the door open fiercely and running inside. Grayfia had an annoyed and frustration look on her face from Natsu to not listen to one word she said.

Before Natsu could even follow the smell, Grayfia got Natsu into a headlock. "Oi… let me go I'm starving." He whined.

"You can eat later Natsu, now you have to meet with Lord Lucifer." Grayfia replied forgetting she drop the _san_ suffix.

"But I'm going to die if I don't eat." Having him pout, only for Grayfia to think he looked adorable while he pout.

"No you won't Natsu. Hurry, stop dragging your feet." She feels like she talking too little child rather than a grown young man with a nice body.

X

Sirzech, Happy and Lord and Lady Gremory were having a nice talk well Happy with munching on his fish until they heard arguing across the room. They looked up to see Grayfia and Natsu arguing about something while Grayfia had Natsu in a headlock. Making the three devils raise an eyebrow. While Happy paid no attention to anything but his lovely fish. Sirzech lean in to whisper to his mother and father.

"Oh… I think I found someone perfect for Grayfia-chan over here." Sirzech whisper while chuckling on his future plan. Both Lady and Lord Gremory laugh at their son scheme for his queen. Grayfia and Natsu got near the table while the three devils look at them and smile.

"Hello, Natsu it seems that you're finally awake." Sirzech smile at the young Dragon Slayer. Hearing Natsu name, Happy look up to see Natsu in front of him.

"Natsu! You're okay!" Happy cheers as he ran across the table towards his best friend.

"Ah… glad to see you doing well to buddy." Natsu reply back having a small smile on his face while hugging his little exceed friend.

"Aww look at you too, you guys seem to be like brothers." Lady Gremory smile having both her hands on her cheek.

"Sit down Natsu, you must be hungry for not eating so long, am I right?" Lord Gremory asks only for Natsu to drool by looking at the food. "Come help yourself there plenty of food left."

"Aye! Thanks for the food." Happy and Natsu cheer out, before digging in.

Moments later to everyone shock and to Sirzech amusement Natsu was devouring all the food that was for the table. He was still eating, while the maid and butler brought out more food. Letting out a sigh out telling everyone that he was done eating. "Thank for the food again." Natsu laugh while burping getting a smack on the head by Grayfia. "Ow what was that for." He whined while pouted.

"Show some manners in front of Lord Lucifer and Lady/Lord Gremory." Grayfia said.

"It's fine Grayfia, he has an interesting character we don't mind." Sirzech said. "Hey Natsu let me introduce myself and the others. I'm Sirzech Lucifer, One of the Great Satan that rule the Underworld, over there are my mother and father and next to you we have Grayfia-chan, isn't she cute." Sirzech smile at Grayfia annoying face.

"Yo! I'm Natsu Dragneel" Natsu wave at them giving them his usual smile making the other laugh.

"You look so adorable Natsu-chan; you will look so cute with Grayfia." Lady Gremory giggle as everyone laugh beside Grayfia who face was turning sideways hiding her blush.

"Haha … Thanks. But can I ask you guys a question?" Making everyone raise an eyebrow at Natsu and Happy who was sitting on his shoulder eating a fish.

"Sure what is it?" Sirzech reply.

"Where am I and are you guys really devils?" Natsu question.

"You are in Underworld and inside of Gremory mansion and yes we are devils." Sirzech answer him, as everyone else brought their devils wings out to show them. Making Natsu and Happy eyes wide. They all laugh at Natsu and Happy expression.

"So… cool can you fly like Happy." Natsu ask while Happy brought his wings out. Making everyone stare wide eyes at Happy angel wings.

"Yes we can fly. But can we ask you a question Natsu?" Lord Gremory question making Natsu nod at him. "How does a human like you have a huge amount of magic energy and how did you get here in the Underworld?"

Natsu sigh at this question while ruffling his hair. He knew he was in a whole new world than Earthland that Igneel had told him, so now it's the best way to clear things up. "Well let me say that me and Happy isn't from this world." Making everyone eyes wide. He then started to explain where he came from and where he was part of a mages guild called Fairy Tail. Where the guild is mostly like a family than a guild. Hearing this it make everyone smile at the dragon slayer. He then later explains every details and event that led him to fighting Ancologia where he and Happy sacrifice their life for their friends. Upon hearing this Lady Gremory cried and hugs Happy in a death hug again making everyone laugh, see Happy trying to escape from her hold. Sirzech was amaze on her Natsu took down A Dragon King; he was curiosity on what magic does Natsu got.

"Natsu, I would like to know what kind of magic do you have that was able to slay a Dragon King." Sirzech question making everyone turn toward Natsu also curiosity on his magic abilities. To everyone surprise Happy answer.

"Natsu got Fire Dragon Slayer magic!" Happy cheerfully answer before returning to eat his fish. Everyone eyes widen even Grayfia on what they just heard. Sirzech was over his seat excited.

"I can ignite any part of my body into fire and my magic could kill a Dragon. Back home people call my magic Destructive magic cause a lot of destruction when I use it. I always destroy something hehe…." Natsu said while rubbing the back of his head.

"That very impressive Natsu any other element you can use or only fire?" Sirzech ask eagerly already decided to make Natsu his pawn.

"Uh…. Well kinda yeah… I just receive another element when I enter to this world." Natsu answer.

"Oh, and what is this element you speak of?" Lord Gremory question. Rather answering them Natsu held out his left hand and sparks was appearing before its turn into lighting on his palm of his hand.

"Natsu is now like Laxus a Lighting Dragon Slayer." Happy yelled out.

"I know right, I bet I can beat him now!" Natsu laugh.

"Natsu who teaches you Dragon Slayer magic." Lady Gremory asks.

"My father Igneel! He's the King of the Fire Dragons." Natsu answer making else god smack on what they just heard.

"Aye!" Happy said. Sirzech was so happy that he going to find amazing pawn for his peerage. Grayfia saw Sirzech excitement and could only sigh. Yeah, she would like Natsu to join the peerage but having both of them together would be a pain in the ass. Rubbing her forehead from that thought she look up at Sirzech who was about to speak.

"Natsu, I'm sorry that I can't send you back to your world and I'm truly sorry that you can't see any of your friends and family again. But I can offer you a new family and friends. By no mean that I would replace them in your heart but I would like you to join my peerage." Sirzech said as Lady and Lord Gremory had a smile on their face.

"What's a peerage?" Natsu ask will titling his head to the side."

"You could say it's like your guild it's more like a family." Sirzech said as he saw Natsu smile upon hearing that. He then took out three Maou pawn chest pieces. "Natsu we High ranking devils use Evil Piece, it's where we can turn human into devils and have them join our peerage. It was made after the Great War between the three fraction Angels, Fallen Angels and us Devils. But my and three other Satan pieces are different. Our evil pieces are stronger than regular pieces that high ranking devil has." Natsu nodded as he understands. "I wish to give you these three Maou pawn and for you to join my peerage." Sirzech ask as Natsu eyes widen, hoping Natsu would accept his pieces.

"_Igneel did to me I have to get use to the new world and make friends and family here. Being a devil wouldn't be a bad idea at least I could have a place to call home again. _"Natsu thought before a grin came into his face.

"Do I get to have those cool wings?" He asks making everyone else smile that, Natsu would accept it. Sirzech was even happier that he finally got to use his last three pawns on Natsu.

"Yes, you will get this cool wing too." Sirzech ask, and then he looks over to Grayfia who was staring at Natsu who talking to Lord/Lady Gremory. "Grayfia do you mind teaching Natsu about devils, fallen angels, and angels and teach him how to defend himself against light power.

"If that what you ask Lord Lucifer than I would teach him." Grayfia answer with a bow.

"Well, how about we get started on making you a devil Natsu?" Sirzech ask.

"Aye sir!" Natsu cheer while fist pumping in the air. Sirzech gave Natsu the three pawn pieces and told him he was about to start the ritual. Happy got up from Natsu shoulder and flew toward Lady Gremory who immediately starts squishing him. A giant red magic seal appear below Natsu as Sirzech enchant the words of the ritual. As the three pawn pieces glow on Natsu hand. When Sirzech finish his enchantment he and everyone watch as the three pawn floating in front of Natsu chest, but something made everyone eyes wide beside Happy who has fallen asleep during the ritual. Each of the three pieces turn into a mutation evil pieces but what surprise them the most was that flames, golden flames and lighting engulf in each of the pawn pieces before it sank into Natsu chest. Telling them the ritual was done.

"Lord Lucifer what was that?" Grayfia ask.

"I don't know, but guess like Natsu worth three mutation pieces it would seem." Sirzech said as he smile at his new pawn. "Natsu how do you feel?"

"Woah I feel amazing, my body feels stronger and lighter but it's too bright in here." Natsu said he rub his eyes.

"It's your new Devil powers its stronger because Lord Gremory use his three Maou pawn on you that turn out to be a mutation pieces, he is now your master." Grayfia answer only for Natsu to have a confusion look on his face.

"Grayfia I trust you will teach Natsu about this. In your lesson who knows Natsu might become a Satan one day or become a high ranking devil." Sirzech laugh. "But for now let's drink tonight to celebrate Natsu on becoming a devil!"

"All right! I'm all fire up!" Natsu cheer. Grayfia was about to protest but a hand was place on her shoulder. She turn around only to see Lady Gremory smiling at her and holding a sleeping Happy.

"Let them, they seem to get along quite well it's been a while since Sirzech-chan act like this. Look at them they seem to be having a great time." Grayfia turns back to look at Lord Gremory, Sirzech and Natsu having a drinking contest. While both Natsu and Sirzech put an arm over each other shoulder smiling at each other. "I think Sirzech-chan think of Natsu as a younger brother. I don't mind having Natsu as a son either, it would be fun with him around the family, I bet even Rias-chan would love him too. Now, come let's have some girls time, like we use too shall we?" Grayfia smile at Lady Gremory who smiles back before they walk out of the room to have some time to chit- chat.

X

Several hours has past, Happy was put in bed by Lady Gremory. Both Grayfia and Lady Gremory chatted, but mostly Lady Gremory teasing Grayfia about how she show a lot of emotion when Natsu around and that she might start have feeling for him. This of course made Grayfia blushes harden.

Now both of them are walking back to the Diner Hall to see how the boys were doing. While walking they both continued to talk. "So Grayfia-chan when will you tell Natsu-chan on how you feel." Teasing her son queen. Grayfia had a bit of blush on her cheek.

"I don't like him, yes he's strong and with him around its nice but I have my duties as a maid for the Gremory." Making Lady Gremory roll her eyes

"Grayfia-chan we never intend to make you a maid in our household it was your decision. Our family love you Grayfia-chan, we want you to be happy with someone. that's all and we could tell Natsu will make you happy and probably frustration too but that's all men." Making both women giggle a little at the thought.

"Thank you for your kind advises, Lady Gremory." Grayfia bow to the Lady of Gremory. As the two women walk inside the room they couldn't hold in their laughter.

Inside the room were bottles and bottles of alcohols everywhere in the room. The whole room was a mess. But what make the two ladies laugh was Natsu and Sirzech lying on the floor sleeping while cuddling each other, only with their boxer on. Lady Gremory ran out of the room only to come back a few minutes later with a camera on her hands. She walks up to the sleeping boys and took a picture. Grayfia was laughing in her hands at her kings and her crush cuddling next to each other. "Should we take them to their room?" Grayfia asks.

"Yeah, I'll take my son to his room and you can take Natsu-chan over here to his." Lady Gremory wink at Grayfia making her blush before snapping her finger and Sirzech was now floating on the air and making his way to his room with Lady following behind before waving at Grayfia and telling her 'good night.' Grayfia sigh and walk up to Natsu and was about to do the same thing like her Mistress but had a second thought before pulling him up making him lean onto her shoulder for support before walking to Natsu bedroom.

Finally arriving at Natsu bedroom after numerous stumbling and falling by the two, Grayfia lay Natsu down on his bed. She rub her shoulder to try to get the numb out of it and was about to walk out when she heard something. She turn around to see Natsu had fallen off the bed, sighing she walks up to Natsu and pick him up again and gently put him on the bed.

Grayfia eyes traces down his body from head to toe and back up only to stop at his stomach. She had to admit his body looks delicious with those six packs he got and how his tan skin matches perfectly on him. Making her want to-, shaking her head to clear all the dirty thought she was having on the young pink hair boy. Then her eyes start to lock on Natsu lips. _"It's not bad if it was one tiny kiss right, I can act like it never happen right?" _Grayfia thought before looking around to see Happy sleeping what look like a cat bed before pulling her eyes back at Natsu lips that was now slightly open. Swallow nervously she lean in for a kiss, her heart is beating fast, it feel like it was about to pop out of her chest. She got closer into Natsu lips, now a few inches away from each other she closes her eyes and lean in closer, now she could feel his breathe against her lips making her lick her lips to make it moist for the kiss. _"Just one finally push and then-"_she was cut off by her thought when she suddenly felt someone grab her waist and hug her tightly. Her eyes shot snap open only to see Natsu bear chest and his head under hers as his arm secure tightly around her. Grayfia blush at the contact between her and Natsu and was about to pull away only for her to get push back up to his chest. For the next ten minutes she struggle to get out of his hold. She was the strongest queen damnit and her she is struggling to get out of Natsu hold. Then again she remember Natsu told everyone that he always protected his precious people now matter what, and remembering how Sirzech said his power compare to her and almost near Satan power. She couldn't help but feel safe at his arms for some old reason. Yes, went in many battles and face death countless of time she is fear by fallen angels and devils also. She doesn't need to be protected by anyone because she is Sirzech Lucifer strongest queen in the Underworld. But why does she feel safe around these man arms that hold so much warmth, love and caring and protection? _"Maybe this is love is like that Lady Gremory spoke about?"_ Grayfia thought before pushing the thought behind her head, and snapping her finger how maid outfit disappear and folded neatly on top of the draw leaving her with her panties on having her D size cup push against Natsu chest. She nuzzles even closer towards his chest and drifted to sleep.

Few hours later the door open into Natsu room and a figure snuck into on her tippy toe was none other then Lady Gremory with a camera in her hand. She giggles in her hand and walks into Natsu bed stand and took numerous of picture of them snuggling before leaving the room.

X

Natsu groaned at the massive hangover he received last night. All he remember was, that he and Sirzech was having a drinking contest and then later dancing around, after that was all blacked out. This is the second time he ever had blacked out while having a drinking contest. The first was when Cana challenged him into a drinking contest, where he woke up hanging upside down outside of the guild building.

He slowly opened his eyes, turning his head to the left he saw Happy snoring in the corner of the room. He was about to move his arms to stretch them but only to find out he couldn't move them. Suddenly he felt something squishing in his hand, getting curiosity the best out of him he squeeze it tighter only for something to make a noise. He squeeze again only for the sound to get louder. He took the blanket off, of him and what he saw made him pale and sweat. They by his side was Grayfia snoring lightly holding his arm near her breast. He thought her snoring was cute but snaps that thought away. He was freaking out that he might had sex with Grayfia last night while he was drunk. He was scared shitless. He heard stories from Erza that girls will rip guys' ball after having sex, scaring the shit out of him and Gray when they were younger. Not wanting to lose his jewelry he tried to remove his arm from her grasp but only getting the silver hair queen to roll over on top of him with her arms wrapped around him, and with her breast on his chest. Natsu was about to throw her off of him but was too scared to even move at this point. He tried to look around for something to help him and his eyes land on Happy.

"_Happy…. Wake up."_ Natsu whisper but the exceed didn't wake up. "_Happy wake up dammit." _He whisper a little louder and still didn't wake the exceed up. Getting annoyed by his best friend, Natsu reaching over to the small table near the bed and grab a book before throwing it at the exceed making him fall off the bed. Hearing a thud hit the floor, he saw Happy floating in the air rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"What is it Natsu." Happy asked.

"_Shh… keep it down and help me over here."_ Natsu whispered. Now fully awake, Happy saw Natsu and Grayfia naked.

"NATSU! What have you done! You're going to lose your jewelry!" Happy yelled out making Natsu pale when Grayfia shuffle on top of him.

"_Happy be quiet we don't want to wake her up will you?"_ Natsu whisper to Happy only for the exceed to cover his mouth with both his paws. Sighing in relief Natsu told Happy to help him out. Happy nodded and floating over toward the two bodies, before they heard someone slamming the door open.

"Good morning Natsu-kun it's time to wake up!" Standing at the door way with a big smile on his face was none other than Natsu king, Sirzech. "It's time for your lesson Nats-"Sirzech stop midsentence and look over where Natsu should be, but to his surprise he found Grayfia and Natsu both naked and up against each other. With a big smile on his face, he out of the room and came back in with a camera on his hand and took a picture of the situation. "My, my Natsu-kun I never knew you already tame my Queen." Sirzech cheerfully said while laughing.

"Wait, it's not what you think I don't remember anything!" Natsu shouted back. Sirzech has an amused smile on his face, so he decided to start teasing his new pawn.

"Oh, you don't remember making love with her. Oh, here I thought you guys will get along, oh how sad." Fake tears falling from his eyes. Making Happy join in with Sirzech too as he landed on Sirzech shoulder crying too. "Don't you think this is bad Happy? That Natsu don't remember his first time?"

"A-Aye!" Happy faking his sob. As they continue their dramatic performance Natsu grew tic marks all over his head. Before his frustration take over him.

"WILL YOU GUYS CUT IT OUT ALREADY AND HELP ME?" Natsu yelled at them. Making the Satan and Happy giggle like school girls.

"Oops I think we got him angry, Ne Happy?" Sirzech laughed.

"Aye!" Happy continue to laugh.

"Once I get out of here I'm going to ki…" Natsu stop talking when he felt movement on his chest. Looking down he saw Grayfia eyes are slightly open, sitting up on his lap she let out a yawn while stretching her arms making her D-cups breast bounce up and down making Natsu blush on the view. Once she was done she look down to see Natsu, who has a tiny blush on his face. They both saw a bright flash, turning to where the flash came from they saw Sirzech and Happy giggle like school girls as Sirzech show Happy the picture.

_They liiiiikes each other." _Happy rolling his tongue only for Sirzech to laugh even harder. Finally connect the dots on the situation Grayfia finally realized what was going on. Both Happy and Sirzech stop laughing when they felt a demonic power increasing. Looking up they saw darks aura around Grayfia as her eyes are shadow by her bangs.

"Un…un….un..." Grayfia mumbled.

"Wait! Grayfia-chan it's just a joke see me and Happy were having fun, right Happy?" Sirzech sweating bullets by his Queen dark aura.

"A-A-Aye!" Happy stuttered.

"UN-UN-UNFORGIVEABLE!" Grayfia roar making Sirzech step back as Happy hid behind his hair.

"Wait! I can expla-." He never finishes his sentence as Grayfia push her hands out and a magic circle appears and froze the both of in ice. After completely froze the two she then looked down at Natsu who was sweating bullets.

"You will forget everything that happen here, do I make myself clear. Grayfia demanded as her voice holds authority and as her glare hardens at him, making him thinks she just like Erza.

"A-Aye!" Natsu finally squeak out.

"Good, now get dress and head to the Diner hall for breakfast." She said in her monotone voice while getting off his lap and getting dress. "Oh, and bring these two idiots with you." She said as she made her way out of the room, as Natsu nodding his head repeatedly.

X

"I'm bored." Natsu said as he slams his head on the table. As Happy does his daily 'aye'.

"Natsu, pay attention, you have to learn about devils history and politics." Grayfia sigh as she rubs her forehead. For the past week Grayfia was trying to teach Natsu on hor to be a proper devil. It was hell, she and the rest of the Gremory household servant has to chase Natsu and Happy down for their daily lesson. It was chaos, he been here for two weeks and he already able to hide from the entire Gremory servant. Lucky for Grayfia that she found Natsu and Happy and froze them before they could run away. "You have to learn this, as being Lord Lucifer pawn you have to be knowledgeable as well then strength or you will embarrass Lord Lucifer."

"Can we learn some new magic? Or can we have a test fly again I still can't land." Natsu asked with his head still on the table.

"You already learn the necessary magic to defend yourself from light power; you will practice flying after today lesson is over." Grayfia said as Natsu groan. "Natsu tell me about Fallen Angels?"

"Um, they the one that has black wings, and um… they also use light energy too, um, that's all I remember." Natsu scratch the back of his head nervously. Grayfia can only sigh on this. He only remembers the things he wants to remember, she could only imagine why she like the idiot of a Dragon Slayer.

"Yes, but you also must remember that they-." She was cut off as the room door was open and Sirzech and his mother enter the study room.

"How's Natsu-kun lesson going Grayfia-chan? Sirzech asked. Sirzech has been visiting Natsu lesson every day. Natsu and Sirzech have been getting along quite well. He would treat Natsu like a younger brother and sometime take him on his Satan duties. Even after lesson, when Sirzech and Natsu and Happy have free time they would hang out often, making Grayfia work harder. She could handle Sirzech but she doubt she could handle Sirzech and Natsu together even with Happy.

"He only remembers the things he want to Lord Lucifer it will take some time before he will be knowledgeable." Grayfia state.

"Well if you would teach better then maybe I would learn." Natsu said with a smirk on his face, but it was quickly remove and was replace with a nervous smile when he saw Grayfia glare at him, her glare remind him to much about Erza.

"I'm sure Grayfia-chan is trying Natsu-kun but I need Grayfia to come with me, we have a meeting to attend too." Sirzech said.

"Yes Lord Lucifer, Natsu we will resume the lesson when I get back." Grayfia said.

"No, need Grayfia-chan I will take care of Natsu-chan lesson, I'm sure he will learn a lot today." Lady Gremory said.

"Sorry for troubling you." Grayfia bow, making Lady Gremory wave her off and telling her it's nothing.

"Well we heading out, when we get back we could hangout Natsu and Happy." Sirzech smiled.

"Aye." Both said in together. As Sirzech and Grayfia bid them a goodbye as a summoning circle appears on the floor and both disappear from sight. "Yeah let's go training!" Natsu declare.

"Aye." As they was about to run out the door they were pull back by Lady Gremory, who has a sweet smile on her face.

"I don't think so Natsu-chan, Happy but before you leave this room today I have to shove every lesson Grayfia went over into your brain." She said as her sweet smile was replace by an evil smirk that made both Natsu and Happy feel uneasy. "Now then…" She said as she snap her finger and metal chains was wrapping around Happy and Natsu onto the chair. "Now let the lessons begin." Natsu and Happy could see the glint on her eyes, as they was about to go through hell."

"HELP!" Can be heard throughout the mansion as Natsu and Happy started their lesson.

X

Grayfia has return from the meeting and raised an eyebrow on what she saw. There was Natsu and Happy on the corner of the room with their knees press onto their chess as they rock back and forth, while mumble something about a demon. She look over to Lady Gremory who was filing her nails while leaning into the table, she look over to Grayfia a wave.

"Hi, Grayfia how's the meeting go?" She asked.

"Well, only mentioning Fallen Angel recently activity." Grayfia state. "Um... Lady Gremory what happen to Natsu and Happy while I was gone?" She asked

"Oh I taught them things they should know about devils that's all, I doubt they will give you trouble for now on. Isn't that right boys?" She simply question Natsu and Happy.

"A-Aye" They both said. As Grayfia quickly bow to Lady Gremory.

"Thank you so much, how I can repay you Lady Gremory." Grayfia said as her head still on a bow position.

"Hmmm." Lady Gremory put a finger under her chin and went into a thinking pose before she came up with a great idea before she smile. "Hmm… they is one thing you could do for me Grayfia-chan."

"And what is it my lady?" Lady Gremory leaned in and whisper to Grayfia ears.

"Tell Natsu-chan how you feel, I know he could be an idiot sometime and really dense but I've notice he always look at you with soft eyes." She said as Grayfia eyes widen. "But I don't think he knows what love is, so it's up to you to teach him." She winks at Grayfia before walking out the room. Leaving a heavy blush Grayfia and a horror Natsu and Happy.

Finally pulling herself together she looks over at Natsu and Happy who was still rocking back and forth. She sighs again. "_This is going to be one long month." _She thought before making her way toward them.

**Hey guys sorry, about this chapter I split the summary in half so next chapter, Natsu will mature a lot but still can be an idiot sometime with Sirzech. He's also going to fight Tannin The former Dragon King. And more Natsu and Grayfia alone time ;)**

**Also I want to thanks AstralJean for helping plot for the future chapters.**

**With his help I decided to add a OC character, We called her Rosa she will be Raiser Twin Sister her character will be unique she will act like Erza toward Riaser and act all flirty with Natsu.**

**Well please review when you're done reading it help a lot when I hear your guys opinion. Ja Ne! **


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu Dragneel Gremory

A month has passed, since Natsu and Happy enter the Underworld. A very frustration month for Grayfia, as she has to teach Natsu how to be a proper devil, and the history of the Great War between the three fractions. It was a frustrate job for Grayfia but always a unique job as well, during the month she has been with Natsu she started to show a lot of emotion, true most of the emotion was annoyance, irritation, but she been looking forward to every lesson just to spend time with Natsu.

During the past month Natsu had greatly matured and smarten up. Sure he can still be loud and an idiot sometime but that just who he is. Natsu right now is calm, not so much hot head like he used to be but he is still dense as ever. Grayfia was a little annoyed on how dense he is, even Lady Gremory made Grayfia move into Natsu room, she even sleep naked every night but yet Natsu just thought that how she sleep. Of course Natsu seen girls naked before, he used to take bath with Erza much to his protest and he often seen Lucy naked too. Happy even stated the '_she liiiiikes you.' _Tease but Natsu paid no attention. Happy even got Sirzech to start saying that with his tongue rolling on the _'liiikes'_ , and they kept on teasing her, that ending them to be frozen to stiff.

While Natsu was living in the Gremory mansion every day was a fun day, Lady Gremory would often help teach Natsu alongside with Grayfia much to his horror by her teaching ways. She would punish him if he answer any question wrong, she reminded him of Erza and Mira sometime. That how Natsu had becoming smarter these past month. Sirzech, Happy and Natsu had really hit it off the past month. You will often find them together hanging out whenever they had a chance. Sirzech even got Natsu to call him Nii-san, much to his delight. Grayfia would often scold them for being childish and for giving her headache. Right now Grayfia and Natsu are out back learning how to fly with his devil wings as Lady Gremory sat on a chair and Happy happily munching on a fish.

Right now, you can see Natsu and Grayfia flying next to each other as Natsu start getting the hang of flying. Grayfia watch from the corner of her eyes to see Natsu having fun flying. "You're doing great Natsu keep it up." She praises him.

"Ha, really? I guess because I got a good teacher." Natsu said giving her his goofy smile while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Grayfia blush when he praises her, when Natsu saw her cheek getting red, being dense as ever he thought she was sick. "Ne, Grayfia-chan are you sick? You're turning red." He asks with a concern look on his face making Grayfia blush even more.

"I'm fine Natsu, it nothing really." She said as she maintained her appearance as the strongest queen. With no one around she will act totally different from the Strongest Queen in the Underworld, into a regular young woman who has a crush.

Down at the ground Lady Gremory squeals as she was watching them through a binocular. "Look at them aren't they cute together Happy?" She asked the little exceed.

"Aye!" Happy said while going back to eating his fish.

"When do you think those to going to hit it off?" A voice rang out behind them as Lady Gremory turned around to see her son walking up to her.

"Sirzech-chan what you doing here shouldn't you be on your duties as Lucifer?" Raising an eyebrow at her son, making him laugh nervously. "Well?" She asked again furrowing her eyes.

"Well, no the meeting was over and everything is going well with the other Satan, so I came home to pick up Natsu." Sirzech said nervously, despite him being the strongest Satan he still scared of his mom.

"Oh and where are you guys going?" She asked as her curiosity reached her peak.

"I was planning on testing Natsu abilities before sending him to live in the human realm to get a better grasp of this world, plus recently a lot of Fallen Angels are on the move where Rias and her peerage currently living in. While going to school and getting used to how human interact he will keep an eye out for Fallen Angels movement. Despite that I trust my little sister and her peerage. With Natsu I'll send Grayfia as well to keep Natsu from going overboard." Sirzech answer hiding most of the other reason he's sending the two to the human realm.

"I understand, so who is he going to test on his abilities on?" Lady Gremory asked.

"I was planning on taking him to Tannin the former Dragon King. Since his power is rival us Satan and Natsu shows great potential on being one in the future. With his power I have no doubt he will becoming a high class devil soon." Sirzech answer only for Lady Gremory to nod at her son statement.

"Am I going to?" Happy asked.

"Of course you can Happy" Sirzech patted the little exceed head. "Natsu, Grayfia-chan can I have moment please?" Sirzech yelled out to them, making them turn around to see Sirzech calling out to them. As Grayfia descended down from the air to land, Natsu on the other hand came crashing down into a tree. Everyone winced at where he had landed.

"Oww, that hurts." Natsu whined. Grayfia made her way toward Natsu and offer her hand for Natsu to take. "Thank you Grayfia-chan." He said as he pulls himself off the ground.

"It's nothing." She said as they two made their way toward Sirzech as Lady Gremory was behind him hugging Happy. Grayfia bow to both of them. "How may I help Lord Lucifer?" She asked.

"Nothing, I'm just here to take Natsu to test his abilities." He said

"All right! I haven't had a good fight over a month. Who am I fighting? Is it you Nii-san or Grayfia-chan or even both of you in the same time?" Natsu asked as he punches the air with sparkles in his eyes. Making Grayfia whack him in the head earning a laughter from the others and Grayfia annoyance.

"Haha someday Natsu but right now I'm taking you to someone who power rival us Satan." Making Natsu excited for the fight and for Grayfia to raise an eyebrow.

"If I may ask Lord Lucifer, who is Natsu facing?" Grayfia asked.

"Oh he's fighting Tannin the former Dragon king." He said making Grayfia grasp, and Natsu jumping up and down in joy.

"Truly he isn't ready, despite his magic energy being on par with mine or even higher facing a Former Dragon King is outrage." With concern in her voice for her crush.

"I'm sure Natsu can handle it, he did take one down before he got here. Sirzech said trying to ease his queen worries. "So Natsu are you up to it?"

"I'm all fire up!" Natsu exclaim while engulfing both arm in fire.

"Aye!" Happy cheered on Lady Gremory arms.

X

Deep in mountains in the Underworld a summoning circle appears, and out came Natsu, Grayfia, Sirzech and Happy. "Where are we?" Happy question as he sat on Natsu shoulder.

"Tannin-sama lives in the mountains." Grayfia answer.

"Well he is a Dragon after all." Natsu laughed.

"Well then should we get started?" Sirzech smile as he receives three nods. Tannin-san please come out we have a favor to ask you!" Sirzech yelled out as his voice echoed throughout the mountains. They waiting and waiting until they heard a loud flapping sounds coming from behind the mountains. As the sounds grew louder they can see a giant purple Dragon headed towards them, until the Dragon land on top of a mountain looking down.

"**OH…. Sirzech what can I do for the leader of the Four Great Satan and his queen that came all the way into my territory?" **Tannin asks looking down at the three devils and exceed. **"Oh and you brought a guests." **Looking down at the pink hair devil.

"Tannin its honor to meet you." Sirzech bow slightly at the Former Dragon King. "But I came to ask for a favor."

"**A favor you say? And what might this favor be?" **The Dragon raise an eyebrow as his curiosity got to him. You don't get ask for a favor from one of the Satan often these days.

"I like to introduce to you; my new pawn over here, his name is Natsu Dragneel. I ask for you to test his abilities." Sirzech pointed to the pink hair young man. Tannin looked over at the young man again before he erupts into laughter.

"Oi, what's so funny lizard head!" Natsu shouted at the laughing Dragon.

"**You expect me to fight your pawn Sirzech? True his power matches your Queen over there but he's still a thousand years too early to even land a hit on me. **Tannin laughed as Sirzech sigh and for Natsu eyes to start to twitch.

"What the fuck you mean I'm a thousand years to early I slay a Dragon King already before I became a devil! Tell me that I'm still too early to beat the crap out of you now!" Natsu yelled as a smirk appear on his face. Tannin stopped laughing and looks at Natsu with wide eyes before looking at Sirzech and Grayfia as they nodded to confirm that he was telling the truth.

"Natsu over here and his buddy Happy came from a different dimension before he arrives here a month ago. When we arrives at the area where we found him unconscious and the Dragon dead." Grayfia answer.

"Aye! Natsu magic is Dragon Slayer magic, where we came from." Happy cheer out.

"**Dragon Slayer huh? Haven't heard of one, this is interesting." **Looking done at the boy again. "**Tell me young one who taught you Dragon Slayer magic you speak of?"**

"My dad Igneel, King of the Fire Dragon." Natsu cheerfully spoke out. Tannin eyes widen before being to laugh again. "Oi what's so funny, huh?" Pointing a finger at the laughing Dragon.

**A Dragon that teaches Dragon Slayer magic huh? How interesting, fine Sirzech I'll accept your favor." **Tannin exclaim. As Sirzech bow slightly and look toward at Natsu who was getting warm up.

"You ready Natsu?" Sirzech asked as Natsu gave him his usual goofy smile.

"You bet!" He yelled out.

"Well then we will be off in the distance to watch your fight, good luck." Sirzech smile as a summoning circle appear beneath him and Grayfia who was holding Happy.

"Good luck Natsu!" Happy cheer for his best friend. But what shock him and Sirzech the most was that Grayfia walked up to Natsu and gave him a peck on the cheek. Making his eyes widen and for him to blush a little.

"That's for a good luck." She smiles before return to the magic circle.

"T-Thanks." Natsu stuttered out.

"_They liiiikes each other." _Sirzech and Happy said rolling their tongue. Only to get punch on the head by Grayfia.

"Good luck Natsu." Sirzech wave over at Natsu before the circle engulf them into a different location. Natsu turn his attention back at Tannin who was looking down at Natsu.

"**Ready, kid?" **Tannin asked. As Natsu devils wings appear behind his back as he was lift up in the air, now facing Tannin with a big grinned.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu proclaim as Tannin grew a giant smile as well.

"**I like you kid, now come!" **Tannin said as he let out a big roar. Natsu already on the move as he flies straight forward Tannin, with his fist engulf of fire. He was going in for a punch but was force to dodge a Tannin tail that was aiming from him from his left. Natsu then flew straight up now above Tannin as both his hand engulf in flames.

"With the flames on left and the flames on my right, when you combine them together…. **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**" As the giant Fireball grew larger and larger until Natsu threw it down toward the mountain where Tannin was located. A big explosion was heard throughout the mountains as Sirzech, Grayfia look at the explosion from far away with awe and amazement.

"That's some destructive power he got and it was only his first attack." Sirzech said as he watch the smoke died down. Grayfia could only nod in response as she was amaze at Natsu power.

Back with Natsu, as he watch the spot where he threw the giant fireball until something shot up in the air above him. When he looks up he saw Tannin with his wings spread out wide floating above. "**That some power you got there kid, if I haven't dodge it I might be burn into crisp."** Tannin chuckle. "**Shall we continue?"**

"Lets!" Natsu reply back as Natsu flew toward Tannin once again. "**Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!**" Natsu roar out as his hand lit ablaze as he swipes at Tannin only for the Dragon to block it with his wings. Natsu was about to follow up with the attack but Tannin head-butted Natsu head making him crash down into the forest breaking trees behind him. As Natsu finally stop crashing and look up at Tannin with wide eyes before it turn into a grin, as Tannin roar out fire from his mouth that is now heading toward Natsu before the whole forest was caught on fire.

"**I think I over did it a little?" **Tannin said to himself. As he look down at the now flaming forest.

X

"NATSU!" Grayfia said in concern for Natsu. She was about to teleport over there but Happy spread his wings in front of them with a grin on his face.

"Fire doesn't work on Natsu." Happy said as they turn their head toward the burning forest. Before they could hear slurping noises coming from the burning woods as their eyes widen when all the fire was pulled into Natsu mouth. "Natsu is a Fire and Lighting Dragon Slayer so that means that he can eat fire and lighting to power up." As he said that both Grayfia and Sirzech stare in amazement.

"I knew it making him my pawn was a great idea." Sirzech proclaim.

X

Back with Tannin, he was staring down at the spot where Natsu was before he was in shock on what he just saw. Natsu was standing in the middle of the burning forest slurping up all the flames before wiping his face. "Thank you for the meal, now I'm all fire up." Natsu yelled as his body engulf in flames as he flew straight toward Tannin. But he had to mane rover himself in the air from getting hit by Tannin wings and tail. Finally reach his face Natsu cock his flaming fist "**Fire Dragon's Iron First:**" he cock his fist back before punching Tannin square on the face making the Dragon flew back a little.

"**How many years has anyone landed a hit on me? Kid your tough I give you that but now let's get serious shall we?" **Tannin grinned widen before slapping Natsu down with his wings. Before Natsu could even get up Tannin tails swoop down and hit him square on the face before sending flying straight toward the mountain making Natsu cough up blood. He look up to see Tannin claw was about to reach him, thinking fast he dove down to avoid getting shredded to pieces.

"_Damn for a big ass Dragon he's fucking fast. Fuck, I can't get close to him without getting my ass handed it to me. Maybe I should use Dragon Force? Nah I'm not trying to kill him, Lighting Flame Mode? Na, I can't keep relaying on that… What are they left… think Natsu, think you've gotten smarter you can think of something? Something that can make you fast."_ Natsu was pondering in his thought before a light bulb appears on top of his head "Lighting!" Natsu shouted finally realizing on how to get close to Tannin. "But I'm still working on that element, it take a lot out of me but it's worth a try." Natsu said to himself has he made his way toward Tannin.

"**Kid, give up your strong but your still too early to defeat me!"** Tannin laugh but soon stop when he notice that Natsu was grinning at him.

"If, they one thing you must know about me is that Fairy Tail mage never give up!" With that Natsu disappear in a flash of lighting and reappear in front of Tannin "Give me your Strength LAXUS! **Lighting Dragon's Lighting Punch:**" with that Natsu hand engulf in lighting as he punch Tannin right at his cheek. "I'm not done yet!" As he said that the clear sky was now cover in dark clouds as lighting and thunder was heard miles away.

X

"What is he doing?" Grayfia asked as she clouds forming around the area where Natsu at.

"I don't know, I never seen Natsu using Lighting Dragon Slayer magic before, but it going to be bad." Said a worried Happy.

"Why, what will happen?" Grayfia ask as she grew more concern at Natsu.

"Natsu, isn't used to Lighting magic yet so when he uses it he will end up using all his magic." Happy said.

"We should end the match after this then." Sirzech said not taking his eyes away from the battle.

X

"**Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Lighting Dragon's Thunder Palace's**!" Natsu shouted as lighting above them crashing down at the area where Tannin had been before a huge explosion erupts. Having no more magic left in him Natsu body dive toward the ground. Closing his eyes and mentally bracing himself to meet the hard ground, but that never came as he landed on something soft and squishy. Reaching up to feel the softness he heard an 'eep' sound. Opening his eyes slightly he saw Grayfia looking down at him blushing madly before he felt something hit him on top of the head before he drift in to unconscious.

"Was that necessary?" Sirzech asked as he and Happy appear from the circle.

"Well, no but touch my breast." She mumbles the last part. Sirzech heard and laugh his ass off until he look over the smoke where Tannin should be in. "Do you think Tannin-sama survived that attack?"

"He should I doubt he died that easily." Sirzech reply. When the smoke was started to clear everyone stared in wide eyes at what they saw on the ground was now a crater. It's not as big as the one that they found Natsu in but it was big.

"**If I got hit with that I might not make it out alive." **Tannin sighs in relief as he descended down from the sky. His left wings are burn from the Lighting strike as he land near the group. "**That boy shows incredible power to harm me like this he has a lot of potential to become a high ranking devil maybe a Satan." **

"Natsu is truly incredible; sorry for your injury I will have my Queen heal you." Sirzech bow slightly.

"**No it's fine I haven't had a good battle for a long time. I enjoy myself and I bet he did too." **Tannin said as he laid down on the ground watching Grayfia healing Natsu injuries.

"Well then we be going, to get Natsu patch up, again sorry for the trouble we cause you, I will repay you if anything." Sirzech bow again.

"**It's fine I had fun, tell the boy if he need a good fight again, just come to me." **Tannin laughs.

"I'm sure he will, well then I bid you farewell." With that said, the groups disappear from the magic circle.

"**Natsu Dragneel huh? He truly is something else."** Tannin laughs to himself.

X

Waking up the next day after his fight with the Former Dragon King, Natsu sat up and check over his body for any kind of injuries but to his surprise he didn't find anything. He suspect that Grayfia had heal him while he was unconscious , looking to his left his eyes widen slightly as he saw a naked Grayfia sleeping beside him making blush on those D-cup breast. Despite her sleeping with him naked for the past month he still surprise on the view he saw every morning. He thought Grayfia was weird like Lucy being naked while sleeping but soon found out that some female devils sleep naked. While pondering he was brought out of his thought when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Natsu said as he saw a brown hair maid walk in.

"Lady and Lord Gremory request you to come to the Diner Hall when you're ready with Grayfia-sama." She said as she bowed slightly and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Natsu could only sigh and look over at the sleeping Grayfia before nudging her to wake up, but he was unsuccessful. He nudges her again but to his surprise she punch him square in the nose making him fall off the bed and landing on the floor with a thud. "OW… she punched me." Natsu whine while picking himself up and sitting back on the bed. Natsu was now pondering on how to wake up Grayfia, but not long until he remembers what Sirzech had told him on how to wake up girls.

X

_Flashback_

_Sirzech and Natsu were in Sirzech office as he was done doing his paperwork. So he decided to have a chat with his new pawn. "So Natsu, how's sleeping with Grayfia-chan feel?" Sirzech laugh as he saw Natsu spit out his drink._

"_W-What do you mean how I feel…? Um she weird." Natsu reply taking another sip of his drink._

"_Oh? How so?"_

"_I don't know she sleep naked all the time and sometime she wake me up to early or I have to wake her up and that a pain in the ass." Natsu reply making the Satan smile on what he heard._

"_Well, Natsu most female devil sleeps naked in this world. And do you want to know how to wake her up easy? Sirzech had to bit back a smirk when he saw sparkles in Natsu eyes as he nodding repeatedly. "Come closer I'll tell you." He motion for Natsu to come closer as he whispers something in his ear making Natsu blush hard._

X

Remembering what Sirzech told him a tint blush cover his cheek as he look down at the sleeping Grayfia before he gulp nervously. _"Here goes nothing." _He thought as he bent down over the sleeping silver hair woman. Leaning down to her face his blush grew redder as he grew closer. Natsu was nervous hella nervous, he never kiss a girl before. Leaning down as they were inches apart Natsu close his eyes and press his lips onto hers, her lips was soft and moist, Natsu doesn't know why but he actually started to like the feeling of kissing. He soon was brought out of his thought when he felt her lips press against his as her tongue slip into his mouth, snapping his eyes opening he saw Grayfia kissing him as her arm made its way behind Natsu neck as she pull him down for a deeper kiss.

X

Grayfia was having a nice dream until she felt something touching her lips. She then opening her eyes and was stunned on what she saw in front of her. It was Natsu above her kissing her right on the lips, she was about to punish him for kissing her in her sleep but soon melt into his warm lips. Having the feeling of his lips take over her she closed her eyes again and kiss him back. She felt him hesitant for a second but return the kiss. Feeling bold she slips her tongue inside Natsu mouth exploring it. She then wrapped her tongue around his. She then felt his tongue response back by wrapping his tongue around her, so now both their tongue fighting for dominance. She moan into the kiss as she put her arm around his neck and pull him down to deepened the kiss.

A moment later both had to separate to catch their breath, both breathe heavy as they look into each other eyes. Both were blushing at the little make out section they just did as both of them was in their own thought. "_Oh man, now of done it this time if I survive after this I'm going to kill Nii-san." _Natsu thought as he looked at the blushing Grayfia. _"But she is pretty though… what are you thinking Natsu, now is not the time to think like that._" Finally gathering his thought together he finally spoke up.

"The other is waiting for us at the Diner Hall maybe we should head there now." Natsu suggested.

"H-hai." That's all Grayfia can say as she was still shock on what just happen a moment ago. Natsu got off her as they both got out of bed and got dress, silence overwhelm the room as both doesn't have anything to say to each other.

As the two made their way to the Diner Hall in awkward silence they both kept their mouth shut. Natsu having enough of the tense atmosphere he finally spoke up "Ahh, I wonder what they want this early in the morning don't you agree Grayfia-chan?" As he chuckle nervously while rubbing the back of his sheepishly.

"I-I don't know but it must be really important." Grayfia spoke out looking at the ground as they both kept walking. Finally reaching the diner hall they both enter and saw Sirzech and Lord/Lady Gremory sitting as Happy was hugged to death by Lady Gremory. Sirzech was first to noticed the two presence as he saw both of them blushing and already knew that Natsu took his advice he let out a laugh making Lord and Lady raise an eyebrow.

"Good morning Natsu and Grayfia-chan hope both of you had a good morning." Sirzech smile as he saw both of them turn their head to the side trying to hide their blushing.

"Morning Lord Lucifer and Lord/Lady Gremory." Grayfia gave them a bow as they both say good morning back.

"So? What is this about?" Cutting to the chase as Natsu sat down in the chair and Grayfia made her way behind Sirzech.

"Well you see Natsu-chan, my husband and son and I all decided something really important the other day." Lady Gremory said with a sweet smile on her face.

"What does it have to do with Natsu?" Happy said as he trying to catch his breath.

"Well as you can see, the Gremory family is a pure-blood devil with the other 34 remaining devil clans of the 72 Pillars and it's very rare for us to make babies so that why we have peerage. But you already a pawn for Sirzech, but we came into a conclusion." Lord Gremory smile at Natsu who was curious on what they headed with this.

"To make it short Natsu we the Gremory family decided to adopt you into our family." Sirzech said as both Grayfia and Natsu eyes widen on what he just said.

"But Lord Lucifer it very rare for a high class devil family to adopt someone into the family." What should we do if the other devils look down on us?"

"Then let them, Natsu-chan prove to be powerful than any high class devil and with his destructive magic like ours, our family will grow stronger. Plus me and my husband already see him like a son anyway right honey?" Lady Gremory asked her husband.

"Of course, the Gremory family never discriminate any devils even if there were reincarnated. Of course I see Natsu as a son I need some new competition in golf." Lord Gremory laughed.

"So Natsu it's up to you if you want to join our family, what do you say?" Sirzech asked as he was hoping for him to accept the proposal. They watch as Natsu didn't say anything first for a couple of minutes before they saw him smile, not his goofy smile that everyone love but a heartwarming smile that no one saw before, well not in this world.

"Ah, thank you for letting me join your awesome family." Natsu said softly as tears flowing down his eyes. Making Lady Gremory dive over the table and start hugging Natsu to death saying how cute he is. Natsu didn't complain at all as he remember these feeling, the feeling he felt when he was with Fairy Tail and that everyone look out for each other and never turn down each other down. The feeling he thought he lost when he left his own world. _"Family huh? That sounds nice." _He thought.

"Welcome to the family little brother." Sirzech cheerfully said. "But I also like to discuss two things with you." Switching his tone into seriousness as Lady Gremory stop hugging him and for Natsu to look at him with a serious look.

"What is it?" He asked.

"First, is that your now a high class devil from the Gremory Family and the second son of mother and father, and every High class devil have their own peerage." Sirzech said as Natsu nodded his head telling him he understands. "So, Natsu although your in my peerage you also have to opinion to start your own peerage." He saw Natsu eyes widen slightly before he continues. "So what do you say Natsu do you want to start your own peerage?" They watch once again for Natsu to go silent as Happy now sitting on his shoulder. They expect to him to accept right off the bat but were the surprise on his answer.

"No, not yet I still don't know a lot about this world and I don't think I'm responsible for a peerage yet." Natsu said shocking everyone, they all thought he mature greatly the past month. Grayfia was proud of herself as she was the one that made Natsu mature with the punishment that Lady Gremory gave them.

"Aye, Natsu might pick up random people from the street." Happy said as everyone laugh making Natsu glance over to his best friend with an irritation expression.

"What was that Happy?" Natsu yelled at his little exceed friend. Everyone watch as Natsu and Happy having a argument, making Grayfia sigh but a small smile appear on her face even if Natsu mature he will still be the same old idiot Natsu that everyone love.

"Well, then when the times comes Natsu, come just tell me and I will make it happen." Sirzech smile before his face return into a seriousness. 'Natsu do you remember that I told you Fallen Angels had been moving around recently."

"Yeah, you think that they are planning something?" Natsu asked as Sirzech only shrugged.

"We don't know but they been moving around Rias territory we think they must be up to something. As you know Rias your new little sister live in the human realm with her peerage. She and Sona Sitri another heiress of the Sitri Clan live in the same town as where the Fallen Angels is recently on the move."

"So what does it have to do with Natsu?" Happy questioned as he tilted his head, making Lady Gremory hugged him again. "Can't breathe help me Natsu."

"Um… mom Happy can't breathe." Natsu said he called Lady Gremory mom, he doesn't know why but it felt right. Lady Gremory let go of Happy as he landed on the table on his back breathing heavy. Making everyone laugh at the exceed action.

"It has a lot to do with Natsu. I want Natsu to live in the human realm also to get a better grasp of the world he is living in he will be attended the same school as Rias-chan so he can learn about to the world. I know Rias and her peerage can handle it if the time comes but I want to take double caution." Sirzech smile making Natsu nodded. Despite not knowing Rias personal he want to meet his new sister, true Sirzech is protective of Rias, so is Natsu knowing she will be his sister making him feel the same way.

"Sure I'll go, when I leave." Natsu said.

"In a week, but Natsu I want you to stay low for a while. Once you get into the human realm I will prepare a house for you but you will attend school the next week. I will announce to everyone that you're a Gremory now and that you are my pawn in due time, just wanting to make a big scene. Sirzech laughed.

"But what about Rias should she know as well?" Happy asked.

"I will tell her when Natsu enter school, I think she will be surprise when found out she has a new older brother." Sirzech said.

"Lord Lucifer with Natsu and Happy living in the human realm don't you think they might cause trouble? True they know how the human realm works but I have no doubt they will use their magic." Grayfia said.

"Hey! No we won't!" Natsu and Happy complain but stop when they saw the glare that Grayfia gave him.

"Hmm… you do have a point but I already solve that matter!" Sirzech said with a smirk on his face making Grayfia raise an eyebrow. "You will be going with them." Making Grayfia eyes widen.

"But Lord Lucifer, I have duties as the maid of the Gremory house and someone has to make you do your paperwork." Grayfia protest, sure she happy she could live with Natsu in the human realm but she has duties to attend to here.

"Go on Grayfia-chan like I said you don't have to be a maid here it was your own choice and I'll make sure Sirzech-chan does his paperwork right Sirzech-chan?" Lady Gremory asked her son making him chuckle nervously.

Grayfia sighs she knew she would not win this argument, but she now have a chance to get even closer to Natsu. "If that your order than I will go with Natsu and Happy." She bows to Sirzech making him smile.

"Yeah, Grayfia coming with us." Natsu and Happy cheer out making Grayfia blushed.

"Well then time like this, it called for a drink! Bring out the alcohol!" Lord Gremory yelled out. As Natsu and Sirzech cheer as well. As the alcohol came out the men started to drink making Grayfia sigh.

"Come Grayfia-chan let have a drink as well." Lady Gremory said making Grayfia snap her eye to Lady Gremory.

"But you know I can't drink or I'll get-." She was cut off by Lady Gremory who put a finger on her lips.

"Only a little slip what can go wrong right?" Tilting her head to the side while smiling at Grayfia.

X

It was chaos, the whole room was a mess chairs went flying everywhere the table was flip upside down. Glass shatters on the floor, windows were broken. In the corner of the room were four figures hugging each other for their dear life as they watch the horror in front of them. That's right Natsu, Sirzech, Lord Gremory and Happy were at the corner scared as shit on what they witnessed in front of them.

Grayfia and Lady Gremory were drinking heavily as they wreck the whole room. Everyone in the Underworld knows that Grayfia and Lady Gremory were extremely lightweight when it comes to alcohol. They tend to destroy stuff when their drunk.

"Natsu… I'm scared." Happy said as he hid behind Natsu.

"W-What going on." Natsu stuttered out.

"Those two can't drink alcohol or they become like this." Lord Gremory said.

"Who let them have some anyway?" Sirzech said. As the four were hugging each other as a glass bottle was thrown at them making them crawl back a few feet.

"Where the *hic* alcohol! Bring *hic* some more!" Lady Gremory said as she drank a whole bottle of wine.

"Honey, I think you had enou-." Lord Gremory stop midsentence as he was hit by a flying bottle that hit him in the head sending him into unconscious. The remaining three look at the culprit who drew the bottle and to their horror it was Grayfia who face was bright red. As she and Lady Gremory made their way toward Sirzech, Natsu and Happy, the three was now sitting ducks with their back against the wall.

"Natsu…*hic* you're a Gremory now *hic* so that's mean your hair has to be crimson *hic* red." Grayfia said between her hic up.

"It's *hic* fine we will *hic* fix it. Right *hic* Grayfia-chan." Lady Gremory said as Grayfia nodded. Before they both glance over at Natsu who was sweating bullets. "Now come Natsu let dye your hair so everyone knows you're a Gremory." With that they both dragged Natsu toward the door.

"NII-SAN, HAPPY HELP!" Natsu shouted. But all he got was a small wave. "TRAITER!" After that they were out of the door.

Throughout the mansion you could only hear Natsu screaming from the bathroom as the two drunken devils dying his hair.

**Chapter 4 is up sorry took so long. But any the next chapter will be being the timeline of the story. Where Natsu will meet Raynare. Also he will meet his little sister Rias and her peerage. Please review I want to hear you guys opinion on the story so far and what you like in the future chapter. JaNe!**


	5. Chapter 5

Meeting My New Little Sister

Walking down an empty street, Natsu Dragneel Gremory walked with groceries bags in his hand as Happy sitting on top of his head. It's been one week since Natsu, Happy, and Grayfia has move into the human realm, as for the past week Natsu and Happy was amaze at the sight they saw. Grayfia has offered them a tour around town as they immediately accept. Ever since then Grayfia took them out every day, not once did she complain because she too was having fun. She took them shopping where Happy got a fish costume and then she took them to an amusement park. She later found out that Natsu can't handle transportation well, so she cast a spell on him to ease his sickness.

Grayfia hate to admit it, but she had fun with Natsu during the week that they live together as every day she laugh and smile more. Natsu even surprise her when he gave brought her a gift. As she open her gift her eyes sparkles as she laid her eyes on the gift. Inside the box was a silver necklace with a medium size crystal attached to it. She gave Natsu a peck on the lips as she motions him to put the necklace on for her. Now here he was walking back home after groceries shopping for ingredients that Grayfia instructed him to get.

"Natsu we're going to miss the new episode of CSI." Happy whined

"It's not my fault Grayfia-chan made us go groceries shopping." Natsu mumbled.

"But Grayfia _liiikes_ you."

"W-what are you saying Happy no she doesn't does she?" Natsu question as a small blush spread across his face.

"Aye, you just don't notice because you're dense as a brick."

"Was that an insult?"

"Aye!"

"How am I supposed to know if a girl like me or not I've never dated a girl before?"

"Aye, I don't know either."

"Then don't call me dense!" Natsu resort back. As they were walking Natsu noticed something was off, the street was too quiet for his liking until he found himself in front of a park.

"Ne, Natsu let's take a short cut home I'm hungry I want fish." Happy whined.

"Okay little buddy." Natsu laugh while patting Happy on the head. Walking through the park Natsu stomach is started to feel weird, he knew something was wrong so he has to be on alert at all time. He made his way toward the center of the park as he saw two people in front of the water fountain. He grew suspicious at the two, so he hid behind the bushes.

"Natsu, what are we doing." Happy whisper in his ear.

"Shh… something feels wrong over there so we're spying on them."

"Like ninjas?"

"Yeah, like ninjas." Natsu chuckle before focusing back at the two.

In front of the water fountain stood Issei Hyoudou, a second year student at Kuoh Academy with a average built body, with brown hair that was stuck up at the front and a small pony tail with a raven hair girl with violet eyes.

"Ne Issei, can I ask you a favor to commemorate our first date?" Yuuma-chan asked.

"Sure what is it?" Issei smiled. As Yuuma-chan lean in closer and whisper something in his ear.

"Please die." She said as she jumps back her outfit change drastically. Her violet dress disappear and was replace with a leather bondage clothes that expose her C-cup breast and mostly the rest of her body. Her wings spread wide as she exposes her black angel wings.

**With Natsu and Happy**

"Natsu she has the same wings like me but black. Don't you think she's a Fallen Angel?" Happy questioned.

"Ah, I think she's trying to kill that kid." Narrowing his eyes, but was replace by a shock expression.

There in front of him was the Fallen Angel holding a red spear light, aiming down at Issei. But what surprise him was the look in her eyes, the hesitation and guilt.

**Back with Issei and Raynare**

"Sorry Issei but I have to kill you." Raynare said.

"W-why?" Issei step a few step back in fear.

"I'm sorry but I've been order to kill you since you possess a scared gear that might be a threat to us. Now please die." She said as she raised her spear above her head. Looking down at Issei who was shaking in fear her hand shake a little. She couldn't kill Issei; she can't bring herself to kill an innocent person. The only reason she doing this is by force. She was force to kill Issei or be killed.

Taking a deep breath she cock her arm back readying her spear to end Issei life, but before she could even throw, the spear shattered in her hand surprising her.

"Don't force yourself." A voice said beside her. Looking towards her left she saw Natsu standing there with Happy. Narrowing her eyes she flew back to give space between each other.

"What do you think you're doing devil." She growl as she prepare another light spear.

"Wait! I came here to talk." Waving his hand in front of him.

"Why would I talk to a devil like you?" Raising an eyebrow at Natsu.

"Because we both know I could've kill you amount ago, but I didn't did I?" Natsu said as he watches Raynare dissolves her spear.

"What do you want from me?" She asked.

"I just want to talk to you, not as a Fallen Angel but the real you. But first we got to leave before the other devil come for him. "He said pointing at the unconscious Issei lying on the ground.

"Fine." With that both Natsu and Raynare flew off leaving an unconscious Issei as a magic circle appear in front of him.

X

"So, what do you want to talk about devil?" She asked as both of them landed in an alley way.

"Call me Natsu, but first may I know your name?" Natsu asked as Raynare mentally debating whether to tell him or not.

"Raynare. My name is Rayne."

"Hi Raynare, I'm Happy!" The blue exceed perk up, making Raynare stare wide eyes at the talking blue cat.

"Your c-cat just talks." Making both Natsu and Happy laugh as Raynare started to form tick marks around her face.

"O-of course Happy can talk he's an exceed."

"Aye."

"A what?" she question

"An exceed, sorry I forgot to mention that we both came from a different world." Natsu explain as Raynare look at him in surprise. "And for the reason why I want to talk to you is because you don't strike me as a bad person." Making Raynare stare at him in disbelief.

"How would you know if I'm a bad person or not? Both our races hate each other so why would you say that?" She question as her hair shadow over her eyes.

"It doesn't matter if I'm a devil and you're a Fallen Angel I never judge anyone until I see the real them." Natsu said as Raynare remain quiet. "I saw it on your face back there. You hesitant on killing that kid, you can't bring yourself on killing him can you? But once you force yourself on striking him I saw regret in your eyes. I can see through your mask, I can see the pain in your eyes, the struggles you've face. Let me help you Raynare it doesn't matter if you're a Fallen Angel, to me you're a friend that need a second chance in life."

"SHUT UP!" She snap back making Natsu take a step back at the sudden outburst. "You don't know anything about me. The struggle I had to endure, the sins I have to carry from my parents. You don't know how it feels like to be abandon and being alone for a long time. The only person who knows my pain is Kalawarner nee-chan because we both had a similar past. Both of us were left alone in this world until we found each other." She said as tears now flowing down her cheeks.

"I do know your pain Ray-chan." Natsu smile softly as Raynare blush at what he called her before she was about to snap at him again she saw golden flames on the palm of his hand. "These flames hold a lot of sins in it. The sins that I accept from him. Loneliness? I was also abandoning by my father when I was a child. The struggles I face were anything that tried to harm my friends even if I have to sacrifice this body of mine." Natsu smile softly as Raynare look at him in awe and in a whole new light. "Ray-chan, I will help both you and Kalawarner bear those sins of yours. If you need someone to protect you then I will. Like I said, it doesn't matter if you're a Fallen Angel, to me you're a friend and I always protect my friends. Let me help you." Natsu said as he offers her his hand.

"T-thank you, but you can't help me." She whisper as Natsu saw tears falling down her cheeks but what surprise him was she had a smile on her face before she flew off toward the sky.

"You okay Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Do you think we'll see her again?"

"Ah, we will meet again, but for now we have to get home before Grayfia yells at us."

"Aye." As Natsu flew off as Raynare was looking at them from a far with a smile on her face as she replayed the words Natsu had told her in her head.

"Protect me huh? That would be nice." She smiles.

X

"We're home!" Natsu shouted out as he and Happy made their way into the living room. Their house is a two story building, with four bedrooms on the second floor as the living room, kitchen and bathroom on the first floor. Despite having four rooms Grayfia made Natsu sleep with her in the master bedroom telling him that it's better if you sleep with someone in the same bed. As Happy had his own mini cat bed in the corner of the room.

Entering the living room both saw Grayfia standing there wearing a short black sleeves blouse with necklace located in between her cleavage as she wore a loose blue skirt with fuzzy slippers on as her face showed annoyance.

"We're back and we brought the stuff you wanted." Natsu nervously said as he showed up the bags.

"I can see that, but my question is why you're late?" She questions her eyes narrowing at the two.

"Um… because … I… was-."He was cut off as Happy spoke up.

"We've met a Fallen Angel that's why!" Happy said making Grayfia eyes wide.

"Did you kill the Fallen Angel Natsu?" She asked.

"No I let her go." Natsu said as he got smack on the head. "Ow what was that for?"

"Why didn't you kill her? That's one of the reasons why we're here in the human realm." She said in frustration.

"Because she isn't a bad person." Natsu said as Grayfia look at Natsu in disbelief. "Even if she's a Fallen Angel she still have feelings, and she was force upon against her own will with her friend in the same situation."

"Natsu it's unheard of, for a devil best friending a Fallen Angel."

"Not for Natsu it isn't." Happy said.

"Even so I won't turn my back on someone who needs help, even if she's a Fallen Angel. A friend is a friend and I'll be damn if I'll let her suffer anymore." Natsu said as Grayfia look at Natsu who face was serious about this. She let out a sigh and rubs her forehead before her lip twitch into a small smile.

"We will discuss this with Lord Lucifer about this tomorrow, but for now let's have dinner." She said leading Natsu to the kitchen.

X

Walking down the busy street, Natsu let out a frustrating sigh as he ruffling his new crimson hair. He was annoyed that Grayfia woke him up at 6 a.m. for school. He protest for ten minutes before Grayfia had enough of his childish act and drag him to the bathroom. He complain on why he has to go to school and Happy doesn't, but he got 'because Happy a cat' response from Grayfia.

So here he was, heading towards Kuoh Academy in his new uniform that consist of a black blazer with white accents, a white long sleeved dress shirt, matching black pants with brown dress shoes, as his scarf wrap around his neck like always.

"_Why do I even have to wear theses?" _Natsu thought as he tries to adjust in his uniform. He failed to notice lustful looks he got from women that pass by him.

As he kept on walking he finally found himself in front of Kuoh Academy. The Academy has cobbled path that reaches all the way around the campus as a water fountain was located in the center of the courtyard. The Academy had a main building in the center of the campus with various smaller building surrounding it.

"_Wow this place look awesome!_" Natsu thought before walking in. As soon as he did he noticed the other students staring at him. He could see the girls ogling him as some had lustful look in their eyes. But what caught him off guard was the whispers among the students.

"Who's the hunk over there?"

"Did you see his body? Imagine being embrace by those arms."

"Look at his hair; do you think he's relating to Rias-senpai?"

Natsu had to chuckle at the last comment, but kept his cool aura appearance. Making his way to the main building to find what class he was assigns in, as he picked up his scheduled at the school office, but was surprise when the woman in the front desk slip her phone number along with his scheduled.

X

Aha, where the hell is 3C?" Natsu said in frustration as he walks down the hallway. He was walking for another five minutes until he heard the school bell rung meaning class has started. "Fuck, my first day and I'm already late." He said as he was now running.

As he was running he was about to make the corner until he bump into someone, making the two of them fall on the ground. Natsu felt something soft in both of his hands before giving it a tight squeeze.

"Ah! Not so rough!" A voice moan beneath him, making his eyes snaps open. He looked down and blush's as he saw a beautiful buxom young woman, with long black hair with violet eyes. As her hair is tied in a long ponytail, that reach all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbing keeping it in place. "Hey there handsome."

"Ah, sorry I was in a rush and I didn't see you." Natsu apologize as he offers a hand for the young woman as she accepts. Her eyes caught sight of his crimson hair.

"My, you have the same beautiful hair as my best friend." She said as she ran her fingers through his spiky red hair. "I never seen you around school before are you a new student? She asked as her fingers still going through his hair as her breast press against his chest making Natsu blush at the contact.

"Y-yes I just got transfer today and I'm kinda lost." Natsu sigh as he hung his head in embarrassment making Akeno giggle in her hand.

"Fu Fu Fu you poor thing, here let me help." She offer as Natsu gave her his scheduled a smile form on her face. "Guess like you're in luck handsome, you're in the same class as me."

"Awesome! We should there now, we're already late at it seem." He said as Akeno nodded. The two started to walk down the hall as Akeno kept glancing over at Natsu.

"_Red hair huh? It's rare to have red hair around here. Rias will be suspicious on this one."_ She thought as they approached a classroom door that read 3C. "Here we are, and welcome to Kuoh Academy. "Akeno said giving him a small bow before opening the door to enter inside as Natsu follows behind.

"Ah, it's good for you to join us Miss Himejina." A woman in her early thirties said.

"Sorry that I'm late but I bump into our new transfer student." Akeno said as everyone look over her shoulder to see Natsu standing behind her.

Natsu looked around the room but stop when his eyes lock on at a crimson hair young woman before a smile appear on his face as he look at Rias who has a shock expression on her face like the rest of the class.

"Please, come in and introduce yourself to the class." Ms. Yuma said as Natsu made his way to the front of the class.

"Yo! I'm Natsu Dragneel Gremory nice to meet you." Natsu said as he bows slightly, he smile when he heard gasps around the room. When he lifted his head to look up he saw everyone gaze as him before adverting their attention to Rias and back at him before the whole class began whispering to each other.

"Buchou, have you met him before?" Akeno whisper over at the still shock Rias.

"No, I don't know him at all." She whispers back. As a loud clap was heard throughout the room, everyone turn their gaze over at the teacher.

"Enough, we have class to start." Ms. Yuma explain. "Now Mr. Gremory your seat is in between Ms. Gremory and Ms. Himejina." Natsu nodded and walk toward his seat at everyone stare at him.

"Yo!" Natsu said as he wave at Rias who sat to his left as Akeno to his right.

"Who are you? And why do you have my family name?" She demanded her eyes narrow at Natsu.

"You will find out after school little sister." He said as Rias was shock on what he just called her. "But if you excuse me I'm going to take a nap." With that Natsu was fast asleep.

"I never knew you had another brother Bushou? Especially this handsome." Akeno question as her eyes gaze at Natsu sleeping form as she place her hand on her blushing face.

"Akeno we don't know if he's telling the truth or not. We will get answer from him after school, plus we still got Issei to take of." Rias whisper

"Hai Buchou."

As time went by Rias and Akeno kept glancing over at Natsu. He could feel them gazing at him but didn't show any sign of him knowing. As the last period bell rang, Rias look over at Natsu seat but was surprise to see him gone, looking around the room until she spotted him exiting the room.

"Hey! Stop right there!" She yelled but Natsu still left the room. Rias bolted out of her seat and dash toward the hallway but was annoyed since he was gone.

"Should we find him?" Akeno question as she walk up to Rias.

"No, we'll deal with him later we have a new member to introduce first." She said as Akeno nodded. _"Who are you Natsu? I will get my answer." _She thought before walking to the Old Building.

X

Kiba Yuuto opened the door to the club room allowing Issei Hyoudou, who he was assigned to pick up, enter first. As they enter the club room they noticed Koneko sitting on the couch eating a biscuit, Akeno standing behind Rias, who was staring out the window as her mind, is somewhere else.

"Buchou I brought Issei-kun with me." Kiba said as everyone turn their attention at the two boys. As Issei eyes instantly locked onto all the girls present in the room letting out a pervert giggle.

"It's nice for you to join us Issei." Rias said as she sat on the couch crossing her legs over the other. "I hope you remember that you became a devil like the rest of us." Making Issei eyes widen as everyone devils wings spread out.

"Then… all of this is real then, I really did become a devil." Issei said as he slouched down on the couch.

"Yes Issei you are a devil and one of my pieces. I hope you remember our talk this morning." Rias said as Issei nodded. "We have much to discuss but first I would like to welcome you into the family Issei." She smiles as everyone clasped.

"T-thanks for having me." Issei awkwardly smile while rubbing the back of his head.

"Now then, Issei do you remember the girl you've dated yesterday Yuuma Amono?" Rias question. Making Issei eyes widen

"Y-yeah, how come no one remember her beside me?"

"It's because she's a Fallen Angel." Rias told him. "She was sent to kill you Issei, all the things you guys did was all fake." As Issei look up at Rias in a shock expression.

"So all this time she tries to kill me?" Issei question as Rias nodded.

"Issei you said 'try' then she didn't succeed it then?" Kiba asked as Koneko and Akeno look at the brown hair boy.

"No when I arrive at the scene she was gone and I found Issei unconscious but unharmed." Rias explain trying to figure out why the Fallen Angel didn't kill Issei.

"Ah, I remember now!" Making everyone look over at Issei who shot up from his seat.

"What did you remember Issei?" Akeno question.

"Some guy save me yesterday from Yuuma-chan I mean Raynare. But he was talking to her before both of them flew off before I fainted." Issei said as Akeno look over at Rias.

"Do you think Natsu is involved in it?" Akeno asked.

"I don't know, but a lot of things are popping up recently."

"Buchou, who is this Natsu guy?" Kiba asked.

"Apparently he's a transfer student here. He said his name was Natsu Dragneel Gremory." Making everyone beside Akeno gasp at the last name.

"Buchou do you have another brother?" Koneko asked.

"No, not that I'm aware of at least but he seem suspicious."

"Fu Fu Fu suspiciously handsome." Akeno said as she press her hand on her blushing cheeks licking her lips.

"Now is not the time Akeno, I must tell nii-sama about this."

"Tell me what?" A voice called out as a magic circle appears on the floor.

"What's happening?" Issei question looking at the magic circle.

"It's a magic circle that teleport you to places." Akeno answer as Sirzech appears with a smile on his face.

"Nii-sama!" Rias smile as she gave Sirzech a hug, which he happily returns back.

"It's nice to see you doing well Rias-chan." Sirzech said as he looks over at her peerage. "It's good to see you guys doing well too, hope everything is going well here." Everyone nodding before bowing, beside Issei who was dumbfounded at everything.

"Buchou, is he your brother?" Issei asked, Rias was about to answer but Sirzech beat her to it.

"My apologizes, I'm Sirzech Lucifer one of the Satan in the Underworld." He said making Issei step back in fear. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you I presume your new to Rias-chan peerage?"

"H-hai I'm Issei Hyoudou I just became a devil yesterday." Taking a bow.

"Nice to meet you Issei-kun please takes care of my little sister." Sirzech smile before bowing slightly getting a mock glare from a blushing Rias.

"Mou, Nii-sama I'm not a little girl anymore." She pouted as everyone in the room Laugh. But Rias noticed something was off until it hit her. "Ne, Nii-sama where Grayfia?" As everyone stare at the Satan

"I don't know she should be here by now." Sirzech shrugged as another magic circle appear next to him. This time Grayfia appear out of it wearing a light blue dress that shows a little bit of cleavage as her necklace is located between her breasts. With Happy tuck in her arms.

"Everyone stare at the Ice queen, admiring her beauty beside Issei who was ogling her. Sirzech smile happily at his queen who was dress in normal clothes rather than the maid outfit. His smile grew into a smirk when he saw the necklace around her neck, already knew who gave it to her.

"I'm here Lord Lucifer." Grayfia said with a bow, "And it's nice to meet you again Lady Gremory, and you guys as well." Akeno, Kiba and Koneko gave her a bow.

"It's great to see you again Grayfia and you look amazing with that dress on with that necklace." Rias compliment her.

"Thank you Lady Rias."

"Hi Sirzech!" Happy said making everyone beside Sirzech and Grayfia surprise at the talking blue cat.

"Hey Happy how you guys like living here so far?" Sirzech asked as Happy landed on his shoulder.

"Aye, we had fun Grayfia took us around town and shopping and I got a fish costume and then the amusement park." Happy cheerfully answer making Sirzech laugh.

"Really now so was he the one who gave you the necklace Grayfia-chan?" Sirzech asked as everyone looked at Grayfia who face was pink making everyone surprise at the Ultimate queen blushed.

"H-hai." She stuttered

"Um… Buchou who is this beauty and why is that blue cat talking?" Issei asked as Happy threw a fish bone at him much to everyone amusement and to his annoyance.

"This is my queen Grayfia she, Happy and someone else will be living in the human world for now." Sirzech said as Grayfia gave a small bow.

"Please take care of us." She said as everyone else nodded.

"Nii-sama who is 'he' you speak of?" Rias question making everyone else curious also, beside Akeno who figure who 'he' is.

As Sirzech was about to speak they heard footstep outside the club room door.

"You'll find out soon." He smiled.

Everyone watch as the door open and standing there was Natsu with a smile on his face.

"Yo, sorry if I'm late but I took a nap." Natsu said as he rub the back of his head. "Nice to see you again Rias-chan and Akeno-chan." Natsu said as everyone in Rias peerage stood there shock except Akeno who smile and wave at him.

"Hey there handsome, miss me?" Akeno asked toward Natsu who blushed while Grayfia narrow her eyes at Rias queen. Sirzech took notice of this and smirk.

"Rias-chan I like you to meet Natsu Dragneel Gremory, your new onii-chan." Sirzech said as everyone wave at Natsu before they heard a thud noise. Looking at the source of the thud everyone saw Rias unconscious on the floor.

"Buchou/Lady Rias!" Everyone shouted running to Rias. As Natsu walked beside Sirzech who was laughing.

"Will she be okay?" Natsu asked in concerned.

"Yeah she was surprise that's all." Sirzech said as they both watch Kiba and Issei carry an unconscious Rias over to the couch. "So how you like your new hair?" Sirzech laughed.

"Fuck you."

**Here another chapter guys hope you like it. Also if you anyone of you is good at writing lemon scene do you mind helping me out? I'm not very good at it and I'll put your name in the story so people will give you credit not me PM me if you are willing to help out! JA NE**

**PS please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Night To Remember By

"Ow…" Rias groaned, she can't remember anything besides meeting her nii-sama and then Natsu before she fainted. _"Wait... Natsu is my onii-chan?"_ She thought before snapping her eyes open, revealing Happy sitting on her buxom staring at her. She has to resist the urge to hug him to death.

"Hey Rias your finally awake!" Happy said catching everyone attention. Rias for her part was trying to hold herself together to not suffocate Happy into a hug, but she can't fight the urge anymore.

"I can't fight it anymore!" Rias shouted surprising everyone as she launch herself up and hugged Happy into the Gremory famous death hugs.

"Not…a…gain." Happy struggles to get out but made no progress. "Help…m-me." That was the last thing Happy said before his body went motionless.

"Rias-chan I think Happy need to breathe before he dies." Sirzech chuckle, making Rias stare down at Happy little body before loosen her grip on him. Placing the blue exceed down on her lap as she pet his head. Not a minute later Happy quickly recover making everyone sweat drop. "Rias-chan you're just like kaa-san, you guys almost broke Happy."

"Aye! I almost die again." Happy said making everyone laugh. Rias cheeks turned red from being embarrass until she turn her attention to Natsu, who was sitting in-between her brother and Grayfia. She notice how close Grayfia was to Natsu but shrugged it off. She was about to question Natsu but someone beat her to it.

"Um… Natsu-senpai how are you related to Buchou and why is there a talking cat?" Issei asked as he got hit by another fish bone from Happy much to everyone amusement. "Will you cut it out already?" Issei shouted only to get a tongue sticking out from Happy.

"I've been wondering the same thing." Kiba said as Akeno and Koneko nodded in agreement.

"I wanted to ask you about that after class but you left before I could even ask." Rias cross her leg over the other as the rest of her peerage was behind her wanted to know as well.

"Natsu is not related to us by blood." Sirzech said as everyone was shocked. "We adopted Natsu into the family after a month when Natsu and Happy came to our world."

"Nii-sama I thought adopting reincarnated devils into a High class devil family is impossible." Rias said making Sirzech smile at his sister for being knowledgeable.

"You're correct it is impossible for reincarnated devils like Natsu over here to enter a high class devil family. But with Natsu it's a different case." Sirzech explain.

"And why is Natsu-kun different from the others?" Akeno question as Grayfia glare at her. Akeno didn't notice but Natsu, Sirzech and Rias sure did.

"Natsu-kun over here powers rival mines or even greater as we speak." Grayfia said as everyone was shock before turning their attention to Natsu who was rubbing the back of his head. "Lord Lucifer said he have the potential of becoming a Satan in the future." Everyone was gob smack at what she just said making Sirzech chuckle.

"Wait Nii-sama!" Rias said catching everyone attention. "You said Natsu and Happy enter our world what do you mean?"

"Happy and I came from a different dimension. We were Fairy Tail mages before we came here." Natsu explain as everyone was leaning forward to hear the whole story. Natsu look at everyone and sigh as he has to repeat himself again. _"This is getting annoying."_ He thought before explaining basically his whole life story to everyone.

The story took an hour to explain as Rias and Akeno has tears in their eyes. Koneko let out a stray of tears before wiping it away. Kiba was amaze at his senpai story, no doubt wanted to start sparring with him to test his strength. Issei on the other hand was amaze but kinda frighten at Natsu. Happy fell asleep on Rias lap during the story as he _purr_ when Rias stroke his head.

"That's a sad story senpai." Koneko said as the rest of the peerage nodded.

"Really I don't think so." Natsu chuckle awkwardly.

"But you're so strong Natsu-kun, able to slay a Dragon king in your world and injure one here. Your making me wants to take you back home and …" Akeno was interrupted by Grayfia.

"Akeno-san this isn't the time to be saying something vulgar right now." Grayfia said as she gave a glare to the smiling Akeno.

"Somebody jealous, right Natsu?" Sirzech asked.

"Huh, who's jealous?" Natsu asked as everyone gave him a deadpanned stare. "What?" He asks.

"So does Natsu have his own evil pieces too? Since he's a high class devil now right?" Rias asked.

"No, right now Natsu doesn't feel responsibly to have his own peerage." Sirzech answered.

"Plus I don't know how to pick people for my peerage." Natsu laugh. "Right now I'm Nii-san pawn for the time being." Rias eyes widen slightly as she turn to her brother.

"Is that true Nii-sama?" Rias asked.

"Yeah things happen." Sirzech and Natsu laughs. Rias pouted at her brother laid back attitude.

"Well if Natsu and Happy is staying here in the human realm I like to introduce you to my peerage." Rias said as she introduces each of her peerage one by one. Natsu shook hand with all of them, well almost all of them if it wasn't the fact that Akeno jump him for a hug. As the hug was going on the area near Grayfia started to freezes.

"Easy Grayfia-chan you should know that Natsu is a high class devil now, he can take on more than one wife you know." Sirzech said trying to reassure his queen. He was successful when Grayfia let out a sigh.

"I know but I still don't like the fact that I have to share him with other women." She said as she watches Natsu interact with Rias and her peerage.

"It doesn't matter as long as you're the Alpha right?" Sirzech has to smirk when he saw a glint in Grayfia eyes. "So how's Natsu doing here? Did he encounter any Fallen Angels yet?"

"Yes, he met one last night I believe. But… Natsu didn't kill her though…" Grayfia said making Sirzech raised an eyebrow as he gestured her to continue. "Besides killing the Fallen Angel he tried to best friend her. He said she isn't a bad person and she deserves a second chance." Grayfia finish as silent overcame the two before Sirzech broke out into laugher. Everyone stop chatting to each other as they turn their attention to the Satan.

"Natsu." Sirzech called out making everyone look at the two. "I heard you encounter a Fallen Angel last night was that true?" He asked as everyone stare at Natsu who held a stern look on his face.

"Yeah I did." He replies with a serious tone in his voice making Grayfia blush. She never saw this side of Natsu before. But whatever the case is she thought he look hot when he's serious.

Akeno was thinking in the same line as she let out a pervert giggle making everyone take a step away from the thunder queen.

"I heard you didn't kill her but tried to best friend her, Natsu." Sirzech said as everyone look at Natsu in shock. Devils and Fallen Angels hated each other guts, but trying to best friend one is impossible.

"Yeah so what wrong with it? I saw her with some kid last night in the middle of the park where she was about to kill the kid, but she hesitated. If I remember Fallen Angel will kill their target no matter what it takes. But she didn't, I can see that she didn't want to kill him but was force too. She and her friend is being force against their own will by their higher ups to do things that they oppose of." Natsu explain as everyone was shock that he was defending a Fallen Angel. Issei eyes slightly widen as he just remember something.

"Natsu-senpai you're the one that save me last night from Raynare." Issei said.

"Oh… so you're the kid huh?" Natsu chuckled. "I'm sorry for Ray-chan action towards you but she was force to try to kill you. Please find it in your heart to forgive her." Natsu said as he and Happy bow slightly shocking everyone in the room.

"Aye, please forgive her." Happy said as everyone hearts warm up at those two actions.

"I forgive her, please senpai you don't need to bow at me." Issei nervously chuckle.

"So Natsu what are you planning to do with the two Fallen Angels?" Sirzech question the new crimson hair young man.

"I'll protect those two even if they are Fallen Angels; they still have feelings like the rest of us. I won't let anyone harm them not even other devils. A friend is a friend no matter what despite who they are." Natsu explain making Sirzech smile.

"All right then if those two are willing to be friends, they could stay at your place for protection." Sirzech exclaim as Natsu and Happy dance around the room happily. Everyone was surprise at Sirzech for saying such thing.

Grayfia sigh at the thought of having two other females at the house especially when they supposed to be enemies'. She knew they will be attracted to Natsu and may even try to seduce him. She be damn if they have sex with him before her. She blushes at the thought of her and Natsu having sex. Her face was bright red as steam could be seen out of her ears.

"You okay Grayfia-chan?" Sirzech asked.

"Y-yeah just g-got s-something on my mine that's all." She stutter making Sirzech smirk. He was about to have fun teasing his queen again.

"Was someone thinking about my little brother?" Sirzech tease as Grayfia turn crimson red. "It's fine Grayfia-chan just makes sure you're the Alpha that's all." He said before walking over to the group leaving Grayfia in her thoughts.

"I guess it's now or never I'm willing to share Natsu as long as everyone knows I'm the Alpha. And that I will be taking his virginity." Grayfia giggle already making up her decision before walking over towards the group.

X

Natsu and Happy was staring at Rias for a while now. Everyone was curious on why were they doing it. Rias for her part felt nervous for some reason as she kept fidgeting in place.

Grayfia smack the two upside the head making everyone wince at the pain. Natsu rub the spot where he got smack as for Happy, he landed in-between Rias breast.

"Can't… breathe…again… why… does… it…always…happen…to…me…" Happy said as he tries to pull his head away from Rias breast making Rias moan a little.

Issei was crying anime tears in the corner of the room mumbling about how Happy get to feel Rias breast. Rias cheeks turn pink as she removes Happy from her buxom making the exceed gasp for air.

"Sorry Happy." Rias apologizes as she held Happy in her arms.

"It's okay you're kaa-san does the same." Happy reply as both Natsu and Sirzech chuckled.

Natsu walk up to Rias as everyone eye him curiously on what he was about to do. Natsu lean in closer to her face, as both their faces are at least five inches apart. Rias was seriously nervous, right in front of her is her new older brother, and she doesn't know why he was close to her. She was about to speak but Natsu beat her to it.

"Rias-chan." Natsu softly said making her blush at his soft voice as he lean in closer. Rias close her eyes as Natsu came closer to her face as she hugs Happy tighter much to the cat annoyance again. She admits Natsu was handsome but their siblings now and it's wrong to kiss. She jumps when she felt a pair of hands rest on her cheeks. Everyone thought he was about to kiss Rias but was stunned on his next move…

Natsu start pinching both of her cheeks making Rias let out a 'yelp' noise. Everyone was dumbfounded on his action just now. Akeno giggle in her hand as she looks over at the crimson hair duo. Rias open her eyes to see Natsu focusing on pinching her cheeks.

"Natsu what are you doing… Ow…" Rias whined as Natsu let her cheek go. Rias try to glare him but fail with her swollen cheeks.

"Your cheeks are the same since you were five…. Ha-ha nii-san was right; your face looked the same in your baby photo so adorable." Natsu laughs making Rias pout. She hates being embarrassed by her father and brother, now having a new older brother that's going to embarrass her at school is going to be the worst.

Rias just thought of something before she got a glint in her eyes as she smirk, making everyone who saw the smirk nervous. Everyone sweat dropped when they witness Rias pulling Natsu cheeks.

"Ow…Ow…Ow… what was that for?" Natsu whined rubbing his now swollen cheeks.

"Pay back that's what, doesn't feel good does it?" She huffs as she turns her head to the side. Natsu doesn't like to play to be even so he decides to pinch her right back. Everyone laugh at the site of Natsu and Rias pinching each other back and forth.

"Should we stop them?" Koneko asked in her monotone voice.

"Let them be, it's rare for Buchou to act like this." Akeno said as she watch Rias toothy smile while pinching Natsu. "Plus they started to act like real siblings already."

"That's Natsu for you, he always bring the fun out of people. You could already tell he loves Rias as a sister now." Sirzech said.

Five minutes later both Natsu and Rias stood in front of the group with their cheeks swollen red. Everyone laugh at the two making them huff in annoyance. Grayfia made her way over to heal the two swollen cheeks.

"Rias-chan, besides calling me by my name why not calls me onii-chan?" Natsu asked as everyone look over at Rias who was blushing as she lower her head mumbling something out. "What was that Rias-chan I didn't hear you?"

"Because it embarrassing." She mumbles loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Buchou is so cute…" Issei said as he continues to daydream of a naked Rias.

"It's so sad that my new little sister refuse to call me onii-chan." Natsu anime cried making everyone beside Sirzech and Akeno sweat dropped. "She hates me…just because I'm not good enough to be her brother… right Happy?" Natsu sobbed.

"No… that's not it…" Rias was cut off by another sobbing noise in her arms.

"Aye! Rias is a meanie." Happy cried out. Sirzech watch in amusement so he decides to join the two.

"Rias-chan I never knew that you hated Natsu so much. Poor Natsu, all he wanted was a little sister." Sirzech sobbed making Grayfia sigh in annoyance as she watch the three of them cry together.

As the three continue to cry, Rias was about to go insane. She wants to call Natsu onii-chan but it's too embarrassing. As the three continue to cry Rias had enough.

"Moouu…. All right I'll say it!" Rias shouted out as the three suddenly stop crying. She then face Natsu and took at deep breathe. "O-o-onii-c-chan." Rias stuttered out.

"Say that clearly Rias-chan." Natsu said in amusement making Rias give him a glare.

"O-onii-chan." Rias said as the whole room went deadly quiet. Rias stare around the room looking at everyone who was just staring at her making her feel uncomfortable. "What?" She asked. Not before long she was suddenly wrapped into a massive hug by Sirzech and Natsu.

"Rias-chan is so cute isn't she Natsu." Sirzech rubbed his cheeks on top of her head.

"Aye!" Natsu exclaim while doing the same.

"Guess Buchou have it rough huh?" Kiba asked.

"Aye." Happy said as he perched on Kiba shoulder.

"I guess you also have it rough with the both of them don't you Grayfia-san." Akeno said. "I wouldn't mind taking Natsu-kun out of your hand." Akeno giggle.

"You have no idea, but no need I'll keep Natsu-kun; after all I have to watch over him. Plus I'm going to be the Alpha in his soon to be harem." Grayfia replied making Rias peerage look at her in shock. Issei was the one who spoke up first.

"HAREM?" Issei shouted, his voice rang out throughout the school.

"Ara, Ara, I don't mind being part of Natsu-kun little harem." Akeno smiled. "As long as he hold me in those arms and give me the best time of my life in the bedroom." Akeno giggle in her hand as she licks her lips picturing Natsu and her in the bedroom. Grayfia sigh as she watches Akeno daydreaming as she let out a pervert giggle each time.

"It's fine as long I take his virginity." Grayfia smirk. Kiba face was brightly red; Koneko has a tint of blush on her cheeks, as Issei flew back with a massive nose bleed. Happy on the other hand was confused on their conversation.

"What do you mean Natsu-senpai harem? I want a harem too! How do I get one?" Issei eagerly asked.

"What's a harem?" Natsu asked as he made his way towards the group as Rias and Sirzech was behind him.

'A harem is when a single male can have up to multiple wives. In the Underworld High class devils can have their own harem." Grayfia explain as Natsu mouth form an 'o'.

"That's cool I guess, so who's getting a harem?" Natsu asked.

"Me! Me! Me! I want a harem!" Issei shouted making everyone sweat dropped.

"Well good luck." Natsu laugh.

"Issei the only way for you to get your own harem is for you have to become a high class devil." Rias explain.

"How do I become one then?"

"For the next 30 or so minutes later Rias and Sirzech explain how to become a high class devil by forming contract with humans and taking the high class promotion test.

"Do you understand now Issei? You have to work hard for me to become a high class devil right my cute Issei?" Rias asked making Natsu raise an eye brow before smirking.

"H-hai Buchou I will do my best to get my own harem that will be bigger than Natsu-senpai harem!" Issei declare making Natsu gaining a confused look.

"What do you mean? I don't have a harem." Natsu tilted his head to the side having a confuse expression. Akeno squeal in delight as she saw Natsu cute confuse face as she jump on him.

"Your so cute Natsu-kun, and soon you will get a harem and I'll make sure that I'll be part of it." Akeno whispers in his ear making him shiver at the warm breathe. Everyone blush when they saw Akeno butt grinding on Natsu crotch area, making Sirzech whistle for approval. Natsu in the other hand was trying to suppress his hormones as Akeno continue to grind on him not caring at who's watching.

"Akeno I advise you to stop this vulgar act, you have to act appropriate as Lady Rias queen in public." Grayfia said as she was now in front of Natsu and Akeno. Rias queen pouted and got off Natsu not before giving him a peck on the lips.

"Why must Natsu-senpai get the beautiful ones?" Issei cried before getting hit by Koneko.

"Plus, Akeno-san I will be the Alpha in Natsu-kun harem if anything, so that mean I get him first." Grayfia declare as she walks up to Natsu before engaging into a passionate kiss. Making everyone looked at them in disbelief. Rias and Koneko blush. Kiba fainted not too long ago as his face was bright red and steam could be seen coming out of his ears. Happy was fanning Kiba, who was trying to cool him off. Issei was crying in the corner.

"They _liiikes _each other." Sirzech and Happy said.

The two broke apart for air as saliva was hanging from their lips. "Wait until tonight I have a surprise for you." She whispers in his ear making him shiver down to his back. They turn their attention back to the group and were face by many disbelief faces.

"Grayfia I never knew you like onii-chan?" Rias said.

"I-it's a long story." Grayfia blushed.

"She likes him since he arrives at the Underworld." Sirzech smile as he looks over at Natsu who was still lost in his own little world with a goofy smile.

"Aye, Natsu never notice because he's dense as a brick." Happy perks up.

"No I'm not." Natsu snapped back into reality.

Everyone watch as the two began to argue.

"Well I best be getting back, I have to attend a meeting before mother yell at me or even worse…" Sirzech chuckled nervously remembering the last time when his mother punishes him. "Natsu I will be back to greet your new friends sometime but please keep caution around the area, that goes for you guys as well." Sirzech said as everyone nodded. "Grayfia I hope you keep him out of trouble?"

"Hai Lord Lucifer."

"Rias-chan I hope you and your peerage stay safe. If you guys need help on anything Natsu and Grayfia are here." Sirzech said.

"Hai Nii-sama, please tell mother and father I said hello." Rias smile. Sirzech nodded and bid everyone farewell before disappearing.

"Well it's getting late we should head home too." Rias said as everyone nodded. "Issei I'll have you pass out flyers for your first task as you just became a devil recently.

"Hai Buchou."

"Happy would you like to stay with me tonight?" Rias asked as Happy looked up at her.

"Do you have fish at home?"

"Yep, you can eat it then after that we could have a bath together before going to bed.' She smiles as Happy nodded.

"Why does Happy get the good stuff from Happy?" Issei cried out.

"You wanna see me naked Issei?" Rias asked.

"Hai I wanna see Buchou naked!" Issei shouted, Natsu for one was watching the whole thing.

"Then you have to work hard as my pawn Issei and then you might even touch these." Rias crosses her arms under her breast.

"Hai Buchou I will do my best."

"That's my cute Issei." Rias smile.

"Oh? I hope Issei over here could also get stronger to protect my new precious sister, right Issei-_kuun_." Natsu said as he drags the word 'kun', while putting an arm around Issei giving him a smile.

Issei for his part was nervous, he knew he have to impress Natsu to be able to get with Rias.

"Hai Natsu-senpai I will get stronger!"

"And?" Natsu said as he tightens his arm around Issei making him sweat bullets.

"And I will protect her with my life!" Issei declare as Rias blush at his outburst.

"Good." Natsu patted Issei on the back making him stumble forward.

"Moouu… onii-chan you don't have to be mean to Issei." Rias pouted.

"I know I have to make sure if my future brother in-law is strong enough to protect you." Natsu said making Rias and Issei blush.

"Onii-chan you idiot." She mumble as Natsu laugh.

"Well it's getting late, Natsu I need you to go get these ingredients for dinner tonight." Grayfia said as she handed him a list of ingredients.

"Again… I hate shopping." Natsu groaned.

"It's alright senpai Koneko and I will accompany you." Kiba said as Koneko gave him a thumb up.

"Alright I guess I'll see you at home Grayfia-chan. Night Rias-chan, Akeno-chan." He said as they three made their way out of the door leaving the last three girls and Happy in the room to talk.

X

"I'm home!" Natsu yelled out walking through the front door. He had just finished shopping with Kiba and Koneko, and to his surprise he was enjoying it. He even got to know the two better, he had learned that Kiba got a scared gear also and that he have detestation against the holy sword Excalibur. Natsu wanted to ask why but he could see the hatred in his eyes so he'll leave the question for later.

Koneko for her part was not really the type to open to people at all. Natsu remember the girl love of sweets so he told her she could buy anything in the store if she wants, Natsu could see her face expression didn't change at all but he could see the glint in her eyes as she dash around the store. Ten minutes later both Natsu and Kiba sweat dropped at the sight in front of them, as there were to carriage full of cookies, chocolates, and other several of sweets. As they brought the foods Koneko told him about her past and that she has a sister name 'Kuroka'. She explain to him that Kuroka was a kind and caring older sister up until her betrayal at their former master who she killed, leaving Koneko all alone until Rias found her. Natsu for his part was not satisfies at her story; he couldn't believe her sister would betray her and leave her alone to die. It didn't add up but he would look into that later.

Natsu bid them a farewell wave as Natsu, Koneko, and Kiba went their separate ways.

"Natsu made his way to the living room only to see the room was dark. "Grayfia-chan you home?" He yelled out

"In the kitchen Natsu-kun." He heard her voice from the kitchen as he made his way there. As he enters the room his face turn bright red at the sight in front of him.

On the kitchen table was none other than Grayfia, who was wearing a navy blue one-piece lingerie outfit as the middle section was gone revealing majority of her breast showing her delicious body.

Grayfia sat on the table with her leg cross over the other showing Natsu her plum ass as her breast looks like it was about to pop out in any minutes. She smile at Natsu was staring at her with blood dripping from his nose.

"Come here Natsu-kun I have a special treat her you." Grayfia purred, not thinking twice he walk over to her.

**Lemon**

As he got in front of her, Grayfia pulled him down on top of her as they started to engaged in a heated French kiss as their hand trailed all over each other's bodies.

As their tongue fought for dominance over one another, Grayfia undress Natsu throwing his blazer and shirt off leaving his scarf and pants on his body. Natsu broke the kiss making Grayfia whimper as the loss of contact but was soon replace with a moan as Natsu began kissing and nibbling on her neck.

"Ahhh… Natsu don't stop…" Grayfia moan as he rubbing his hand through her thighs, Natsu could feel how soft her skin felt as he continues to rub her legs.

Not wanted to be out done she broke the kiss and start licking his bare chest down to his abs, as Natsu start moan by her contact as her soft kisses made Natsu feel a nice warm sensation ran through his body as he stroke her sliver hair.

Couldn't control his hormones anymore Natsu push Grayfia back down on the table before ripping her lingerie off leaving her nice D-cup breast bounce free and revealing her moist pussy.

"Touch them Natsu, I know you want to." Grayfia tease as she fondled her breast before Natsu groped them in his hand.

"Ahhh…yes… Natsu… honey… harder…" Grayfia moaned out as he starts pinching her pink nipples while her hand starts playing with her wet pussy. She groan when Natsu let go of her nipples not before she moan again as Natsu start sucking on her breast. "YES… suck them… play with them…" She moaned out.

Grayfia manage to unbutton his pants as it fell down to his ankle before kicking it to the corner leaving him in his black and red flaming boxers. Natsu trail kissing down her body until her made his way to her thighs. She trailed kisses up and down her thighs until he made his way to her moist womanhood as he began licking her outer pussy lips while rubbing her clit.

"Ahhh…stop…teasing…me…Natsu…" Grayfia moaned, not a moment later she felt him spread her lips as he enter his tongue in her. She shut her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of her pussy getting eaten.

"It feels so good…" She whimpered as she wrapped her legs around his head as she shoves him deeper in her pussy as he thrust his tongue in and out of her in quick speed.

She arched her back in response and Natsu could feel her wall getting tighter as more of her juices fall out.

Picking up his speed until savagely eating her out. Grayfia lost her self-control as she let out a scream in pleasure as she reaches her climax, spraying Natsu in the face. Natsu continue to eat her while savoring the juices that Grayfia had let out. Grayfia breathe heavily when she regained her orgasm state.

"It's my turn to please you…" She purred while leaning in kissing him tasting her own juice as well. She then laid Natsu down on the table as she got on top of him, she lower her pussy in his mouth as she face his boxer.

She soon remove his boxer letting his 10 in dick sprang out smacking her in the face. "Oh my…. Natsu you're so big…" She teased as she began to stroke his meat. Natsu moaned in pleasure as he began to work on her pussy again.

She began to lick around his tip several times before she began to take bop her head up and down his shaft. She never sucks a dick before and didn't know if she's doing it right until she heard him moan tell her she doing it right. She swirl her tongue around his cock while sucking his cock making Natsu moan even louder.

"Grayfia-chan… your…amazing…" Natsu said causing Grayfia to moan as his voice send vibration through her pussy. Not moments later she start having her second orgasm as Natsu continue to suck her juices.

"Cum in my mouth." She said in between bobbing her head on his member. "I want to taste your cum."

"I-I'm about to cum!" Natsu warned as Grayfia could feel his cock twitch inside her mouth. She pull her head back to the tip as she stroke the rest of his member until he shot load after load of cum in her mouth. Grayfia tried to down every single cum not trying to waste any but failed as some got over her breast.

Moments later Natsu orgasm died down as Grayfia tried to swallow the rest of the cum in her mouth. She then brought her breast up to her mouth as she lick the remaining cum on it. Natsu witness this and got another erection.

"That taste wonderful Natsu-kun." Grayfia said as she sat on his lap stroking his cock. "Ready for the main event?" She teased. Besides answering her Natsu flip them over as Grayfia is now on her back and Natsu on top of her position his cock in front of her entrance.

"Ready love?" Natsu asked.

"Ready" She said as Natsu lean in to give her a kiss as he slowly enter her inch by inch. Grayfia scream as Natsu manage to put in his entire dick.

"You okay?" He asked in concern making Grayfia smile at him before giving him a kiss.

"Give me a second to adjust to your cock." She said. Few minutes past, "okay I'm ready."

Natsu nodded before starting to thrust in and out of her in a slow pace letting her get use to his dick. "Faster… I want you to go faster." She said, Natsu wasn't the one to let her down started to pick up his pace. Grayfia tried to keep up with Natsu pace as he slammed his 10 in cock in and out of her in great speed earning a loud scream from her.

She whimpered at his roughness but felt so much pleasure in it. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as she brought him down into a passionate kiss.

"_So tight."_ Natsu thought as he saw Grayfia who looks like she was enjoying the pleasure she receiving. Bring his head lower he capture her breast in his mouth as he started to suck on it earning a scream of pleasure from her.

Feeling bad that her lover is doing all the work, Grayfia flipped them over with Natsu beneath her with his cock still in buried in her as Grayfia started to ride.

Natsu felt like he was in paradise as Grayfia started to grind on him as her bubble ass bouncing on him.

Natsu sat up and was now starting to thrust in her making her scream in pleasure.

They kept at it for at least 20 minutes until they both reaches their peak.

"I'm….going...to cum." Natsu said in-between thrust.

"Me to… let come…together…"Grayfia panted, running her hands through his hair.

"I'M CUMMING!" They both shouted as they both cum in the same time.

Natsu could feel her wall tighten around his cock and it was the best feeling he ever had.

Grayfia was in a state of bliss she felt his warm semen in her as it reaches her womb. Good thing she knows a spell to prevent her from getting pregnant. She could feel both their cum dripping out of her.

Grayfia fell on Natsu chest breathing heavily as well as Natsu. With Natsu cock still inside of her the two lay there for a few minutes in silent.

"That…was… amazing…" Grayfia said looking into Natsu eyes.

"It was…" Natsu whispers catching his breathe. "Ready for round two?" He asked as Grayfia look at him with a smirk.

"What do you think?" She leans in for the kiss. "Let's continue it in bed this time. We could clean the table tomorrow."

Natsu stood up with Grayfia in his arms as his cock is still in her wet pussy. He started to walk up the stairs to their bed room as Grayfia continue bouncing on him. Earning a moaned from moan from Natsu.

"Ne, Grayfia-chan." Natsu said.

"What…is…it…Natsu?" Grayfia said in between breathe.

"I love you." He said as Grayfia stop bouncing an d look at him straight in the eyes. They stood there for a good minute until Grayfia crash her lips onto his.

"I love you too." She said as she starts to bounce on him faster. "Now take me into the bedroom so I can rock your world _my_ Natsu-kun." She whisper as Natsu ran through the hall and reaches their room before slamming the door behind him.

**Lemon end**

Throughout the night not one single person in the neighborhood got any sleep. No one knew where the unknown noises coming from. Fallen Angels around the area was on alert as if it was an attack. People gather around the street searching the source of the noise throughout the night.

Little do they know that the unknown noises was coming from a two story house where a couple currently living in. And inside the house was a crimson hair young man with a silver hair young woman in their bedroom making love. The source of the unknown noises was none other than Grayfia screaming in pleasure throughout the night.

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update sooner but I will be busy for a while. I'm still updating chapters when I free but not a lot in a week. Probably one chapter a week, sounds good. This is my very first lemon and I apologize if it wasn't any good. **

**To any some question**

**Rosa will show up soon probably 4-5 more chapters when Raiser shows up. She will be one year younger than Raiser and Grayfia at the age of 19 years old. Raiser will be scared of her because of her bossy and strict attitude towards him. Her personality toward Raiser will be like Erza strict and well bossy. To Natsu she will act all innocent to Natsu. She will be Natsu knight in the future as she carries a katana all the time. **

**For Natsu power:**

**Lighting Dragon Slayer Magic is his weakest magic (but doesn't mean it's weak he did injure Tannin with it.)**

**Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is his original magic so of course he's strong with them. He could basically defeat any enemies with it because his power is from his emotion so basically the more piss of he gets the stronger his flames are.**

**Flame of Rebuke is just golden flames that help Natsu unlock Dragon Force it also the only flame that Natsu could control to not burn anyone if he doesn't want to.**

**Lighting Flames Dragon Slayer Mode is the next with Lighting and Flames fuse together is heavily dangerous. He won't be using that mode until the Retrieval of Excalibur when he faces Kokabiel**

**Dragon Force- well he won't be using that for very long time. But he will.**

**Natsu abilities well he's gotten stronger of course becoming a devil enhance his speed strength etc. But Natsu never slack of I will mention in some chapter his training routine. But Natsu train every time. He isn't invincible or any gods like character but he's strong. Once Sairaorg shows up I'll show you how strong Natsu is without magic.**

**Natsu will be able to go back to Fairy Tail because he doesn't know how too. I'm sorry to disappoint you guys but I think the last time where Natsu and Happy depart from Fairy Tail has an epic ended. **

**Plz review my story tells me your opinion on who you guys like in the harem and give me any suggesting. Ja Na.**


	7. Chapter 7

Come With Me

"I'm so bored…" Natsu whined as he lay on the couch with his head on Grayfia lap.

"Aye…" Happy said eating a fish on the couch across from them.

"Stop whining maybe you wouldn't be bored if you went to your afternoon classes besides skipping it after lunch." Grayfia said in a stern voice making Natsu sweat.

"But it's boring Fia-chan I already knows the stuff since you and kaa-san force me to learn all those stuff." Natsu said as he shiver when he suddenly remember all the things they did to him if he didn't pay attention or get the right answer. "Kaa-san is so cruel how anyone could just sit there with a smile on their face and hit you with a bamboo stick."

"Serve you right for not paying attention in our lessons." Grayfia smirk remembering the beating Natsu got in the life time. She was brought out of her thought when she felt Natsu jump off her lap.

"Happy let's go fishing!" Natsu yelled over his shoulder.

"Aye!" Happy chirped up as they made their way towards the door until they felt a death himself was behind them. Turning around they saw Grayfia glaring them, those eyes of her remember them way too much about Erza.

"Sit down…" She said as her voices hold authority as both of them was in front of her in a flash, as they are sitting on their knees.

"Aye!" They both said in union. Grayfia sigh in annoyance.

It has been a week since Natsu and Grayfia had sex. During the whole week was interesting to say to the very least for Natsu. First, was the part where Happy, Rias and Akeno walk into Natsu room while him and Grayfia was naked. The second was best friending the Leader of the Fallen Angels then getting his own Scared Gear for himself.

_Flashback _

_The next morning Natsu slowly opens his eyes only to be met with the sunlight hitting his face. Slowly trying to sit up to stretch his limbs but something was wrong because he was unable to move, He suddenly felt the weight trying to pull him down so he slowly lifted the cover up only to seen the cutest things he ever saw. There under the cover was Grayfia snuggling on his 6 packs snoring cutely. Shaking his head from getting any pervert thoughts he lay back down and close his eyes to get some extra sleep._

"_I can't believe I had sex, hehehe I totally beat Gray in that." Natsu thought_

_BACK IN FAIRY TAIL GUILD_

"_Why do I feel like I just lost at something?" Gray thought as he starts punching one of the guild mates._

_BACK IN NATSU ROOM_

_Natsu mind start drifting to the night where he met Raynare and their conversation they had. "Ray-chan I promise I'll protect you and Kalawarner." Natsu mutter to himself. He was brought out of his thought when he felt movement on his chest, looking down at her he saw Grayfia opening her eyes._

"_Good morning." She whisper softly as she look up and capture his lips._

"_Good morning back at you." He smiles as he brought Grayfia closer to his chest. She snuggles closer to him as she places her head on the crook of his neck allowing Natsu sniff her hair that smell like blue berry. His stomach started to rumble._

"_You know you have to get up for school in an hour you know?"_

"_What, can't I stay home please? I want to train maybe I should go back to the Underworld and face old man Tannin again." Natsu said as she lifts her head up to come face to face with Natsu._

"_What was that?" She said as her voice sound so cold and promise pain._

"_N-nothing I'll get ready in a f-few." Natsu stutter as he starts to sweat bullets._

"_Good now let lay down together." She said as she pecks his lips before both lay down snuggling together. They both lay there silent enjoying each other companion before the door was swung open._

"_Natsu I'm home!" Happy yelled as he flew into the room. "Natsu wake up alrea-"Happy halfway when he saw the scene in front of him. Grayfia was on top of Natsu as both of them were having a make out section on the bed. But what truly shocked Happy was the fact that both of them were butt naked as their body press onto each other. "GAAHH Grayfia is eating Natsu face…. Help! Someone help Natsu!" Happy yelled as he flying around the room panicking._

_Just when Grayfia was about to get up, Rias and Akeno came barging into the room._

"_Happy what's wrong?" Rias asked looking at the blue cat as he point his finger to where Natsu was. Following his finger Rias and Akeno blush seeing Grayfia on top of Natsu as both naked body presses on to each other. _

"_Oni-chan a-and Grayfia naked togeth-"That's the only word Rias can mouth as she fell into unconscious from a massive nose bleed._

"_Ara, Ara, Buchou couldn't handle it." Akeno said looking down at Rias unconscious body as Happy trying to wake her up. "I call next Natsu-kun… fufufu I can't wait." Akeno blushed as she suck her finger as she gaze at Natsu naked body sending chills down his spine. Grayfia just watch the whole scene played out as she sigh and got up from the bed._

"_Time to get up anyway, Natsu-kun gets dress and come down for breakfast." Grayfia said as she covers her body with the blanket as she made her way towards the door. "I guess Lady Rias and you are stay too for breakfast I presume?" She asked as she got a nod from Akeno as she made her way out to the bathroom. _

_That just leaves a naked Natsu covering his crotch with a pillow alongside with Akeno that has a lustful look on her face looking Natsu while Rias is still unconscious with Happy decided to fall asleep on top of Rias buxom. _

"_Well, looks like I have to get dress, if you don't mind Akeno-chan can you take Rias-chan out while I get change?" Natsu nervously asked. But to his surprise Akeno crawl on the bed towards Natsu. "W-what are you doing?" _

"_I must say Natsu-kun you have a delicious body if I may say." Akeno said in a husky tone. As she continues to crawl towards Natsu she swung her butt making Natsu member harden. He was so in his little world that he didn't notice Akeno was now face to face with him as she presses her breast on his bare chest._

"_W-were going to be late for school if we don't hurry up, plus you need to wake for Rias-chan up." Natsu nervously said, nut Akeno chose to ignore it and push Natsu down on the bed._

"_Fufufufu, who cares don't you want to see what's under these clothes of mine? Don't you think I'm pretty enough?" Akeno fake whimper as tears start falling down her cheek, making Natsu panic._

"_No, no I think your beautiful inside and out. I think your personality is fun and cute…. Don't cry." Natsu pleaded the one thing Natsu hate the most is to see his friends cry in front of him. Akeno was taken back at his comment calling her beautiful, sure she always get compliment on her looks but no one compliment on her personality even though she a mega sadist. She starts to feel something warm inside her heart but ignore it._

"_Now you only make me want you more Natsu-kun." Akeno whispers into his ear making him shiver. Natsu curse his luck with girls he sometimes wishes that he still have his idiotic personality, while he was cursing at himself he felt a something soft pressing on to his lip. Opening his eyes he saw Akeno kissing him on the lips he was about to protest but gave up as she slip her tongue inside his mouth. Letting instant taking over he response to the kiss as he wrap his tongue around hers fighting for dominance. To say Akeno melt into the kiss as her knees was getting weaker._

_Akeno was starting to feel hot under her clothes so she began to start beginning to become aggressive. Not wanted to be out done Natsu response back by flipping them over so he was on top. Both continue to kiss before they broke apart from lack of air. _

"_A-hem!" They both turn their heard to the source of the noise only to see an annoyed Rias holding a sleeping Happy. "If you both had forgotten we have school attend too."_

"_But Buchou your brother is a very good kisser; can I stay a little longer?" Akeno said wanted to go further than kissing._

"_No, let's go down stair, hurry up Onii-chan don't want to be late for your second day of school do you?" Rias smirk._

"_Aww…can I sleep a little longer Rias-chan?" Natsu whined._

"_No let's go Akeno." Rias said as she began to walk out._

"_Hai Buchou." _

"_Geez Rias-chan you need a boyfriend…" Natsu muttered but Rias heard it and whipped her head back a Natsu with a heavy blush._

"_S-stupid onii-chan!" She yelled as she stomped out of the room, with Akeno trailing behind her._

"_Hehehe it is fun teasing her." Natsu laugh as he starts getting dress._

_X_

_Two days later Natsu and Happy is currently sitting on the edge of the river bank fishing. Well Natsu was fishing as Happy was munching on the fish that he caught._

"_Oi Happy stop eating the fish and help fish damn it!" Natsu shouted._

"_Aye… later Natsu I'm kinda sleepy…Zzzzzzzzz….." Happy said as fell to sleep, earning Natsu a tick mark on his forehead._

"_Stupid partner…" He mumbles before resuming back to fishing. While he was fishing, his mind drifted off to his friends back in Fairy Tail. The memories he with them, his family… He was brought out of his thought as he heard footsteps closer in at him._

"_Mind if I join you?" A voice said behind him. Natsu turn around to see a man in his twenties with black hair with golden bangs wearing a blackish gray kimono. In his hand was a fishing rod._

"_Sure, I can use someone to talk too since Happy is sleeping." Natsu said pointing at the sleeping cat._

"_Alright, hopes there a more fishes in the river." Azazel said laughing on his own joke as he took a seat next to Natsu. "Ahh… its sure is peaceful now days."_

"_It's boring if you tell me, I want to fight someone strong." Natsu whined as Azazel laugh. _

"_HAHAHA, you're a funny kid, are you a fighter or something?" Azazel asked knowing who Natsu is already._

"_Sure am! I love fight strong people help me get stronger as well." Natsu said remember his opponent back home._

"_Of course what's the point of fighting someone that is weaker than you?" Both Natsu and Azazel laugh at that, before calming down as both stare out at the river. "So tell me what brings a devil, no or should I say a Gremory out here fishing with his familiar?"_

"_Happy isn't my familiar, he's my partner… What's wrong with you?" Natsu asked making a horrific face._

"_Aye…" Happy mumbled._

"_S-sorry I didn't know." Azazel sweat dropped. He was little surprise at his reaction though. _

"_To answer your question I'm just fishing its fun and I love fish." Natsu shrugged it's he always love fishing with Happy and Lisanna. "So how did you know I'm a Gremory, Fallen Angel?" _

"_I enjoy fishing helps me relax once in a while from my duties, and I'm not really sure if you're a Gremory because I thought the Gremory only has two siblings one is your current Lucifer and the other is Rias Gremory. But looking at you with your crimson hair I know you're a Gremory because there no other devil with that kind of hair." Azazel state before sweat dropped seeing Natsu off to the side with a depress aura around him as he crunch near a tree mumble something about "I was force too but those two." _

"_Are you okay?" Azazel asked a little confused on what just happened. Natsu finally got over his depression over the loss of his pink hair made it back to where Azazel is. _

"_I guess I could tell you, you look like a descent guy." Natsu said as Azazel just laugh. "Though it's supposed to be secret until I reveal myself Sirzech nii-san said." Azazel just nodded to keep it a secret. "I'm Natsu Dragneel Gremory I was adopted by the Gremory household and for my hair it was pink until I was force and pinned down by a drunken kaa-san and Grayfia, and both died my hair crimson." Natsu cried out making Azazel laugh. It's well known to the three fraction that a drunken Venelana and Grayfia. Rumor said even god is scared of them when their drunk._

"_HAHAHA it must be hard on you isn't it?" Azazel laugh as Natsu nodded. "Well I guess you know who I am already right?" Azazel asked._

"_Nope no idea, who are you again?" Natsu said as Azazel face fault on that, before he got back up again._

"_Hehe nice one kid, but if you must know I'm Azazel leader of the Fallen Angel." Azazel said looking at Natsu for his reaction. _

"_Oh really that's cool Asasel." Natsu said not taking his eyes off the river. Azazel got a small arrow jabbed out of nowhere from Natsu getting his name wrong._

"_It's Azazel!" Azazel yelled making Natsu pick his ears. Azazel was about to yelled again but come his self this time before going back to sitting near Natsu. "I'm surprise that you didn't attack me, usually devils would try to kill me already." Natsu just shrugged._

"_I'm not like most devils I don't care if you're a Fallen Angel or an Angel you don't like the type of person to attack for no reason despite how powerful you are." Natsu said surprising Azazel but he just laugh it off._

"_I like you kid we should have a drink sometime." Azazel suggested as both of them laugh together, until Natsu face became serious._

"_I've got something important to talk to you about; it's about Raynare and Kalawarner."_

"_Oh, those two huh I wonder where the left, probably wonder off with the other fallen angels." Azazel mutters. "Ray-chan said she was force into doing things that she opposed, it was proof when I saw her face when she was about to kill Issei Hyoudou."_

"_Ah that kid that wield the Scared Gear Boost Gear."_

"_So he does have a Scared Gear after all." Natsu said as Azazel nodded._

"_He's the Red Dragon Emperor, one of the two Heavenly Dragons." Natsu had the biggest smile on his face. _

"_Heavenly Dragons huh? I wanna face them." Natsu said in excitement. Although his personality has change but Natsu love of fighting hasn't._

"_You think you can take on a Dragon huh, those creatures are the most power fullest being that live even the weakest dragon is on par with an ultimate class devil." Azazel explains._

"_So what's the problem I fought old Tannin before." Natsu said tilting his head in confusion, shocking Azazel._

"_You face one of the former Dragon Kings?" Azazel said and Natsu nodded. "It's understandable with your magic level your power is classified in the Ultimate Devil just below a Satan. _

"_Easy my magic is Dragon Slayer magic, type of magic that can kill a Dragon." Natsu smile shocking Azazel. True they are Dragon Slayer weapons but not a Dragon Slayer magic. "He's strong I could beat him though it ended at a draw…." Natsu said a little down. _

"_This kid has Dragon Slayer magic huh if you counted the Two Heavenly Dragons Scared Gear and my Artificial Scared Gear "Down Fall Dragon Spear." Hmm… if god can create those Sacred Gear than I might be able to create the same thing with Dragon Slayer magic, I can make the Sacred Gear balance break like the Boost Gear and Divine Divide armor hmm… that's going to be tricky first I need Natsu magic data so the Gear could fit with him. Hehehe I will make this a perfect Artificial Sacred Gear that will equal with God creation." Azazel thought_

"_Hey Natsu do you want a Sacred Gear?" Azazel suddenly asked surprising Natsu but he nodded his head._

"_But doesn't human have to be born with it?"_

"_Yes but I've been researching Sacred Gear for almost my whole life I even created some Artificial Sacred Gear. I think I can make an Artificial Sacred Gear suitable for your Dragon Slayer magic." Azazel explains._

"_What do you want in return?" Natsu asked as he narrows his eyes._

"_Nothing I love researching Sacred Gear I am knowledgeable about them. I want to create a Sacred Gear that could match God creation and I think by making yours will be the one that will powerful enough to match the 13 Longinus or even greater. But I will ask you this…." _

"_What is it?" Natsu asked_

"_What would you do if you all that power in your hand?" Azazel narrows his eyes at Natsu._

"_I will protect my friends of course that's what come from… if you have someone to protect your power will never be limited as long I have my friends by my side nothing will destroy me." Natsu said as he gave him his usually goofy smile. Azazel was shock to say at the very least, the kid didn't hesitant to answer his question._

"_Great! Now I need a sample of your magic for me to make your Sacred Gear." Azazel said as he pulls out a small cube out. "Channel your magic inside the cube." Natsu nodded as he touch the cube before channeling his magic in it, second later the cube started to glow bright before it died down revealing different type of flames and lighting. "Wow kid you have a lot of different type of magic do you?" Azazel said as Natsu just rub the back of his head._

"_Well then kid I'm off to create your artificial Sacred Gear, here's my number if you want to contact me on the progress." Azazel handed him a card as Natsu red the card over, the card showed his number and a chibi Azazel holding a peace sign saying "Fallen Angel warehouse everything is half off." Making Natsu sweat dropped as Azazel began to walk away. _

"_Hey, wait what about Ray-chan and Kalawarner?" Natsu shouted out._

"_A small group of Fallen Angels has disappeared from our ranks a week ago, so I guess those two were force to join them. " Azazel said as he suddenly felt a massive magic energy coming from Natsu as flames spreading out from his body. _

"_He can control fire huh? His magic just increase drastically, his emotion is the trigger of the power I have to guess. Now I got another data to add for the Sacred Gear." Azazel thought as the massive magic energy suddenly dies down. Azazel look at Natsu whole still look piss._

"_I will ask you a favor." Natsu said as Azazel raise an eyebrow but gestured him to continue. "I will kill those Fallen Angels that left your rank for exchange for letting me protect Ray-chan and Kalawarner." Natsu finish as he saw Azazel has a smile on his face._

"_You really are different from other devils that I encounter beside Sirzech but then again you are a Gremory. Fine I accept your offer take care of him cute Fallen Angels." He laughs before resume walking away. _

"_By the way!" HE yelled back gaining Natsu attention. "Beware of Danyal and Rumyel those guys are the one who probably leading the small group of Fallen Angels and forcing Raynare and Kalawarner. Those guys aren't as tough as me but you might get killed if you don't pay attention to those two when they team up together." He said as he began to walk away as he disappears into the night. _

"_Those two will pay for their action, unforgivable I will make them pay for their crimes." Natsu mutter as he clenches his fist tightly making his knuckles turn white. He was brought out of his thought when he heard happy yawn._

"_What did I miss?" Happy asked as he rubbing his eyes from sleepiness._

"_Nothing let's go home before Fia-chan yelled at me for being late for dinner again. I remember Rias and Akeno are joining us tonight." Natsu said._

"_Aye, dinner!" Happy chirped up._

Flashback end

X

It was the end of another school day and Issei is making his way towards the clubroom to meet up with everyone. Ever since he became a devil a week ago he's been having trouble to adjust to the Devil life. Two days ago he was stab by a Fallen Angel name Dohnseek, if it wasn't for Natsu and Rias and her peerage to arrive he would have been died.

"I hope I can get my first contract tonight, delivering flyers was a pain in the ass. I just want to be a harem king already." Issei said to himself as he open the door to the clubroom. "Hello everyone." Issei said catching everyone attention beside Natsu, Happy, Grayfia and Rias. Grayfia and Rias were discussing something in the corner of the room with Happy eating a fish in her arms, and Natsu…. Well he's fast asleep on the couch.

"Hello Issei-kun." Kiba waves from his seat on the couch, Koneko just nodded at him before resuming eating her snacks.

"Hello Issei would you like some tea?" Akeno offered.

"Y-yes please!" Issei responded fast, Akeno merely smile as she left to make some tea. Issei look around to see Grayfia and Rias talking about something important, he then turn his gaze at Natsu who was laying spread out on the couch with Koneko petting his spiky crimson hair, Issei sweat dropped at that. Akeno return back with his cup of tea that she place down on front of him.

"Thank you Senpai." Issei said as Akeno just smile at him.

"Oh you're here Issei; sorry I didn't see you come in." Rias said as she turns her attention to the group. "Since you're here I have something to say." He said catching everyone attention. Grayfia made her way to Natsu and then smack him on the head to wake him up. Natsu was about to yell but stop when he saw Grayfia gazing at him with those eyes that remind him of Erza, so he just sat back on the couch as Grayfia stand behind him.

"Issei, your job of handed out flyers are finally over, well done." Rias said as everyone clapped. "Now I will have you take your first contract tonight." Issei was dancing around the room, exciting he has his first contract tonight.

"Yes I can finally a contract tonight, one step closer to my dreams." Issei said as manly tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Crybaby…" Happy said gaining a tick mark at Issei head.

"What was that you stupid cat!" Issei yelled only to get hit by different sizes of fish bones from Happy.

"Take that you stupid pervert." Happy said as everyone laugh at the scene that unfold in front of them. Koneko gave Happy a cookie that he happily took. Ever since Natsu and Happy hang around Rias and peerage Koneko taught Happy to deal with pervert, telling them they will steal his fish if he doesn't hit him first. Ever since that whenever Issei made a pervert comment Happy would smack him with a fish or throw fish bones at him.

"Your first contract will be small since it's your first contract so that means that someone wants a small wish for you to grant. Koneko-chan has two reservation contracts, so you're going to take one of them."

"Please help me out." Koneko bows her head.

"Now I need to carve your seal, Issei please put your palm towards me." Rias said. Natsu for his part was watching Rias putting the Gremory seal on his palm as his hand started to glow bright red.

"Fia-chan what's for dinner tonight… I'm hungry…" Natsu whined as Grayfia hugged him behind his back as they both their lips met.

"I don't know it's your turn to cook tonight Natsu-kun." Grayfia whispers into his ears making him shiver.

"Ughh…. I forgot tonight was my turn… huh… fine I'll cook tonight if no one summons me tonight." Natsu said, as both of them resume kissing each other.

"They _liiikes _each other." Happy suddenly said as both of them look up to see a giggling Happy, an annoyed but blush Rias. Issei was crying saying Natsu being a real man. Kiba just smile as usually, Koneko just ate her snacks but Akeno just lick her lips making Natsu shiver for some reason.

"Onii-chan please pays attention or I will tell mother to punish you if when we head back home." Rias smirk as she saw Natsu sweating bullets. Three things that Natsu is scared of: 1 Erza period: 2 Grayfia when she's drunk with his mother: 3 his adoptive mother when she punish him…

"A-aye." Natsu squeak out as Grayfia, Rias and Akeno giggle Issei was shock to see his senpai like this.

"Now Issei the symbol in your hand let you transport into your client house for a contract and once you're done with the contract you will transport back here." Rias explain. Akeno prepare a magic circle in front of the room before stepping out of it.

"Now Issei, please step inside the centre." Akeno said as Issei made his way to middle of the circle. As the circle start to glow brighter and bright everyone has to cover their eyes before the light died down. Everyone was shock to see Issei still in the room.

"Hahahaha he didn't transport." Natsu said chuckling.

"Aye." Happy said as both of them got hit on the head from Grayfia.

"Issei your demonic is incredibly low, as I guess lower than a devil child to be exacted, that's why the transportation didn't happen." Rias explain as Issei got depressed on hearing that.

"We can help you train later but you mustn't keep your client waiting." Rias said as Issei nodded and was about to leave when a bright red light appear behind him. Turning around he and everyone else say his palm is glowing making Natsu sigh.

"Guess like I've been summons." Natsu said as he got up from his seat.

"Seem likes it, someone must really want something really badly if someone can summon you onii-chan." Rias said.

"What do you mean Buchou?" Issei asked.

"Well, it's harder for us High-class devil to be summon unless someone really wish it." Rias said as Natsu made his way to the front of the room.

"My last summon was a middle age woman who wanted to have sex with me." Natsu said as everyone in the room went deadly quiet. "What I refuse her of course I just gave her a back massage that's it." Natsu explain and everyone nodded their head making Natsu sweat dropped.

"What, I wanted that… no fair why must the Crimson Prince get to do that?" Issei cried making Natsu eye twitched.

"Death to pervert." Koneko said as he got depressed again.

"Who's Crimson Prince?" Happy asked as he tilted his head in confusion.

"That's Natsu-senpai title in Kuoh Academy; he was giving that title by the girls in our school." Kiba said as Issei began to cry even more.

During the first week of school the girls gave Natsu the title "Crimson Prince" since his hair is crimson like Rias and his smile is always a charm to the girls. Natsu got annoyed since girls were stalking him around school but always kept the smile on his face not wanted to hurt the girls.

"Guess like I'm headed out, sorry Fia-chan I'll make dinner tomorrow night." Natsu said as Grayfia merely sigh but nodded. A giant magic circle appear beneath Natsu, rather than a Gremory symbol on the middle of the magic circle a Dragon symbol was there (the same symbol from Fairy Tail) and three smaller circle with Gremory symbol on them rotated around. Bidding everyone a good night the light engulfs him and then he vanishes from the room.

X

Natsu is currently sitting on the couch with Happy next to him talking with Koneko. Kiba was polishing his sword sitting on the opposite couch across from him. Akeno was behind Natsu smiling as usual. Grayfia was called to the Underworld; she wouldn't be back until tonight.

Natsu was watching Rias scold her new pawn Issei about not getting the contract complete. She then went off explain the importance of having contracts with humans, Natsu for one feel bad for Issei. Sure he's a mega pervert but he just became a Devil recently so you couldn't blame him.

"You're a very interesting boy Issei; you might become the number one unpredictable Devil yet. Now remember the basics, first you must make the contract with the clients, then you grant their wish, and then you'll receive your prices, okay?" Rias explained.

"Yes! I'll do my best!" Issei said as he made his way out the door.

"You certainly pick an interesting pawn Rias-chan." A voice said from behind Rias, as she turns around she saw a smiling Natsu. She then returns the smile back before sighing.

"I know he is we just need to train him to get his demonic power up and we haven't seen his Sacred Gear yet." Rias said but was poke by Natsu who held two fingers on her forehead smiling at her.

"Silly sister, Issei is giving his all for adjusting to a Devil life. Of course you're worrying about him, because he's your cute little servant after all." Natsu with a smirk making Rias huff her cheeks in embarrassment but smile afterward.

"I know Onii-chan." Rias said as she hugged Natsu.

"Ara, ara more family bonding." Akeno said as she appears next to them. "Natsu-kun when will you and I have our bonding time?" She asked as she showed her puppy eyes, Natsu just look at those innocent eyes before he broke down. No man can resist those eyes.

"W-well a-anytime I g-guess." Natsu stuttered but Rias interrupted him.

"Akeno now isn't the time to flirt with him." Rias said as she glares at her queen.

"Fufufu Buchou your overprotective with your older brother… does that mean you want him too?" Akeno teases making Rias blush from embarrassment.

"Of course not, I'm not overprotective of him; he can take care of himself." Rias said as she walks away with Akeno following behind, leaving a confused Natsu.

"Natsu-senpai are you ready for our regular sparring match?" Kiba asked eagerly as he walk up to Natsu with a smile.

"Sure thing Kiba lets go." Natsu said as he made his way out the room with Kiba, Koneko and Happy following him.

Kiba asked for a spar with Natsu to test out his current strength, this occur often until it became a regular thing with the two of them. Natsu for one would give tips to Kiba on her he's fighting saying he's need to be quicker and faster to catch his opponent off guard. Kiba for one enjoy sparring with Natsu, ever since he spar with Natsu for the past week he have gotten faster and stronger on his sword play. Koneko and Happy join them to watch the match while eating their snacks.

As the four of them made their way to an open field, Koneko and Happy sat on the bench as Kiba and Natsu was opposite of each other.

"Ready?" Natsu asked as he got in a battle stance.

"Ready!" Kiba reply as he summons his demonic sword.

As the two gazes at each other fiercely waiting for each other to make the first move. It was quiet as both stood still watching each other as leaves blew across them. The wind died down and a single leaf was floating in between them, both watches the leaf descended down. As the leaf finally touches the ground they both dash off towards each other.

X

Natsu was currently walking down the empty street at night from his client house. Besides transporting to the clubroom he decided walk over there while enjoying the silent.

"Damn Azazel… he said to give him a call to see the progress on the Sacred Gear but THAT JACKASS WON'T PICK UP!" Natsu yelled in frustration as he slammed his phone on the ground before stomping on it. While he was relieving his frustration on the phone he noticed something. "Aw… crap I broke my phone again Fia-chan going to kill me…" Natsu said as he began to panic. He soon stopped when he felt an enormous demonic power, but he could always feel a Dragon aura along with it. Flying towards the area where the source of the power came from, as he was getting closer he could also feel a Fallen Angel presence and Issei too.

"Once he got closer he saw Issei left hand started to glow green as an enormous power coming from it. The power was so great that the Fallen Angel was pushed away from the power. Suddenly Issei shot out green laser at the Fallen Angel destroying her clothes, making Natsu sweat dropped.

"So this is the power of one of the Heavenly Dragon huh, I wanna fight it." Natsu thought in excitement. Bring his thought back together he made his way towards the duo.

"Yo Issei you finally activated your Sacred Gear I see." Natsu said catching the duo attention. Issei smile in joy that someone is here to help.

"Natsu-senpai thank goodness you're here, and I yeah I finally figure it out a moment ago." Issei said as Natsu patted his back on a job well done, Kalawarner on the other hand was shock to here Natsu name.

"So you're Natsu huh? Raynare told me much about you." Kalawarner said catch the two devil attention immediately by hearing Raynare name.

"Where is she? Where did you bastard take her and her sister?" Natsu yelled in rage as his body cover in flames as his demonic power increasing rapidly, both Kalawarner and Issei took a step back.

"Now I know why Raynare found this man interesting." Kalawarner thought.

"W-what is this Natsu-senpai power?" Issei thought as his left hand start to hurt.

"I'm Kalawarner, Ray-chan older sister." Kalawarner said as Natsu released his power and smile at her.

"So you're Kalawarner huh? Where Ray-chan so free you guys." Natsu said shocking Issei and Kalawarner.

"A-are you sure Natsu-senpai?" There Fallen Angels aren't they our enemies?" Issei asked as Natsu just shrugged.

"Like I told Ray-chan, I don't care if you're a Fallen Angel or an Angel if you're my friend I will protect them no matter what even if they are different from us." Natsu said surprising the two.

"You truly are unique; no wonder why Ray-chan likes you. But you can't help us... Those bastards Rumyel and Danyal and the other won't let us go." Kalawarner said clenching her fist in anger.

"Yes I can… I will kill all them to free you guys once again." Natsu shouted as he extended his hand out. "Come with me Kala-chan and together we will free Ray-chan next." Natsu said in a heart warm voice, making Kalawarner blushed. She doesn't why but she could trust this devil, she could feel it, his words hold love and caring with it, the things she never felt it before beside with Raynare.

Kalawarner was about to walk forward to take his hand but suddenly a light spear landed between them making the three jumps back. Looking around for the culprit Natsu saw a man in his thirties with blue hair floating in the air wearing a tux's, what caught Natsu attention was the two set of black wings on the man back.

"Ara, what's this Kalawarner, joining a Devil? Now that's just unheard of." The man said as he landed between the three. "I think you need to be punished again don't you think?" The man smirks as he saw Kalawarner anger.

"Fuck you Rumyel your nothing but a coward, forcing us to do your dirty work." Kalawarner yelled making Rumyel chuckled before his eyes gaze at Issei making the young devil take a step back.

"Oh isn't this the boy Raynare fail to kill, you guys can't kill a simple boy. You both are useless piece of trash. Rumyel said, making his way to Kalawarner. "For that you will be killed-"Rumyel was cut off as a flaming fist connected to the side of his jaw sending him crashing to an abandoning building.

"So you're one of the bastards who are behind it aren't you!" Natsu yelled with both of his fist are engulfed in flames.

"J-just one punch to send a Fallen Angel flying… amazing." Issei mutter in awe.

"Unbelievable," Kalawarner mutter as she watch Rumyel pick himself up and walk out of the house.

"You filthy devil, how dare you touch me!" Rumyel yelled as he flew up and create two light spears. "Die!" He yelled as he threw the spear at Natsu.

Natsu dodge both spear at ease before jumping in the air aiming for Rumyel only for the Fallen Angel to dodge and flew back to get distance. He then created multiple Light spears and tossed them at Natsu.

Natsu just dodge them one by one until he grabbed one of the light spears with his hand and threw it back at Rumyel who narrow dodge it. Lucky for Natsu Grayfia taught him how to cancel light object weapons. Everyone was shock that a Devil could touch a light spear. Rumyel was shock but was soon snapped out of it when he felt pain coming from his stomach as he spit out blood. He looked up to see Natsu knee him on the stomach and then before he could do anything Natsu hammered him to the ground creating a crater.

"Oi, you bastard, is that all you got? Bring your partner Danyal out here so I can kick his ass too!" Natsu said as his face was overshadow by the night sky and his eyes start to glow red, an image of a Dragon appear behind him making Rumyel take a step back.

"Stay away you demon!" Rumyel yelled out as he creates hundreds of spears around him and threw it at Natsu. As the light spear launch forward at Natsu, he just charge in dodging spears after spears until the last one implanted him shoulder but that didn't stop him there.

"Who… the…fuck…you…calling…a…demon… you chicken wings!" Natsu yelled as he flew straight at Rumyel, before he could do anything he felt a massive fire punch connect his jaw. **"Fire Dragon's: Iron Fist!" **Natsu yelled sending Rumyel back into the broken house as the house start to collapse on him.

"Hahaha guess like I over did it again! I still have it in me." Natsu laughed before grunting as he removes the light spear in his shoulder.

"You definitely over did it!" Issei yelled as he watches the house collapse.

"I know right hahaha." Natsu started to laugh again making Issei face fault as Kalawarner stood there in shock.

"S-strong he took care of Rumyel without even trying." Kalawarner thought as felt something on top of her naked body.

"She looked to see Natsu smiling down at her with a warm smile as he extended his hand out. "Come Kala-chan join my family and we will free Ray-chan next together." Natsu said as Kalawarner stare in awe, she slowly reach out and touches his hand. She could feel his firm gripped as she was pulled along by Natsu.

"Issei go back to the other and tell them you activated your Sacred Gear and that we will have a guess tomorrow." Natsu said as Issei merely nodded and bicycle away, Natsu turn back to look at the half naked woman.

"Come... Come with me." Natsu said as he pulled Kalawarner along as the two shares a smile together.

**Hello everyone sorry I didn't upload for a while but here I am with another chapter out. I decided to give Natsu a Sacred Gear to add more intense fighting scene in the future. I already plan things out I will add serafell into the harem.**

**You guys will soon find out Natsu Sacred Gear is well not until the three fraction meeting room hehehe.**

**Anyway the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will come out I already planned on releasing another chapter next week so reviews please.**

**Ja Ne**


	8. Chapter 8

People Worth Protecting

Currently Natsu is sitting on the couch in the clubroom watching Rias scold Issei. Earlier today Issei ran into a nun that recently arrives in Japan. It's so happen that a devil and a nun would meet suddenly, fate sure is twisted. Well Natsu never really believes in fate. He just thought that those two met by coincidence.

Kalawarner and Happy is currently sitting beside Natsu, as Happy eating his daily fish, and Kalawarner was snuggling on his right arm as she put his arm in between her buxom making Natsu blushed.

"_If Fia-chan was here I would be frozen by now." _Natsu thought, releasing a sigh of relief. Grayfia is a very strict person when it comes to her Natsu… she would freeze Natsu for bring a girl that she does not approve for his "_harem_", she secretly approve with Akeno and Kalawarner recently without Natsu knowledge. Natsu doesn't even know about his _"harem_" he just thought of the girls as good friends.

Speaking about Kalawarner, when Natsu brought her home last night, Grayfia wasn't happy not one bit. Of course she wouldn't, seeing her boyfriend bringing home a half-naked girl with his jacket late at night. Not to mention the girl is a Fallen Angel. When Kalawarner first saw Grayfia she was shaken, standing in front of her is the Strongest Queen, as she was shaken she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around she saw Natsu giving her a warm secure smile saying everything will be all right.

Explaining the story to Grayfia was a little harder than Natsu thought, when he explain his battle with Rumyel he got frozen from neck to toe leaving his head out. Kalawarner was sweating bullets as Grayfia kept gazing her eyes at her. Once Natsu unfroze the ice with his body heat, he then mentions that he broke his phone again… that earn him completely frozen for 30 minutes. After a while of explaining the story Grayfia gradually accepted the explanation, she told them that she will contact Sirzech in the other room. Kalawarner was nervous when she heard the name of one of the Satan, Natsu calm her down by telling her that Sirzech is his adopted older brother and start explaining his story of where he came from and up into now. To say Kalawarner was shock was understandable, knowing your crush is the younger brother of a Satan and not to mention that he came from another world.

She then leapt on to Natsu lap as the jacket that cover her naked body fell off, with a now naked Kalawarner on his lap to say Natsu face is the same color as his new crimson is reasonable. Kalawarner brought smash her lips into his as she began to kiss him fiercely; Natsu was brain dead at the action unfold in front of him. Having a naked woman with an amazing body kissing him on his lap would cause his brain to stop functioning. Letting his instinct taking over, he start to kiss back as his hand made his way down her ass before grabbing a handful of her soft ass, making her moan in the kiss. She then starts to grind her ass on Natsu crotch making him groans. Kalawarner hand soon found its way into Natsu belt as she start unbelted him; she only got half way when she starts feeling a strong killer instant.

Turning around she saw Grayfia smiling at them with ticks mark around her face and a dark aura surround her, making them sweats. Grayfia then explain that Sirzech told them its Natsu decision on the matter of the Fallen Angels around the area. Having a golden heart that Natsu have he invited Kalawarner to live with them saying that it's better to have more people living together. Kalawarner was over whelm in joy as she latch onto Natsu lips again as they start another make out section.

Grayfia patience is growing thin so she raises her killer instant making them both stop. Kalawarner quickly got off of Natsu and made her way to her room, but not before giving Natsu a kiss and grabbing his crotch in the progress.

Grayfia was watching the way Kalawarner was touching Natsu and was sexually frustration. Once Kalawarner made her way to her room Grayfia made her where to Natsu grabbing his hand and dragged his ass to the bed room as she put up a sound barrier around the room before pouncing on Natsu.

The next day Natsu introduced Kalawarner to Rias and her peerage, to say Natsu was a little surprise that they didn't try to jump and kill her was probably from Issei report last night. Natsu had to remember to thank him later for that. Still Natsu could tell everyone was on edge with Kalawarner around; he couldn't blame them she is a Fallen Angel after all. Natsu then started to explain everything to the group as how Kalawarner is under his protection much to everyone shock. Rias gradually accepts but still kept her eyes on Kalawarner, she knows Natsu trusted people easily and she be damned if she let a Fallen Angel do anything to her Onii-chan without her approval of course.

Kalawarner got a job as a secretary in the school office thanks to Sirzech help in that matter. Now here everyone is located in the clubroom waiting for something interesting to happen.

"Don't get to close to the church again." Rias said as her eyes tell that she is serious. "To us Devils the church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can curves in rift between the Devils and God. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with the spear of light." She explained.

"Are you serious? I would have died in that kind of situation…" Issei said in shock as Rias nodded.

"So the reason why my body was shaking when I got to close to the church was because…" Issei was interrupted by Rias.

"It's your devil instinct telling you not to go near it again." Rias said as she approaches Issei, touching his cheeks. "Don't get involved with people from the church. Especially the exorcists who are our biggest enemy, they could easily eliminate us because their power is supported by the prayer of God. It will be more dangerous if you went up against exorcists that have Sacred Gear." Rias explained looking directly at his eyes.

"Y-yes Buchou." Issei said lowering his head.

"You could avoid death as a human by being resurrected as a devil. But devil that are exorcised become completely terminated. They return to nothing. Nothing is nothing and you feel nothing. Do you know how serious this is?" Rias asked.

"…Nothing? To tell you the truth, I don't." Issei thought as Rias shakes her head after seeing Issei confused face.

"I'm sorry, I got too heated. Anyway, be careful from now on, okay?"

"H-hai Buchou."

"Issei don't feel down, Rias-chan only looking out for you. She doesn't want her cute little servant to die on her." Natsu said as she saw both Issei and Rias blushes.

"_That's right Buchou is only looking out for me!"_ Issei thought as tears of joy ran down his eyes.

"Stupid Onii-chan of course I'm looking out for him, you don't have to say that out loud." Rias mumble the last part but Natsu could hear thanks to his enhanced hearing from being a Dragon Slayer.

"But Rias-chan onii-chan is only looking out for you. You need a boyfriend…" Natsu said but noticed Rias looked out of the window, Natsu could tell something is troubling her. He was about to approach her but a voice halt his movement.

"Ara, ara, did you finishing lecturing Issei?" Akeno asked as she appears behind Issei making him jumped.

"Akeno did something?" Rias asked her queen, as she was about to answer her Grayfia decided to speak up.

"We received an order from Arch Duke for your peerage to hunt down a stray devil." Grayfia explains as Rias expression got serious.

"Alright, we'll take care of it." Rias said as she and peerage made their way in front of the room. "Onii-chan aren't you coming?"

"Yeah I guess why not, I'm bored you guys coming?" Natsu asked the two women and a blue exceed.

"Aye!" Happy said as both Grayfia and Kalawarner nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's go!" Natsu cheered.

X

"What is a stray devil?" Issei asked as everyone gathered in front of an abandoning building located at the outer part of the town. Natsu was about to charge in but Grayfia froze his feet making him fall on the ground.

"That wasn't funny Fia-chan…" Natsu deadpanned but Grayfia trying to suppress her giggles. "Kala-chan you shouldn't laugh at me…" Natsu whined as he picks himself up.

"I'm sorry Natsu-kun…" Kalawarner laughs.

The three of them went over to Rias and her peerage as Kiba was currently explaining stray devil to Issei.

"There devils that betrays their masters or kill them, so they can live doing whatever they please." Kiba explains, Natsu clenched his fist after hearing how they will kill their master for their own selfness is unforgiveable. Grayfia saw this and place her hand over his fist, looking over his shoulder he saw Grayfia giving him a smile. Taking a deep breathe he unclenched his fist, while Grayfia intertwined her fingers to his as both now holding hands. Grayfia gave him a peck on the cheeks making him smile at her, Kalawarner just glare at Grayfia with jealously as she saw everything played out in front of her.

"They _liiikes_ each other!" Happy said as he got a face full of dirt.

"Inside the building is where the stray devil is located, the report say that the stray lure people in to eat them." Akeno said as Issei started to freak out.

Natsu, Grayfia and Kalawarner felt a Fallen Angel presence not to fall from the group. Natsu look over at Kalawarner and saw her clenching her fist.

"_This power, it's similar to Rumyel could it be that guy Danyal?" _Natsu thought as he noticed Rias and her group walking towards the building.

"Are you guys coming onii-chan?" Rias ask as she looks back at the four.

"Na it's your mission Rias-chan, we're be waiting here for you guys to be done." Natsu said with a smile. Rias was about to protest but stopped herself as she remember how stubborn her brother is.

"Alright then." Rias and the rest of her group enter the building.

"Natsu, why didn't we follow with the others?" Happy asked in confusion as he turns his head at Grayfia and Kalawarner who have a serious face on.

"You can come out now." Grayfia said with her usual monotone voice that Natsu haven't heard in a while. Grayfia then raise her demonic power as the figure stumble out of the shadow.

"As expected from the Strongest Queen, you truly are frightened." The figure said, stepping out of the shadow; into the moonlight showing a silk silver hair man wearing a business suit in his thirties appear. "Good evening devils, and Kalawarner, name Danyal at your serves.

"We got another weirdo…" Natsu whisper or tried to whisper too Happy as Danyal grew a tick mark on his forehead.

"Aye…"

"What a sight to see! The strongest queen with a low level devil and a Fallen Angel, now that's a sight to be seen." Danyal said.

"I'm here too!" Happy yelled out surprising Danyal.

"Oh, a talking cat with angel wings that's rare to see now days. Tell me devil is he you're familiar?" Danyal asks only to get punch in the jaw by Natsu. _"Fast"_ he thought before crashing into a nearby tree.

"How many times do I have to keep telling you bastards that Happy isn't my familiar!" Natsu yells in frustration, Grayfia sigh as she rubs her temple at Natsu behavior. Kalawarner on the other hand have stars in her eyes, as she watches Natsu punch Danyal with his bare fist into a tree.

"You tell him Natsu! Give him a good beaten while you're at it too!" Happy cheered as he pulled out a big fan saying "Victory" as he wave it around.

"You bastard, a mere devil like you touch me Danyal!" Danyal shouted as he prepares a spear of light in his for it only to be shatter by Grayfia ice.

"So what, I fought your partner Ramyul, or is it Tamyel…..hmmm…" Natsu ponder as he tries to remember Rumyel name, making Grayfia and Kalawarner sweat drops.

"So you're the one who injured Rumyel huh? I guess I can't be surprise that you're no low level devil." Danyal said.

"You guys are very weak you know… I can't find a descent fight around here…." Natsu whine as Happy nodded in agreement.

"Aye…"

"Natsu, the enemy is still in front of us you know." Grayfia said in annoyance.

"Oh that's right…. He he I forgot he's here." Natsu scratch the back of his head making Danyal face fault on being forgotten already.

"I'm not here to fight." Danyal suddenly say catching their attention. "I'm only here to warn you not to interfere with our plans, or your precious little Raynare will might not live." The last sentence threw Kalawarner and Natsu in rage.

"You bastard where is she!" Kalawarner yells out, a spear of light appears in her hand.

"Don't worry she's safe for now, we just make her run some errands for us that's all. She just likes a little helpless slave…Ahhhhhhhhhh…" Danyal yells in pain as Natsu punch his now broken nose. "You bastard you broke my nose." He said, holding his now bleeding nose with one of his hand. He was about to attack but froze in spot as Natsu demonic power increases making it hard to breath. Kalawarner and Danyal was having trouble breathing, Grayfia was shock at she started to sweats.

"_Sirzech-sama was right his emotion trigger his power…No wonder he haves great potential of becoming a Satan." _Grayfia thought looking at Natsu who face was in rage.

"You bastards are asking to be burn into crisps!" Natsu yells as he another punch at Danyal only for him to fly on to the sky revealing his two sets of wings. His eyes widening as he saw massive flames coming towards him.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar" **Natsu shouted as fire a massive stream of flames from his mouth shocking Kalawarner as she never saw this before.

"_Just like a real dragon…."_ She thought before looking at Danyal who barely dodge as one of his wings got turn into crisps.

"Aggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Danyal yelled in pain as his body crash back down on the ground with a thump causing him to hit into unconscious.

"I'm going to burn you're other wings you bastard until I find where Raynare is." Natsu said making his way over to the unconscious body, but was force to down by a spear of light from the sky.

Looking up he saw Rumyel all wrap up from their previous fight. "We meet again devil." Rumyel said he spat at the word devil.

"Um who's the mummy?" Natsu asked as everyone sweat dropped. "What?"

"Natsu… he's the guy you face last night remember?" Happy whisper into Natsu making his mouth form a 'o' shape.

"Ohh… well what the fuck do you want… unless you're planning or getting your ask kick again or telling me where Raynare is… or both! Natsu yell out. Making Rumyel furious but kept calm knowing he can't win this fight.

"I'm here to retrieve my partner." He said descended down next the unconscious Danyal as he put him over his shoulder. "Now then I will take my leave devil." He threw a light spear on the ground making an explosion. Everyone cover their eyes from the dusts that came towards them. As the dust died down they saw no one was there.

"Damnit!" Natsu yells punching the ground in frustration. Happy flew over to his best friend giving him a pat on the back to comfort him.

"What are we going to do now?" Kalawarner asked as she approaches Grayfia.

"We have to figure out what they are planning since it could be a threat to us. Sirzech-sama giving the task to Natsu, it's up to him to do what he must do to the Fallen Angel in the area." Grayfia states, Kalawarner nodded in agreement as the both of them made their way to Natsu and Happy.

"Let's go meet with the others, we will sort this out later Natsu-kun." Grayfia says softly, Natsu nodded as he stood up walking towards the abandoning building as the two ladies trailing behind.

"I will save you ray-chan." Natsu mumble as he continued walking ahead.

X

"So that's the situation is going on now." Rias state, resting her head on her hand, as she sat on her desk. After regrouping with Rias and her peerage they all made back in the clubroom well beside Issei who was sent out to get a contract done, and Grayfia who return to the Underworld to meet with Sirzech. Happy was sleeping on Koneko lap as she pets his fur making him purr in his sleep.

"Yeah, I'm going to kill those bastards… I promise Ray-chan that I'll save her." Clenching his fist in anger as he remembers what Danyal said about Raynare. Kalawarner smile at his words, but Rias looked annoyed.

"Why are you so willing to protecting the Fallen Angel? Rias asked in frustration catching everyone attention. Kalawarner just glare at her. "Fallen Angel and Devil never got along, we're enemies and yet you're willing to see a Fallen Angel." Rias yell in frustration as everyone was silence at the moment. Rias was about to yell again but soon close her mouth when she saw Natsu giving her a dangerous glare.

"Rias, would you protect those close to you?" Natsu asked making Rias flinch at his tone of his voice.

"Yes." She said in anger, "What does it have to do with any-"She was interrupt by Natsu.

"I'm doing the same thing you're doing Rias, you said your protecting your friends and family and that's what I'm doing protecting my friends a family. We're the Gremory no, you Rias a pure-blooded Gremory treat everyone the same despite their social status in the Underworld. Gremory family treated their servant as family. Even through I'm not a pure blooded Gremory like you and Nii-san but I'm a Gremory at heart." Natsu state as everyone was in tears even Koneko. "Like I already said, I don't care if their Fallen Angel or Angel or even a monster, if they are my friends I will protect them. Like you guys… I will also protect my precious little Rias-chan to the last breath I breathe, to the last drop of blood I bleed, until my body can't fight no more I will always protect you and everyone in this room, to me you are my family and I always look out for a family member." Natsu said as everyone else was in awe as they were move by his speech, Rias has tears running down her cheeks as she looks down in shame.

"S-sorry onii-chan." Rias said as softly keeping her head down. Natsu eyes soften before moving towards Rias. As he got in front of her, he cup both of his hands on her cheeks making her look up to see her older brother smiling softly. He then touches her forehead with his as the smile on his face never left.

"Don't feel down Rias-chan, its okay I'm not mad at you. You only say those things because you were worry weren't you?" Natsu asked as Rias nodded. "I won't die and leave my cute little sister behind wouldn't I now. Like I said I won't die until you guys are safe." Natsu said making everyone smile, even Koneko who crack a smile.

"Thank you onii-chan." Rias said, kissing his cheek as she hugged him tightly, Natsu response with a hug back.

"Look at you guys… you look like a couple rather than siblings." Akeno voice was heard behind them making Rias blush hard, Akeno merely giggle in her hand. Despite the mood in the room Akeno love teasing her best friend. "But Natsu-kun when are you going to embraces me with those strong arms of yours?" Akeno asked with a puppy eyes look making Natsu sweat. He was about to reply but Kiba suddenly stood up alerting everyone.

"Issei-kun is in trouble." Kiba said as Rias let go of Natsu and her face turn serious as she makes a magic circle on the wall.

"Let's go fetch my cute little servant." Rias said as everyone start to make their way to the portal.

"Are you coming Kala." Happy asks as he was woken up a while ago, as Natsu, him and Rias are left in the room.

"No I can't travel through you're magic circle like you guys. I'll stay here." Kala reply as the three nodded making their way to the portal only to be stop by Kala as she grabs Natsu turning him to face her. He was about to say something but she crash her lips into his as they began to kiss. "Be careful Natsu-kun…" She whispers in a husky tone making Natsu shiver.

"_How dare she touch my onii-chan…"_ Rias thought before she glare at Kala who just simple wave at them before they walk inside the portal.

X

"Get away from Asia!" Issei yell trying to stand up painfully from his wounds he receives earlier.

"How marvelous, the little devil is struggling. It's such a beautiful sight to see, or how lovely." Freed cheerfully laugh as he pulls out his light sword from the wall, making Asia fall in the ground. "Oh… god will bless my soul from killing demons like you." He laughs dancing around swings his sword and gun, in from different point of view he's an insane person.

"_I have no chance in hell to beat this guy, I might even die. But I be damn if I just leave while Asia just protect me" _Issei thought as he push forward charging at Freed. "But I be damn if I just run away!" Issei shouted punching Freed in the face.

"That hurts." Freed yells, as he got back up with an insane smile. "I'm going to enjoy killing you devil!" He yells, jumping up while bring his sword down to slice Issei in half. Issei can't even muster any strength left as his knees gave out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Asia screams as tears falling from her eyes as she has to witness her first friend about to get kill. Issei was about to face death when a magic circle appears on the ground.

"A magic circle?" He asked himself, as Kiba came out of the circle with his sword drawn out blocking the incoming attack from Freed.

"I'm here to help Issei-kun." Kiba said, on cue Akeno and Koneko came out the circle too.

"Ara, ara, what kind of trouble do we have here?" Akeno asks making Issei sigh in relief.

"You guys." Issei said.

"What's this? More demons came to be cut down by the name of god! The god blesses me today for me to slay all you demons!" Freed manically laughs.

"How vulgar and you're supposed to be a priest." Kiba comments gaining a tick mark on the ex-priest head.

"Fuck off demon, I live to hunt you bastards down. So shut up and let me kill you." Freed smiles.

"Ara, even us devils don't kill for fun." Akeno speak up, gazing at Freed.

"Oh, don't look at me with those intense stare. Is this love? Or could it be intent to kill?" Freed giggle hugging himself. "I'm so exciting; I can't wait to kill you all in the name of god."

"Then you should disappear." Rias said firing a blast at Freed, who narrowly dodge it. Natsu and Happy came behind her.

"Buchou, Natsu-senpai and…. Neko." Issei said dryly at the last part getting hit in the head by a raw fish.

"Issei you sure know how to find trouble! I'm about to hang with you more." Natsu laughs making everyone sweat drops.

"It's seemed you've been causing trouble for my adorable servant." Rias said narrowing her eyes at Freed.

"Oh, we got the real deal now, oh how marvelous I'll enjoy slicing you all up." Freed yells making Natsu eyes twitch. Rias turn her attention to Issei as she knelt down cupping his cheek.

"Look at you, all bruises up and beaten, good then Kiba detected you were in danger or else we would of came too late." Rias said softly.

"You stupid bitch, it's your job to take care of the barrier!" Freed yell stomping on Asia, Natsu finally snap upon seeing this.

"You bastard, isn't she your comrade!" Natsu yell making Freed laugh.

"Comrade? Don't be stupid I don't care about this shit at all!" Freed laugh continue stomping on Asia head. Suddenly Koneko spoke up.

"Multiple Fallen Angel coming this way." Koneko said making Freed laugh in joy.

"Hahaha now that's more like it let the lights-"He was caught off as Natsu appear in front of him an in blink of an eye.

"Lucy gives me strength! **Fire Dragon's: Flaming Bitch Slap!**" Natsu yell out as he cock his flaming hand back, before swinging it down across Freed face sending him crashing into the wall making a hole. Everyone sweat dropped on the scene that happens in front of them.

"_Did he just bitch slap him?" _Everyone thought in union. Losing his anger Natsu made his way over to Asia.

"What your name?" Natsu asked kindly, but he could see her shuffling nervously. "Don't worry we're good friends with Issei." Natsu said making the girl smile a little.

"I'm Asia Argento, nice to meet you devil-san." Asia introduces causing Natsu to chuckle.

"Call me Natsu." He said smiling at Asia while ruffling her hair making her pout.

"Natsu-kun we got to leave before the Fallen Angel gets here." Akeno said making Natsu nodded. But Issei has something to say.

"We can't leave Asia here; we got to take her with us!" Issei shouted as Koneko put her over her shoulder holding him in place.

It's impossible, only members of my household can use this magic circle." Rias stated, making Issei struggling to get free from Koneko grip.

"Shut up Issei, geez I was about take her with us before you yell out." Natsu said making Issei quiet down.

"Hey Asia-chan want to come with us?" Natsu offered. "Even though we're devil we're not bad that people make us seem. As you can tell we're not even bad or evil but a family. If you come with us Issei and I will protect you." Natsu smile down at the girl.

"You should know that our magic circle won't work on other people beside our family and peerage." Rias said.

"I know but we still have Happy!" He said as Happy flew over to Asia.

"Aye, leave it to the great Happy-sama!" Happy chirps up.

"A talking blue cat with angel wings, so adorable." Asia said making Happy puff up his small chest.

"Happy you know what to do." Happy nodded as he picks up Asia and flew out of the house.

"Now off we go!" Natsu exclaim before everyone was engulf in crimson light.

X

"Are they here yet?" Issei asked again on the couch after he was heal from his injury.

"No their not, Issei." Rias said, taking a seat next to Natsu. "We will have to wait until they come."

"But what happen if they get ambush or something?" Issei asked

"Don't worries Happy can take care of Asia-chan and himself. He can out run a Fallen Angel." Natsu said lying on the couch, resting his head on Rias lap.

Suddenly they both saw something flash, before turning their head to see Akeno with a camera on her hands.

"You two look like a couple now." Akeno tease making Rias blush heavenly.

"Akeno quit it we don't have time for this! Beside he's my brother!" Rias said controlling her blush.

"Ara, you can still have him he's not blood related though." She said making Rias blush even more. Akeno was about to speak again but the door was slam open revealing Kalawarner holding up a tie up Happy.

"What happen?" Natsu said rushing over to his partner while everyone else trail behind.

"I found him in front of the school like this." Kala reply as she starts untying the crying Happy.

"Where Asia?" Issei asked making Happy sob even louder.

"T-they…took…her" Happy said in between sobs shocking everyone. "The Fallen Angel took her… sorry Natsu…"

Natsu was piss no he was beyond piss, how dare they touch his best friend and then kidnap an innocent girl like Asia. He will pay them back dearly for this. Natsu look back at his partner and his eyes soften.

"Don't worry it's not your fault, you did your best I'm glad you're safe and sound though." Natsu said rubbing Happy head.

"That's right it's not your fault Happy." Issei added making Happy look up at him.

"Issei you aren't a bad pervert after all." Happy said making Issei face fault.

"Oh Happy, you're alright!" Rias said scooping Happy up into her buxom into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't…breathe…again." Happy manage to say before he went limp.

"Buchou, Happy went limp again." Kiba said as Koneko nodded in agreement, looking down she saw Happy has swirls in his eyes.

"Now it's time to find these bastards and rescue Ray-chan and Asia-chan!" Natsu proclaim making his way toward the door. He was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Not tonight Natsu-kun." A voice said as a magic circle appears in the room showing Grayfia.

"Why not Fia-chan?" Natsu said

"We need to find my evidence first." Grayfia said making Natsu sigh in defeat. Grayfia made her way over to Rias, Kala, and Akeno as they were discussing something. Natsu noticed Issei making his way over to him.

"What is it?" He asked

"Can you please help me get stronger? I want to protect everyone!" Issei declare catching everyone attention especially Rias as she smile at her pawn.

"Sure why not." Natsu shrugged making his way to the door.

"Really?" Issei asked in disbelief.

"Yeah you want to get stronger to protect your friends so I don't mind helping you. Meet me at the park tomorrow at 6 in the morning don't be late." He said opening the door to leave but look back with a sadistic smile. "Oh… by the way… be prepare!" Natsu said chuckling darkly sending chills down everyone spine. Akeno just lick her lips.

"Oh, I think I'm falling for him." Akeno said sucking on her finger with lust in her eyes.

"I'm so dead." Issei mutter.

**Hello everyone here's another chapter I promise you guys. Thank you for your reviews, like I said the more reviews I get the faster the next chapters comes!**

**You guys been asking more girls in the harem, I won't complain I might add them but I will not add all of them here's the current girls in the harem.**

**Grayfia Karlamine**

**Akeno Isabela**

**Kalawarner Rosa (Oc character, twin sister of Raiser)**

**Raynare Rossweisse**

**Serafall**

**Yubelluna **

**That's all the girls for now for Rias she might or may not be in it Natsu and Rias will have their moments but yeah I will not have her in the harem. So give me two more girls and I'll put them in!**

**Also I will be writing a new crossover I'm thinking Naruto and Familiar of Zero.**

**Tell me what story you guys like me to make and the one I see the most in the reviews I will start it with the next chapter of this story.**

**Well that's all I gotta say and please review like I said faster the review the faster the chapter comes out. Ehh I already have 2 more chapter done so I'm just waiting for the review to go up.**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
